An Unlikely Bond
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: I've never really given much thought on 'love at first sight' or the like. Then again I was eleven and I sure as hell didn't believe a prophecy would tie us even closer together. Magic, Betrayel, Angst Drarry A/U
1. The First Meeting

A/N

Hey! So this is a new story I'm working on for the Harry Potter Universe except it's an Alternate Universe, so it's an AU! Though I haven't really figured out how everything's going to go. I'll probably figure out sooner or later. Meh.

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of…The Unlikely Bond

Warnings: Nothing really just a flash back and what not!

* * *

_Somebody falls in love,  
Somebody breaks a heart  
We never fell in love  
We only fell apart_

_I'm getting__lonely__,_

_I need somebody to hold me  
I thought I'd never miss her  
She cut me out o f her pictures_

I've never really given much thought on 'love at first sight' or the like. But then again I was eleven when I met him, when he turned my world upside down and made me fall for him. Even if I _was_ eleven at the time but I guess love isn't about how old you are or how young you are. It's just based on what your heart is feeling. Then again I _was_eleven so it's not a surprise love never caught my short attention span.

I mean I suppose I should have noticed love. If you looked my parents, who were undoubtedly madly in love with each other, you could see the very definition of love between the two; James and Lily Potter. If you couldn't then you were either blind or dense, whichever came in which ever order. Anyways where ever they are now, I'm sure there looking down on me…at least I hope.

Back to him, I never ever,_ ever _thought I'd find myself falling in love with him, let alone at first sight, but I did and it's strange really. I mean who could love such a stuck-up pompous arse? Granted he never shows that side to me, I mean when he's suddenly not putting up a front or just being an arsehole for the hell of it. But I mean to others he's very harsh and cold-hearted…so maybe that's why I fell for him, the Ice Prince Draco. He can be a cold-hearted arse but when he's with me…he's…he's not like that.

Maybe I should explain more, Draco is an actual prince next in line for the crown to be precise. So how did I, Harry Potter, become (best) friends with Draco Malfoy? And how did I fall for him so abruptly? I mean after all I'm sure as hell not royality, I'm just a wealthy pauper who happens to be first class because of my family's wealth. The thing is I met, well bumped into him, when I was eleven.

~Flash Back

"_Mum can I go outside?" I ask placing my innocently sweet smile on my face, my Mother's in the kitchen currently putting away the dinner dishes._

_She turns to me, a sweet smile adoring her equally sweet and lovely face, "That depends on what you and Ronald are planning to do. No pranks I hope?" she inquires, chiding me slightly._

_Flushing I bashfully grab the back of my neck, "N-no we're not playing together today. His Mum is having him stay home today…something about being cached up on his lessons."_

"_Oh. Well alright dear. In that case come home before the sun starts to drop in the sky. Here's a couple of knuts and sickles." She drops two silver and bronze coins in the palm of my hand, with a soft kiss on my forehead she turns back to what she was doing._

_I beam and smile, "Thanks Mum, I promise to be back before dark. Don't forget to tell Dad okay?" she nods and I hurriedly slip on my dark green emerald cloak and fasten the leaf broach across my chest. With a fond smile I slip outside, skip down the pebbled pathway and out of the picket fence which I close behind me. My Mum gets mad when I forget to shut it behind me._

_In all honestly I'm planning on going to the candy shop and buy me some sweets and go hide somewhere. My Mum truly detests it when I have sugar in me, she says it makes me too hyper and too out of control. It doesn't stop me from having them or having my Dad slip me some without her noticing, though of course she figures it out when I'm off my rocker…then Dad gets a scolding. It's quite entertaining to watch._

_Sticking my hands in my pockets, the coins jingling in said pocket, I continue on my intended path to _Plumberries Sweets. _Smiling to others, I continue walking not really paying attention so I couldn't have seen this coming, not until it ran smack into me sending me sprawling onto the ground with a pained cry and breathe whooshing out of my throat. Groaning, I turn onto my side and start coughing as air returns to my lungs hearing a curse draws my attention to my cement buddy, I sit up and turn to him._

_What greets me is a figure shrouded by a hood covering his face, getting to my knees I gently touch his arm frowning, "Are…are you okay?" _

_The figured in the black cloak rudely slaps my hand away and quickly stands up, a gust of wind blows his hood off. I'm shocked to find a young looking face peering back at me, except its more like he's glaring instead of peering. But I can't help but think that the young looking face will be quiet handsome when he gets older, with his unique silver-blue eyes…or is it gray? Or maybe his fine blond hair will be the catch of the day, either way it doesn't really matter. He'll be quiet handsome when he gets older._

_For some weird reason my heart decides to thump loudly in my chest as I get to my feet, "A-are you alright?" I repeat softly feeling a little worried. I'd hate to have him hurt because of me._

"_I heard you commoner!" I gape in shock; well his voice certainly _doesn't_ match his looks._

"_Well, are you okay then?"_

"_I was fine _until_ I bumped into you!" my eyes widen a little at his ice tinted words, what a prat._

"_Well sorry for being bumped into, you could have watched where you were going!" _

"_Tsk- I don't have time for this." With that said he pulls his hood back on and turns abruptly around before taking off, leaving me feeling confused and annoyed._

"_H-HEY! I'M NOT DONE!" I shout after his retreating figure before taking off after him._

_I don't care what his problem is the least he could do is apologize for being a prat. I mean all I did was ask if he was alright, s'not like I was being mean about it. In fact I was being really nice about it, last time I see if he's okay that's for sure. He's being a prat and he will say sorry to me, with that thought in mind, I pick up my pace, determined not to loose sight of the blond._

_I have no idea how long, I've been chasing him but as quick as I found him I lost him. I mean he was right in front of me and then he was gone, what the heck? Feeling annoyed I stop running only to look around with a deep frown. Placing my hands on my hips I sigh, how could I loose him so easily? He wasn't even that far ahead of me, so how? It's not like he just magically poofed away or something!_

_Letting out a frustrated sigh I frown some more, "If I ever see him again…" I trail off not willing to finish that sentence. Whatever I suppose I'll just back track and head on home, getting sweets doesn't seem nearly as fun. Besides its almost dark and I'd rather not be in the bazaar when the sun goes down. _

_Swirling around I cross my arms and start walking back the way I came. Only to suddenly have a tight arm wrap around my middle and a hand covering my mouth, with a startled cry I'm yanked back into the shadowy alcove. With a turn I'm slammed against the thin alcoves wall, breathe whooshed out of me once again, the hand is still firmly placed over my mouth._

_In front of me is a hooded figure, the same hooded figure that slammed into me, the same hooded figure who got me in this mess in the first place! Narrowing my eyes I slap his hand away, "Hey! I've been looking for you! Apologize to me this instant! I did not deserve your meaness!" Huffing I point a figure at him while my other hand landed on my pushed out hip._

_He pulls his hood off and returns my glare just as fiercely except it rivals my own, "Will you stop fallowing me if I say I'm sorry?" he demands, "I don't have time to deal with a brat, nonetheless a kid."_

_I blink then look away, "Well yeah that's why-hey I'm not a brat! I'm eleven! Brats are for younger kids!"_

_He coolly looks at me, "Then don't act like one and I won't treat you like one."_

"_How am _I_ acting like a brat?" I ask voice rising slightly, "The one that's acting like a brat is you! All I did was ask…well demand an apology! That's not so much to ask-mmf-"_

"_The boy slapped his hand over my mouth and pressed his body against mine, successfully pinning me to the wall. He yanked his hood up and slightly turned slightly to the left. A weird fluttery feeling starts to stir in my gut because of the close proximity between us. I feel my cheeks heat up for some weird reason, I frown._

'I must be getting sick.'_ I thought._

_Clack Clack_

_It's a faint sound but it's distinguished, raising my brows I look at the nameless male. His gray steely eyes lock with my mine before he sighs removing his hand from my mouth, "Do something for me and I'll apologize."_

"_Depends on what it is." Our voices are hushed whispers._

"_There's two or maybe three guards coming this way-"_

"_So?" he glares at me and I close my mouth._

"_I'm going to push you out of this alcove. When that happens they are going to inquire about me. I want you to say you've never seen me before. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Why are you running from the guards? Did you steal something-"_

"_I don't steal, I don't need to steal. I can buy anything I want. Now will you do that for me?" I nod slowly and before I can ask or say anything, he shoved me, hard, out of said alcove._

_My balance is none existent so you can imagine that instead of catching my balance gracefully, I tumble onto the ground banging my knees on the stone floor. Crying out I bite my bottom lip, he didn't need to shove me so hard, that prat. He could have gently pushed me out into the open or something. Now he owes me two apologies. _

_Slowly, I push myself and wince at the slight throbbing in my knee caps. I'm positive the fall broke the skin over my knees; he will most definitely apologize now. Touching my knees gently I finally straighten myself out sighing._

"_Hey you over there!"_

_Jerking my head up I step unconsciously back as I notice the royal guards, there royal because there adorned in the royal colors: silver, green, and white, walk smoothly over to me. So that's the weird clacking sound I hear, it's from there metal boots. Swallowing nervously, I glance at the two male guards approaching me. One has black hair and the other has brown hair, the brunet looks oddly familiar though._

"_Ah, uhm y-yes?"_

"_Your name?" the male with brunette hair asks gently, a smile on his face._

"_Harry," I supply easily, I still get the feeling that I know said brunette from somewhere._

"_Last name?" the blackette asks gruffly and instantly I hate him. Don't know why though._

"_Potter, Harry Potter." _

"_Oh! You're James and Lily's boy! I haven't seen you since you were a little tike, I'm Remus Lupin. You probably don't remember me but that's alright, as I've said you were quiet young back then." He grins and I grin back, albeit awkwardly. Well at least the name sounds familiar._

"_Enough! Boy we have something to ask you."_

_Flinching I nod nervously, "What…what is it?"_

"_We are looking for someone. He's two years older than you. Blond hair and probably wearing a cloak and in hiding. Have you seen him?" _

_Giving him a blank look I raise my brow and cross my arms, "Not to be mean or anything…but there is a lot of blond haired people here in Godricks Hallow. Also if he's in hiding I wouldn't be able to see him. That's the point of hiding right?"_

_Remus Lupin hide and amused smile behind his hand while the blackette looks really furious. I don't understand why he would be, I was only telling the truth. If someone's hiding the point is not to be found and there usually not, unless you stumble upon them or literally bump into them. Like I did._

"_So you have not seen him, Harry?" Remus asks and I nod._

"_No, I'm sorry. I haven't. Who are you looking for anyways?"_

"_No one that concerns you." The blackette says harshly and I sigh._

"_Oh. Well he must be of some importance if the royal guards are looking for him."_

_Than it hits me. Oh my God the male is from the Royal Family. He has to be the Prince, he has to be Prince Draco! That jerk is in so much trouble. Now I understand why he acts the way he does, he's a spoiled pampered prat. Huffing I cross my arms and mumble prat under my breath._

_The blackette drew me out of my musings by suddenly swirling around and walking off, his black cloak swirling with him. With a smile Remus fallows after the cranky male and I watch them disappear around a corner before turning my full attention back to the alcove with the hidden Prince._

"_You can come out now there gone."_

_The blond, now the Prince Draco, steps out of said covering coolly, his stormy eyes are drawn together in annoyance and his lips are a thing straight line, "Annoying." He mutters._

"_Hey! I'm not annoying!" _

"_Not you moron, the guards that wont leave me alone."_

_I bite my bottom lip before narrowing my eyes at the Prince, "Stop calling me names and being mean to me! I don't care if you're the Prince but down here we treat everyone with respect! We don't look down on others because of there status! Its rude and uncalled for so stop being a prat!" I finally shout._

_He looks at me for a while before smirking, which for some reason fits perfectly on his young face, "I like you Harry Potter. Should we meet again you have my respect. Until then its time for me to go." He turns around and once again covers his face with the hood._

"_W-Wait what about my apology?"_

_I'm surprised to hear a chuckle come from him, "Right I said I would. Sorry for being rude to you."_

~End Flash

Well as luck would have it we bumped into each other a week later and became friends, after much insults passing between us. I wasn't aware of my feelings for him 'till I turned fifteen. I'm sixteen now and I have unrequited feelings for my best friend, which is so horrible cliché that it makes me wince every time I think of said feelings.

It's like I'm in one of those overly cheesy highly cliché novels, that my Aunt Petunia likes to read. With the main character falling head-over-heels in love with his or her best friend. But unlike me, it'll never end with Draco returning my feelings and me and him living happily ever after. But yet it still strikes a cord for me every time I hear my Aunt talking about the latest book with my Aunt Marge. How the character will never tell there best friend how they feel about them, for fear of running there friendship. Then through out the whole book you get a jealous, angst, and depressed character that will do anything for there beloved. And then at the very end, there said best friend magically returns there feelings and BAM happily ever after.

Sadly, my life is not molded and created around a book and it just so happens that my best friend is a Prince. So my feelings are much worse then any other books can imagine. And I'm positive he's way out of my league anyways and besides, I would never do anything that would ruin his reputation or cause a scandal for him. That's something I could never and would never do to him. Besides he's a Prince and I'm a pauper, he's a male and I'm a male. He's next in line for the crown and I'm just here, we could never be together even if he wanted us to be. He has to produce heirs and let's face it I can't really give him the heirs he needs, considering I'm a male.

Sighing sadly I comb my fingers through my hair. Yet…I still can't help but wish, wish so desperately for him to return my feelings and give up everything for me. But it's a fools wish, I know Draco enough to know that he'd never consider refusing the crown he has to much pride in the Malfoy name to do so. And I respect him to much to have him do that for someone like me.

_Take a look at the world around you  
Can you see the desperation?  
Take a look at the world around you  
Can you see the life your living?_

_Somebody tells the truth, somebody lives a lie_  
_I can see right through, the story is in your eyes_  
_I know what they're saying, there is no need for explaining_  
_There will be nothing better_  
_Than when I burn all your letters_

* * *

A/N

Song: The World Around You; Papa Roach

Hmm, so how did you like it? I know its short but I wanted to get this chapter posted. Anyways this will be nothing like my In Which Harry Occupies His Lap story. It'll be quiet different. No drabbles every chapter will take place after the first chapter.

Anyways like I said, I've no idea where this is going. I have a few thoughts bubbling in my mind so I've just gotta decide how I want this to go. So it'd be much appreciated if you could please tell me what you think and what your thoughts are. Also this will be a serious fanfic, it will not be as humorous (laugh if you like, I know I'm not funny. Lol) as IWHOHL and it won't be rated mature either…well maybe it all depends on how it decides writes it's self.

~Lovely

p.s: I hope you enjoyed it~!


	2. The News

A/N

Hello again everyone, this is the second chapter to The Unlikely Bond, though the title might change if I find something that fits the story better. It works for now though so it's alright. What can ya do?

Warnings:

Without further ado I give you…The News

* * *

_Go!_

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

With a heavy sigh, I turn myself away from such heavy thoughts of my love for Draco and sit up in my bed. Stretching my arms high above my head with a soft groan I turn my attention to the cherry wood clock on my oak side table, only to let out a gasp.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" I shout before jumping out of my bed and fumbling for my glasses on the side table.

Putting them on I grab my tattered old emerald cloak, throw it around my neck, and quickly tie the strings, I've long since lost the silver broach I got from my late Father so instead I have to tie the cloak around my neck, which is better then nothing. I don't need to get dressed because I was taking nap being quiet tired recently. Which isn't a surprise being worked to the bone by your guardians does that to you.

Sighing I hurry to the door, run a hand through my hair to maybe get a semi-decent look going before opening said door. Ignoring the elaborated decorated hallways or the plush carpet underneath my clothed feet, I hurry down the hallway and down the creaky steps, which I should look into getting replaced maybe. I mean I would if I was in control of my family's money. Just as I'm so close to reaching my freedom a loud voice booms, wincing I turn around and approach my Uncle.

"Where do you think you're going boy?"

"I have…have to meet a friend. I'm running late enough as it is."

"Pity, your friend, I'm sure, can wait a little longer if you are indeed already late. Finish your choirs." He demands.

"There already finished Uncle." which is why I was taking a nap in the first place.

"Oh really?" I nod and he stands up from where he was sitting in the pantry and in an instant he knocks one of my Mums old vases over. I watch helplessly as it shatters on impact and force myself to not react, that's what he wants. He wants me to react so he can send me to my room, "Oopsies, silly me. How clumsy of me, mind cleaning that up Harry?" he's smirking and his eyes glint with cockiness. Merlin I hate him, I hate him so much.

Clenching my fists, I nod, "Yes Uncle." I grit out before walking calmly over to the broom closet. Taking in a calming breathe I yank open the door and pull out the broom, the dustpan, and a small bag to put the pieces of my Mums beautiful vase in.

When I walk over to the shattered pieces I feel tears well in my eyes but I blink them away. I remember this vase, it was ivory white with beautiful golden cranes decorating said vase, it was outline in tulips and cherry blossoms, the whole entire vase was dusted over with a shimmer. My Father got her a set of these vases and now only one was left. I bend down and start sweeping the broken remains into the dustpan before disposing of them into the bag I previously took out.

Tying the bag off I careful place it by the door and return the dustpan and broom to there rightful places, "I'm going out now." My hand touches the doorknob as I gently twist the ivory knob right.

"Be back in time to make dinner." Came his curt reply.

"Yes Uncle." I mumble before finally exiting my current hell hole and shutting the door firmly behind me.

Merlin I hate it here, I know it's my family home but why did my living relatives have to be such snobby bastards? Shoving my hands in my pockets I continue on my way to our normal meeting spot, which is where we always meet each other. It's the spot where I lied for Draco and where he apologized to me. Though I have an inkling he didn't really mean it, which is alright I suppose. Back then I realize how childish I was being. But you can't blame me I was rudely slammed into to by a non sympathetic person.

My Uncle has always destroyed my late parents belongings, it didn't matter if it they were priceless or meaningful to me, he did it anyways. It was always to hurt me or put me in my place which it did, it always did. My parents were killed three years ago; I was with Ron and his family at that time. It was Ron's last day in Godrick's Hallow, he was being sent to a boarding school abroad. I mean I guess it really doesn't really matter or mean anything any more.

Ever since the murder of my parents, My Mum's sister, Aunt Petunia and her family, started living with me. Because of that my Uncle gets to control my family's wealth and do what they will with it, until I turn seventeen I won't be able to take control of everything that is rightfully mine. Anyways the main reason my Uncle started breaking and destroying everything was because well I locked them out of the basement, my parents' bedroom, and the attic, that's where most of the most expensive things are. I made sure to hide all of the things that I cherish the most. So I'm pretty sure that irritated them.

Crossing my arms, I find myself looking down as I get lost in my most precious memories because of that…we all know how that ends. Not paying attention to your surroundings tends to do that to you. So of course, because my balance as always been nonexistent, I end up landing hard on my arse when I once again ram into someone or maybe it was the other way around? Who knows all I know is that now both of us are on the ground nursing our bum.

"Bloody hell!" the person cursed and I wince, whoops.

Getting to my knees I look down sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't see you, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah I know." he says with a du'uh tone.

When I look up, I let out a gasp. The person is too preoccupied with checking himself over to notice it. I recognize the fiery red hair and tall stature, "Ron?"

"How do you know my-Oh Harry!" he grins when we look at each other, "It's so good to see you mate."

Nodding I stand up while simultaneously pulling Ron up with me, "Wow it's been three years since we last saw each other! How did everything go?"

"Brilliant! Mum and Dad got everything in order. After I learned everything there was to know at the school I went to, they set everything up. Anyways best of all I got myself a fiancée, her Dad and my Dad discussed this over so we're betrothed now. But I kind of really don't like her; she's rather strange and weird."

I tilt my head to the right, "Oh? What's her name and how come you don't like her?"

"Her names Luna and like I said she's just really strange and weird. She believes in stuff that doesn't exist."

I blink, "Luna Lovegood?" he nods, "She's not that bad, Ron. That's just how she was raised; I mean her Father's the one that started that."

He shrugs, "Either way…" he trails off, "Hey can I see your 'rents? I want to see them and say hi."

"Uhm…you can but there in Godrick Hallows graveyard, you can visit their graves if you like."

It's amusing to watch his expressions flitter across his face, shock, disbelieve, and sympathetic, "I'm sorry mate I really am." He touches the back of his neck awkwardly, "How'd they…you know uhm-"

"Die?" he nods, "Oh. I don't know, after I was done visiting you I came home to find their dead bodies on the ground with guards and Aurora's everywhere." I reply nonchalantly, "Anyways I have to go, I'm supposed to be meeting someone by now and I'm running late enough as it is." I made to walk past him but he stops me.

"Wait, Harry, mate I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stick my foot in my mouth, Hermione would have scalded me."

I shrug and wave it off, "It's alright you didn't know and I got over it a while ago." Truthfully I'm still pretty soar on the subject but I don't let it affect me. Or show it outwardly, "Hey, how _is_ Hermione?"

"Hermione's doing great, still her smart self if that's what you were wondering. Hey did you know she's betrothed to?" its weird but he seems to say her name fondly, weird.

"No…I mean maybe I do. I don't really remember. Look we can get together soon but I really must be on my way, he gets really annoyed if I'm late."

"Well alright, who is he?"

I smirk, "I have to go Ron, and it was nice seeing you again."

"Who is he? Come on mate, tell me!"

I touch my lips with my finger, "It's a secret. Promised I wouldn't say anything. Besides it's not like you're telling me who it is you actually love."

He turns red and sputters, "H-how'd you know?"

"Well for starters, the only reason people don't like there betroth is because they love someone else or because they are truly a terrible person. And besides Luna is a very beautiful young women any man would love to be betrothed to her, not to mention she's very sweet and caring. So obviously you can't not like her because of her personality. So that brings me back to my very first reason, you're in love with someone else."

He looks at me with a dumbfounded look before crossing his arms, "Well it's a secret just like the person you're late in seeing is a secret."

My eyes widen, "Oh crap! I have to go! Look we can see each other soon but not right now!" with that said I abruptly take off careful to not run into Ron this time.

Draco is going to be so mad when I show up; he's not a very patient man and can hold a grudge forever if you let him do so. Not to mention last time I was late he scared me half-to-death. I thought for sure he upped and left or was kidnapped by someone. But nope he was just hiding and as soon as I showed up he jumped out of his hiding spot and scared the living hell out of me, I still haven't forgiven him for that, though I probably will if he says sorry to me!

I still have scars on my knees from where we shoved me out of the alcove just so I can lie to the Royal Guards for him. Merlin I hope he doesn't decide to scare me again, once is enough. I don't think I could handle a second scare like that, it'd freak me out and in turn I'd end up slugging him. Actually I don't think I could I really don't want to mar his handsome face. Damn it, I'm too enthralled with him.

Anyways when I round the corner to where the alcove resided I hear a lot of commotion. Not fighting commotion or anything of the like, but admiring commotion. Oh please don't be what I think it is. If it is I am so going to scald him when I see him. Why would he do something so stupid? The reason we met in secret was because of what could have happened, a scandal could break out. Lots of false rumors would spread and it'd be just terrible for his reputation. So why would he do this?

As I hurry over to the commotion I'm greeted with lots of whorish fan-girlish screams and poor Draco he's in the middle of this whole fiasco. The girls and even woman are shamelessly throwing themselves at him and begging him to take them, gross. Wait…wait! Draco's hood is off no wonder he was so easily spotted but what really grits on my nerves is the fact that he's actually enjoying this; he has his familiar smug-smirk on his face as he basks in the girls' admirations and declarations of love.

"You pompous arsehole." I murmur slapping my forehead; however I stop to openly grin.

Draco may look like he's enjoying this but he is in fact not enjoying all of the attention being bestowed upon him. His eyes tell me a different story; he's completely annoyed and pissed off. I'll save him in a second but for now I'll stand back and admire him self. The strength of his jaw and the grace he holds as he just stands there. Merlin, could he get any more handsome? I knew he would be handsome when he got older, I just didn't know _how_ handsome he was going to get.

His blond hair settled to an almost white-blond color and his gray blue eyes, now darken and brighten with his emotions. It's sad to say but everything about him just oozes sexiness and hormones. He always has the habit of making me feel so inferior when I'm standing next to him. I mean he doesn't try to but that's kind of what happens when your family is known for their beauty. Yet I still can't help but love him even more when I see him.

Smiling I roll my eyes, well I might as well save him even if he doesn't want my help. So with practice I ease my way into the crowd ignoring all the breasts in my face, sadly it does nothing for me. I'm only attracted to Draco. I push some of the women aside who try to block my way, hearing there annoyed huffs I ignore them. There not important enough for me to care about at the moment.

Finally, just as I'm about to make it to the front I'm suddenly shoved hard from behind sending me a few feet ahead, which is where I of course loose my footing, damn it I really need to work on my balance, because Merlin forbade me for not having perfect balance and all that. As soon as I think I'm going to be making the ground my new friend, a familiar hand steadies me, which of course sends fireworks blasting up my spin.

Sheepishly I look up at Draco who's smirking, "Sh-shut up! There vultures!"

"Really? I think there amusing."

"Of course you would" I say sighing before taking back my arm, "I came to save you from them, but if you find them _so_ amusing I'll leave you to it."

He scoffs, "Who said I needed saving? I was entertaining myself because someone was taking there time getting here."

"Prince Draco!" a female cries out.

"Look at me Prince!"

"No! Look at me Prince!"

"Marry me! I love you!"

Shuddering I shake my head, "More like having your ego stroked you ego maniac." I huff, "Besides I took a nap. Then I had to do something for my uncle and then I ran into Ron, so there!"

"Well I wont deny that Harry." He keeps his attractive smirk plastered on his equally attractive face, "Let's be off then."

I nod only to freeze when he suddenly takes my hand, "Draco…?" I say hesitantly.

"It's so you don't get taken over by the vultures as you so eloquently call them."

It's my turn to scoff, "It's more likely you'll be taken over by the vultures. Me, they wouldn't even notice or care."

"You don't realize how…handsome you are do you?"

A blush makes its away across my face before looking down embarrassedly, "I…that's got nothing to do with our current conversation. How is your ego and my looks the same?"

He shrugs and doesn't answer more preoccupied with making his way through the annoying fan girls, which I will now start dubbing as the vultures because that's what they are. I don't see how some one like Draco can-on second thought I can. He has a humongous ego and it's most definitely not a surprise that he enjoys having it stroked. Stupid ego maniac. His long slim fingers tighten around my hand as he pulls us through the seemingly unending crowd of vultures.

Merlin, where did they come form? I mean I know Godricks Hallow is sort of big…but this many women? Jeeze, this wouldn't have happened if he kept his hood up, but no Draco Bloody Malfoy had to get his ego stroked. I would have made it here eventually; he just needed to wait a bit more. Wait this _is_ Draco we are talking about, waiting and him don't go together, its like toothpaste and orange juice mixed together.

"Hey why did you take your hood down? I know you don't like being seen because of your guards but really…"

"It's…I'll tell you in my carriage." He sounds unsure and for a moment that really worries me. But instead of voicing my worries I pause in midstep.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"To the castle of course-"

My eyes widen, "W-what why?"

"…I'll tell you when we get inside. Being surrounded by gossiping hags is not an ideal place to tell my reasoning. And there is a reason."

He tugs me along and finally takes us out of the crowd of vultures toward his sleek black carriage drawn by black mustangs, however I put my foot down and refuse to move, "Draco-"

He turns to me and gazes at me with such unguarded softness that I nearly chock on my spit; instead I stop breathing, "Do you not trust me Harry?"

Fighting back a furious blush that is creeping up I swallow nervously before allowing myself to breathe, "I…yes Draco. You know I trust you but you're…you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"If you trust me then come with me." So I slowly nod because obviously I trust him more than I should but yet a deep part of me knows that he would never intentionally hurt me, so I nod again before he finally pulls me to the waiting carriage.

His doormen opens the carriages black silver incrusted door, instead of getting in first, he places his hands on my hips and gently pushed me inside, I can't help but feel my heart beat erratically against my chest. When I'm inside I notice that everything inside is made from black silk with a hint of silver and green in the mix. The windows are covered by silver drapes which are unfastened and dangling limply. Gathering my courage I quickly take a seat opposite of where Draco sits, though I would love nothing more than to sit next to him and feel his warmth burning into my skin.

As soon as the door is shut we are bathed in tense silence and I can't help but shift nervously in my seat and when the carriage is pulled foreword by the horses I take in a calming breathe. What's going on? Part of the ride is meant with silence and the air around us is incredibly thick. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"D-Draco what's going on? And why am I going to the castle with you?" I'm ashamed to admit that my voice came out slightly shaky sounding.

He remains quiet as he lazily places his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow is resting on the window frame, and I can't help but notice that our knees are touching. Calm down this is not the time to drift into fantasies about Draco, finally he speaks.

"My…parents want to meet the person who is keeping my attention. In fact they demanded that I bring you to the castle so they can finally meet you."

My mouth drops open but I quickly shut it before shaking my head, "How…did they find out?"

"It wasn't really hard to figure out. I'm almost always absent from the castle and I'm almost always slipping out of lessons. Not to mention I was found out one day…because my Father sent someone to follow me."

Sweat accumulates in my hands so I start rubbing them nervously against my pants legs, "I'm sorry for getting you into so much trouble, Draco."

He chuckles quietly a familiar smirk plays across his features, "Don't be sorry, I've always enjoyed pissing off my parents. And besides being with you is much more appealing then being stuck behind a close door while my teacher teaches me useless knowledge." I can't help but feel warmth slowly fill up my belly, if it's even possible I might have fallen even more in love with him.

However that happy contented feeling slowly disappears as I curiously gaze at him, he's lost his smirk and instead he looks really down and…and something else I can't name. What else is bugging him, I wonder?

"Draco…what else is bothering you? I can see it in your face you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

He doesn't look surprised by this since I've always been able to read him and his complicated emotions. In fact I still find myself figuring him out sometimes; he's one of the most complicated people I've ever met. But that's what makes him unique I suppose.

Draco remains quiet before finally shaking his head and looking at me, "Today I announced my engagement."

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
I love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart_

* * *

A/N

Song: To Be Loved; Papa Roach

I've decided to end it here because I thought that this was a nice place to stop, I guess it's a cliffhanger sorry. I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger but I always find them fun once in a while so yep here it is.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it'd be much appreciated if you told me what thought of said story. I'd like some feed back, I like knowing what my readers like or dislike about my story. It'd be much obliged but you don't have to, it's all good! =)

~Lovely


	3. The Parents

A/N

Hey, I'm back with the third chapter! I do hope you enjoy, thanks to a pushy reviewer (Jk, promise) I managed to get this out! All of questions shall be answered~! Well not all of them, after all what kind of author would I be if I laid everything out in the beginning?

Warnings: Angst(of course), drama(of course), and nothing much else.

Without further ado I give you…The Parents(God my titles are lame, lol)

* * *

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the__start__  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_  
_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Draco remains quiet before finally shaking his head and looking at me, "Today I announced my engagement."_

Everything stopped everything all around me stopped. My breathing. My heart. A feeling of heartbreak slowly starts to take over before it finally consumes me. Finally takes me over. My…no Draco's engaged? He's getting married? I should have seen this coming; he is the next King in line. But yet why does it…why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel as if something shattered between us, a thread severed and cut?

Everything's changed but yet it hasn't. This hurts, it really hurts. But I shouldn't be surprised this should have never come as a shock to me. He's the Prince it's his duty to the crown to get married, in fact I'm surprised it hasn't come a lot earlier, he's what, eighteen now? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a fiancée when he was my age.

Biting my bottom lip I force myself to relax and force a smile to spread across my face, this may feel like a punch in the gut. But what friend would I be if I refused to support him on this? If I through a fit and cried my eyes out because of this? Besides his fiancée is probably really beautiful and maybe he'll be happy with her. So forcing all my sadness, thoughts, and hurt away I keep the smile on my face.

"Well that's wonderful news! What's her name, Draco?" I ask softly.

He's still refusing to look at me which is weird but that's okay it doesn't really bother me, "Astoria Greengrass."

I blink and almost falter in my smile but I keep it up, she's the next door Kingdoms Princess, this must be an alliance. After all our Kingdoms haven't been on the best of terms with each other, "Oh so it's like that?" he nods and I put my knees to my chest, "Why are you so upset about it? She's known as the beauty of that Kingdom and I'm sure you guys will make lovely babies, they'll probably even surpass your beauty." I smirk, "Or maybe they'll be not so beautiful, in which case you can relax some." I'm teasing him but he's still not responding which sends warning bells off, "…Tell me Draco, why are you so upset about it? What's the matter?"

He suddenly turns his narrowed gaze at me and I can't help but gulp before rolling my eyes, "My problem?" he demands and I nod, "I don't want to be forced into this marriage! I couldn't care less if she's a known beauty throughout the world, it doesn't matter to me!" he huffs, "Besides I don't love her! I want to marry someone I'm in love with, not some hag just to fulfill a bloody alliance between the two Kingdoms!"

Blinking I scrutinize him before coming to a shocking conclusion that sends another painful ripple through my body, "You're in love with someone aren't you?"

Draco's dark gray blue eyes widen, in shock and then disbelieve before he shakes his head, "It doesn't matter if I am or not anymore. I'm engaged to some bloody wench now so it doesn't matter if I'm in love with some one anyways." he mutters finally slouching in his seat glaring at nothing,

Sympathy slowly starts to creep up and take control, frowning sadly I timidly touch his arm, "I'm…sorry Draco. I wish I could help you feel better but uh I'm just a peasant not royalty. So I really don't have much say in the matter…though…though I'm sure you'll be happy in the near future. You've always told me how you wanted to have your own family. Well now this is your chance!" I say trying to put light on this sad situation.

He rolls his eyes and pushes my hand away, "Yeah not helping any Harry. You should feel upset as well."

I already am feeling upset over your engagement; more then you'll ever know Draco, "Oh? Why is that?" I decide to play dumb.

"I won't be able to see you as much; our weekly time together will be cut down to every other week. I'll have to get all of this engagement figured out, sort stuff out, and finally move her stuff into my home. After all she will be staying with me; her family wants this weeding to happen in week's time. But that's unlikely to happen because I'll convince my parents otherwise. I refuse to get married in weeks time, a year should do it…" he continues talking but by now I'm already drifting off.

So I'll loose Draco for real this time? As soon as he gets married, no as soon as his new fiancée gets to the castle I'll loose him for real. He'll move on with his life and I'll be left in the dust picking up the fragments of the heart that no longer belongs to me. Tears well in my eyes but I quickly blink them away and swallow once again rubbing my hands on my pants.

"Harry? Do you understand?" he breaks me out of whatever self pity I was falling into, I just nod. Not trusting myself to speak yet, I love him to death. What does he want me to say? I can't change anything why is he so adamant about getting me to change my view?

Finally with a soft shake of my head I finally speak, "I…really don't know what you want me to say Draco. Do you want me to pity you is that it?" he doesn't say anything so I continue, "I pity you I do…but I mean you have had to seen this coming. You are the next King in line and as soon as your Father passes the thrown down to you, you are going to have to take it and you are going to have to have a wife. Other wise how else would you produce offspring's? You are the Prince, Draco, and I'm sorry but you have to follow your duty as the Prince."

"I didn't bloody ask for this! I didn't ask to be born as the Prince for this Merlin forsaken place! If I could I would refuse to take the thrown but _I_ respect my lineage to much to do such a cowardly thing! Besides I should have been able to choose the person I wanted to marry, like I care for Astoria that bloody wench." he mutters.

Irritation feels me and I can't help but snap, "Stop acting like such a spoiled prat Draco! Merlin you're eighteen act like it. Yes you're getting marred, yes you're the next bloody king in line and I get the way you're feeling. But as the Prince you _have_ to do this, you _have _to take the thrown and give us new hope with your offspring-"

"Why are you trying so hard to push me into this?" he suddenly asks and for a moment I'm speechless. I'm only pushing him to this because I love him and I know what's best for him even if doesn't realize it. And…and the sooner he gets done with it…the sooner I can try and move on and find someone else, though I believe that's highly unlikely.

So instead of answering I shrug and turn my attention to the window and remain quiet, I really don't trust myself to speak at this very moment, for fear of breaking down and spilling the fillings I've hidden from him, to him. Crossing my arms tightly over my legs, I continue staring out the window. After I've tied off the curtains so I could see.

"Answer me Harry, _why_ are you trying so hard to push me into this?"

"Its…I…because it's your duty that's why." so I'm telling half of the truth, he's not getting the other half that's for sure. He doesn't say anything to that and the carriage ride once again falls under an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

When we reach the castle I'm feeling dumbstruck and completely under dressed. The castle is beautiful no doubt about that. It's tall, taller then anything I've ever seen, and huge very huge. It's gray but has a nice old feeling to it, with vines crawling up the sides and when the carriage pulls up to the front door, I gape. Its two very tall church looking doors with stained glass windows with the Malfoy crest in scripted in the stain glass.

The carriage pulls to a quick stop and before I can eagerly leave, Draco's hand wraps around my wrist and holds me still, "I know you're excited but I have to go over some things with you, alright?" I nod hardly containing my glee as he smirks at my childish like antics.

"Alright but make it quick."

He sighs, "First and for most do not speak unless you are spoken too, alright?" I nod confusedly, "My Father is very old fashioned and he likes being respected…my Mother isn't like that but she has no say in the matter."

"Well that's sexist." I scoff.

"Yes well like I said my father is old fashioned and I guess that's it. Except do try to have proper table manners, that's something my mother will get irritated. Also try not to speak out if you see something you don't like. I'd rather not have to convince my father to not put you in the dungeon." at that my breathe catches in my throat and I look at him feeling scared all of a sudden.

"Wh-what?"

He smiles genuine which makes me completely relax, "Don't worry I'll protect you. As long as you're my gust they can't really do anything detrimental to you, I promise." Blushing at his words I shyly nod and hear him chuckle just as the carriage door is opened; light falls in filling the dark carriage.

When I try to leave first, Draco keeps me back before exiting first himself, pompous prick. Probably wanted to be first because he's the Prince. Rolling my eyes I finally exit as well, only to have Draco help me down which makes me feel a little bit like a girl, which also makes me frown a little in disdain. As soon as my feet touch the smooth tiled ground I look around in awe.

It's still just as beautiful as I had imagined, there's a tall ivory fountain in the middle of the courtyard with a beautiful carved out mermaid, water is flowing from a basin she's holding. There's podiums on both sides of the courtyard holding varies statues of whatever they are and it looks very clean. There's even a sent of something lovely in the air, oh wow. This place is beautiful; I don't see why Draco would hate here so much. The façade of the building is beautiful as is its old structure, though I can't help but notice two tall towers in the distant. This place reminds me of a place straight out of a fairy tale.

"If you're done gaping Harry, I'd love to go inside." Draco drawls and I roll my eyes before nodding.

"Fine, fine, fine. You can't blame me I've never seen the palace or even been inside its gates before. So of course I'm going to be in awe." he doesn't reply before easily turning around and walking over to the tall church doors, I follow him close behind. I really don't want to get lost.

However I pause, frown, and take a hold of his cloak, "Uhm…do I look okay?" I ask shyly feeling extremely embarrassed. I mean I'm wearing a shabby cloak, I've had forever, and the clothes I have now barley fit me because there hand downs from Dudely, and he is quite a big fellow.

Draco stops before looking me over his shoulder, "You look fine Harry and if you still feel utterly self conscious I'll lend you some clothes of mine-"

"Ah-no! I couldn't possible wear clothes of royalty its unbecoming of me. And…and you said I look okay and I trust you. So lets go visit the King and Queen." he scoffs but nods anyways and I take my hand off his cloak.

Following him, I can't help but have my mind wonder at the lavishly decorated courtyard. I just noticed silver and blue drapes twirling around tall podiums and pooling onto the ground, I wonder what they do if it rains or snows? Do they leave them up or take them down? I don't know, royals do a lot of odd stuff. Draco pushes open the doors and disappears inside; once again I'm struck in awe.

It's beautifully decorated with all its silks, paintings, and flora. The foyer has a diamond chandelier hanging high above me, the lights causing the diamonds to sparkle and reflect off the walls. The foyer is split in two by two curling stair cases in front of me. In the middle of the staircases is a door and I wonder if it leads to the ballroom or the thrown? But there are two open doors to my left and right, one's closed and the other is open. The one that's open leads to a library; I wonder how many books they have stored in there.

However instead of going to the library he turns to the right and starts heading to the closed door, I wonder where that leads? Well I'll be finding out sooner then later anyways. When Draco reaches said door, he pauses waiting for me and when I catch up he puts his hand on the ivory handles, twists them open, and open the doors wide. What's inside also leaves me amazed, I honestly don't think I'll ever be disappointed with this castle or what I see.

The King and Queen are sitting in the middle of the room, in front of tall sun windows. It's lavishly decorated as well and it's amazing to see that there is also a fire place, which is weird because this is a sun room. Maybe it's beautiful to watch the snow fall in this room with the fire place roaring? There is, however, some of the Queens lady's in waiting along with a couple of guards for the King and Queen.

"Mother, Father. I've brought the person you wanted to see." he places his hands on my shoulders and stirs me in front of him.

The Queen, his mother is daintily lounging in a day bed her body covered in a very beautiful flowy dress that wraps around her curves wonderfully. The King is standing behind her and casually looking out the window a glass of wine in one hand. He's wearing very fine clothes with a short silver cloak, his hair is partly braded and I still can't help but feel so inferior next to them. There all so beautiful and here I am, just a plane person from the town.

The King turns to face me and I'm shocked to say that he almost looks like Draco except, and I hate to say this, he is not as handsome as him. It seems Draco's surpassed his father in the beauty department. Well I mean next to his mother anyways.

"Ah, so this is the person you've been sneaking off to see, hmm Draco?" it's his mother and her voice is light and carefree she smiles warmly.

"Yes mother his name is Harry-"

"Let the boy speak Draco, he is not a mute I presume." the King says voice not as warm but calculating.

Swallowing my nerves I shyly nod, "My…my name is Harry Potter your highnesses."

His Mother just like his father, have shock flash across there faces before it disappears just as quickly. Leaving me wondering if I was just imagining it or not, "I see." the King says taking a sip of his blood red wine.

"Don't be rude Draco, offer your guest a seat, we wont bite." his Mom says and I'm assuming he nods because he gently pushes me forward before leading me to a love seat that's directly across from his Mother, he pushes me down and I sit awkwardly, Draco does the same, "Would you like some tea Lord Potter?" my mouth drops open at that.

"I…I'm not a lord your highness." I sputter out then swallow when she gives me a look, "I-I mean…I would like some tea, your highness."

She drops her look and smiles before waving her hand. A pretty lady in waiting, with long red flowing hair walks over to us and picks up the tea kettle, which is on a very pretty decorative table with glass for the top. The girl pours the tea carefully into the tea cup and glances at me.

"One lump or two, sir?"

"Two please." she picks up a prong and takes out two sugar lumps before disposing of them into my tea, she hands it to me and I carefully take it. The pretty lady goes back to her spot and nervously I take a sip of said tea. Only to force myself from flinching, it's very bitter and it has no flavor. But then again I was never one for tea in the first place.

"Will you tell me how you two met?" his Mother, the beautiful Queen asks and I look at Draco, he subtly nods so I nod too, "Really now, I don't think you need Draco's permission. If I ask you can tell me." I just nod again not sure what else to do.

"Are you going to speak or not, boy?" The King demands and I shakily nod, "Well?"

"Right. Uh…uhm we met when I was eleven and he…he was thirteen." I finally supply.

The King gives me a long scrutinizing look befor taking a sip of his wine once more, "You have known each other for six years, is that right?'

"Y-Yes your highness."

"Draco, tell me, were you ever going to tell me? Or would I be kept in the dark?" his voice is dangerously close to being cold, I flinch and can't help but place a comforting hand on his arm though when I notice what I've done I quickly pull my hand away, claps my hands together, and put them in my lap. His Mother was giving me a strange look.

"Father," his tone is just as cold as his, "I'm afraid to say that it isn't really any of your business with what I do with my life or how I spend it."

He chuckles but it's a chuckle that sends shivers down my spine, "Is that so?' Draco nods, "I'm sure that wasn't my question, now was it?"

"I know what your question was it does not mean I'll satisfy you with an answer."

The King suddenly chuckles again, "I see how it is Draco. Would you really disobey me in front of your guest, hmm? When you know what happens when you disobey. Did you not learn your lesson last time?"

With eyes wide I look at Draco and even though he looks calm on the outside, in the inside he is shaking with repressed anger. However I'm surprised to find him suddenly grab my arm and glare at his Father, "Would you rather I humiliate you once again, Father?" he retorts just as coldly.

This is where the Queen decides to step him, "My dear boys we have a guest, please behave your selves."

His Father ignores the Queen bent on focusing on his son, "I repeat Draco do you want to continue disrespecting me or shall I punish you?"

This time Draco coolly stands up and keeps me on the love seat, "How can I disrespect someone when I hold no respect for them in the beginning?' he replies and I can't help but shiver noticeably at the slight drop in temperature, the atmosphere is thick with tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife, I'm worried for Draco, what did I walk into? I feel as if I'm missing something really big, "Do you really think threatening me with punishment is going to make me subdue to you?" he asks coldly, "It doesn't it just makes me pity you-"

SMACK

I cry out in horror when the King slaps Draco hard across the face, "D-Draco!" I stammer out dropping my tea and hurriedly jumping up, only to put myself in front of the King as his son, "I-I don't care if you're the King! Who hits there son like that? How do you plan on earning respect from your villagers when you can't even earn respect from your own son!" it's out before I can stop it, gasping I quickly cover my mouth with my hands, what did I just do? Who blatantly disrespects there King like that?

Draco pushes me behind him and glares at his Father, "He's right you know. Come on Harry lets go to my room." with that said he swirls around before grabbing my wrist and all but yanking me out of the room.

Fearfully I follow him, I can feel the King's eyes burning a hole into my back. It's scary and I can't help but shrink into myself fearfully and flinch a tiny bit. Oh Merlin I'm dead. I'm completely dead. No one talks to there King like that, not without signing a death wish. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Taking in a shaky breathe, I try to calm myself by letting my fingers touch his hand holding my wrist, it works just a tiny bit at any rate.

Yet I don't regret it, I know I'm going to die because of what I did. But who hits there son like that? What kind of person would hit there child? Who does that? I mean as much as my Uncle and Aunt hate me they've never raised a hand toward me. But then again there all bark and no bite so it's not a surprise. There _son_ on the other hand is a completely different story, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that his father raised a hand against him and I'm worried. I hope his Father didn't leave a mark.

Biting my bottom lip I allow him to lead me up the right set of stairs, I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice my surroundings or notice where going. I do know that we are going up a long flight of stairs and when we reach the top he starts taking me down a couple of hallways. There are too many turns for me to even remember the way back to said stairs.

When we finally stop he's at another door but it's not as tall as any others I've seen. He opens the door, pulls me inside, and closes the door behind me. When he releases my wrist I finally chance a look around, his room is big. Much bigger than my room at home even my living room combined. His bed is bigger than a King size, if that's even possible, and its underneath a window. His room his big enough to hold four book cases, a sitting area, and hell even a fireplace. I wonder how that works. He has tall wardrobe on the left me and that's when I notice the other door, I wonder if that goes to the bathroom? Anyways I don't have time for this.

Shaking my head I look up at Draco, raise my hands and timidly touch his cheek, "I-I'm sorry. Are you alright? It…it doesn't hurt much does it?"

He shakes his head and gently removes my hands, but not before I gently trail my fingers over his bruise, I'm glad to see that he doesn't have a bruise its just red, "It's nothing, my Father has given me worse."

I gasp horrified at him, "W-what?"

"Calm down Harry, it really is nothing."

"Oh Merlin! Are you going to get hurt because of my big mouth?" I ask and he doesn't say anything my worry intensifies, "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to open my mouth and you even warned me not to say anything if I don't like what I've seen. But I couldn't help it! What kind of monster hits there children just because there mad?"

"Harry?"

"What?" I reply still feeling terribly worried, "You're going to get hurt because of me because it's my entire fault! I shouldn't have said anything but…but you got hurt so I couldn't exactly not say anything about it."

"Harry?" Draco finally snaps, I stop talking and turn my attention to him.

"What?" he doesn't say anything and its then that I realize he still has my hands in his but what I'm not prepared for is this.

He leans in and kisses me.

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_  
_Before I go (before I go)_  
_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_  
_It is Time to let you go_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_  
_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

* * *

A/N

Song: Forever; Papa Roach

Well here is the next chapter! I do so hope you enjoy the cliff hanger! I wasn't actually going to leave a cliffy this time but I couldn't help it! It just clicked and it just happened. Funny thing this wasn't how I was going to originally end it. The ending was going to be much different as was the meeting with the 'rents. Well just goes to show you that, not everything turns out the way you planned especially when it comes to writing! Or drawing too I guess, lol.

Anyways leave a review please, I like knowing what my readers think okay? Also I hope this chapter surprised you!

~Lovely


	4. The Confessions

A/N

Well I'm back with the fourth chapter, I do hope you like it!

Warnings: Some kissing and nothing else. Just talking and what not.

Without further ado I give you…The Confessions

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.__  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

_He leans in and kisses me._

Gasping I stare at him with wide eyes, oh Merlin he's kissing me. Draco is _kissing _me. Draco Bloody Malfoy, the _Prince _of Godric's Hallow is kissing _me. _Me, Harry Potter. His gray-blue eyes are now stormy with an unfamiliar emotion. A tentative hand gently cups the back of my neck and pulls me in closer, I raise my hands and put them on his chest, not to feel him of course, but to at least give us some breathing room. Well me breathing room at any rate, he doesn't seem to mind as he is currently snogging me.

A big part of me wants to kiss him back and maybe I do just a little but the other part of me knows that this is wrong and not okay. For Merlin's sake he's engaged _and_ he's the Prince and if word were to get around that…that the Prince and I shared a kiss, oh Merlin I don't even want to think about it. But maybe I deserve to be a little selfish. I can only imagine how Hermione would react if she found out. So with a timid curl of my fingers I close my eyes and kiss him back.

Seems that's what he's been waiting for because as soon as I fully responded he curled an arm around my waist and pulled me flush close. Oh Merlin this should not taste as good as it does. His lips soft but a little dry move against mine and the feelings that blast up and down my spine are leaving me breathless. I never imagined what it'd be like to kiss Draco…I mean I thought about it but I never thought it'd come to pass. Kissing Draco and him kissing me.

Feeling flustered I finally use all my will to push myself away from him, its hard because I love him and this kiss is amazing. It's leaving my stomach fluttering and tumbling around nervously. Taking in a deep breath I carefully remove myself from his arms and step back, "Wh-what was _that_ Draco?"

He smirks and runs a hand through his hair, "I believe that was a kiss Harry. You do know what one _is _right?"

"Of course I do! Don't be a prat tell me what that was about! You can't just do _that _and…and act nonchalant about it!" I shout and no I'm not mad or angry, when my emotions are all on haywire I tend to loose control and get flustered.

His attractive smirk is still plastered on his face, "Do what? Come on you're a big boy, say it."

Feeling even more flustered, my face turns red and I groan, "Prat! Why…why did you _kiss_ me?" I meant for it to come out annoyed but shockingly it came out sounding vulnerable. What…what the hell? Its then that I realize my body's shaking and my heart is clenching.

"Why?" I nod, not willing myself to speak, "because I can that's why."

Gaping, I look at him as if I've been slapped before narrowing my eyes and trying really hard to control my emotions, "You stuck up pompous arsehole!" I mutter, "That was _my_ first kiss! How dare you…you say that! If-if-" I cut myself off to pissed to form coherent words.

Draco raised his brow before giving me a strange look, "That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah so what if it was? You don't have to look at me like that, not _everyone_ divulges in sex escapades!"

He laughs amusedly, "Funny Harry but that's not what I meant." he saunters over to me before raising his hand and cupping my cheek, he used his thumb to trace over my lips. I'm blushing terribly now and I'm afraid he might hear how hard my heart is beating, "Thanks for giving me your first kiss."

"I-I it's not like I planned it or-or anything."

"I want…let me kiss you again." my eyes widen and widen even more as he starts to pull me once more toward his face.

"W-wait, " I'm so tired of sounding like a blushing virgin but Merlin, how can he turn me into one? "You-you're en-engaged-"

His eyes narrow fiercely, I swallow a tad fearful, "I don't want to hear that word fall past your lips, do you understand?" his voice is thin and icy sounding, I nod slowly, "This is about _us_ not that bloody wench! I won't have her spoil this!"

"Draco…wh-what are you talking about?"

"Be quiet for once and let me do this!" without waiting for my approval or not he smashes his lips against mine and grabs my wrists tightly. With a gasp on my part he walks us backwards until my back connects with the wall.

Why the hell is he being so aggressive? I mean I know it's in his nature because that's how is, but he's never been like that toward me not until now at any rate. With his fierce eyes staring me down I can only submit, which makes me want to slam my head against the wall. I hate submitting to anyone it's not _in_ my nature. But Merlin, he has this way of making me submit and as much as my pride refuses to admit, I like it.

I'm allowed to be selfish just this once. So I kiss him back and when his hold slackens on my wrists I break them free and place my hands on his shoulders, my fingers curled in his fabrics. Simultaneously we close our eyes and I feel myself relax as he places his hands on my hips. He eases off the aggressiveness and turns the kiss, dare I say gentle and sweet? He doesn't try to turn it into something not so innocent; I don't think I'd be able to handle that if that _did_ happen.

Though it's over sooner then it should be, I'm highly affected by said kiss but when I look at him he doesn't seem affected at all! If his calm and collected look is anything to go by. Gathering what little pride I have left I finally decide to speak.

"You…you owe me an explanation and if you even _try_ to say 'because you can' again, I'll hurt your jewels." I threaten and I'm glad my voice has gone back to normal, even though it does sound a little faded. But that's beside the point.

He winces before easily letting go of me, my hands drop, and I shamelessly wish his hands were on me again, it's not my fault they burn where he touched. Draco, once again, runs a calming hand through his hair messing it up; though I have a feeling he doesn't really care at the moment. Which is weird to say because he's narcissistic when he wants to be.

He lets out a soft sigh before grinning at me, "I've noticed the way you've been looking at me even when you're trying in _vain_ to hide it." at that my voice catches in my throat, "In fact you've been looking at me like that since as long as I can remember, though I'm sure you were too young to realize it. Tell me, how old were you when you found out you were in love with me?"

With wide eyes I nervously start wiping the accumulating sweat in my hands on my pants, "I…I have no idea what you're talking about." I sound pathetic even to myself.

"You're a terrible liar Harry." he smirks, "Tell me and I'll tell you something in return."

"Ah…uhm si-since I was fif-fifteen." I hate stammering when I'm feeling like this! How can he so easily get under my skin and reduce me to _this_ in just a couple of sentences? Frankly it's not fair and wait what am I doing? I just confessed, he just found out that I've been in love with him forever. This is not okay, this is _not_ okay! This is it, he's going to reject me and tell me that he was just playing with me. Merlin, I thought I was doing an amazing job at hiding my feelings.

"For little over a year then?" I nod to ashamed to say anything, biting my lip I look down and away from his prying eyes, "I see." it sends a shiver down my spine because he said it the exact same way his father did. However what surprises me is that he places two fingers underneath my chin and lifts it up, so I'm looking at him, "Confess for real and I'll surprise you with something."

Swallowing I do as he asks, "I…I love you Draco, I-I've always loved you." my voice is quiet at the end but he hears me if his smirk is anything to go by.

"That makes me happy. For someone to return my feelings is a great relieve." he says softly and presses a soft chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away, "Will you promise me something Harry?" I nod too shocked to say anything, "Promise me that you'll lay with me before I have to lay with my soon-to-be-wife."

My mouth drops open, w-what? Did he actually ask me that? Did he really just ask me that? How can he say that with such a straight face? Oh Merlin this is not okay for my heart, I'll die from shock before I even reach seventeen. But…wait he just admitted that he loved me back. I mean he didn't actually say those words, wait he didn't say those words! He's not getting off that easy. Forcing my embarrassment down I raise my hand and timidly touch his cheek.

"…Say it and we'll see."

"Say what?" he gives me a shit-eating grin and I sigh before, with one last caress, I take my hand back.

"Don't play dumb…it doesn't suet you. Say it and I'll answer." I reply feeling slightly huffy, I'm not going to agree to something so serious unless I know he actually feels the same about me.

He rests his forehead on mine and smiles, taking a strand of my hair in his fingers he answers, "I love you Harry Potter. Satisfied?" when I look in his eyes I know he's not lying, the way the gray blue of his eyes brighten and soften with warmth.

Returning a smile of my own, I nod, "Yes I'm satisfied and…and to answer your question," I grow extremely shy and embarrassed, "I…I pro-promise to lay with you."

He gathers me in his arms and holds me tight I place my arms around his neck and hold him as well, "I'm glad to hear it."

We both hold each other for a while enjoying the warmth we eminent from each other, this feeling is nice and I wonder…I wonder how long it'll last? If this is a dream I hope I don't wake up any time soon. Biting my bottom lip I gently place my lips on his neck, kiss it, and let out a soft sigh. I don't want to ruin this moment but really what…what about his fiancée?

"Draco?" I ask, tone quiet not willing to break this comfortable feeling between us, "What…what about-"

"No we are _not_ going to talk about that." I sigh at his stubbornness.

"We will have to you know?" he nods but holds me tighter, "But…not right now I guess." he nods again before finally pulling away.

"Let me show you my favorite places okay?" it's my turn to nod, "But there is some things you cannot talk about. If you see something do not tell anybody about it. Do you promise me?"

"I do. But if I'm not supposed to see something then why are you showing me?"

"I want to show you, I don't like hiding stuff from you. So you deserve to see my favorite places."

That makes me frown, what has he been hiding from me? I mean I know he's a part of the royal family and all royals have secrets. But he seems as if these secrets are more detrimental then he lets on, which worries me a bit. It makes me think I should leave but when I look him that thought quickly disappears. I mean really maybe I'm just over reacting and he's just putting on a front to scare me and if he is then he's being an arse.

"Alright show me your favorite places." he smirks before completely releasing me, I let my arms drop to my sides.

"Great!"

* * *

The last place he shows me kind of gives me chills as we walk down a narrow staircase; it curls and is made of iron. Our feet resound around us like an echo and it gives off an eerie feeling because of the torches lighting our paths, the flames cast shadows and flicker every now and then.

"Draco…how is this a favorite place of yours?" he grabs my hand and continues pulling us down the stairs.

"Just relax everything is going to be okay." he reassures and when we reach the last step he doesn't hesitate before pulling me down the hall to the left.

We reach the door at the very end of the hall, he reaches his hand out and twists it open before pulling me inside.

It's bright in here and there is a lot of natural and unnatural light, which I can't quiet explain. It's a semi-small room with a table in the middle and an empty fire place with a caldron hanging in it. There is a wall dedicated to bookcases with books filling every shelve. But what really draws my attention is to all the glass equipment on the table, I tilt my head to the left curiously.

"What is all this?"

He smiles and draws me over to the glass equipment, "I'm going to tell you something but you must keep this to your self."

I nod, "Of course Draco. So what is this creepy place?"

"This…this is where anything is possible. This is where I can create things and have them work like magick."

"Magick?"

"Yes magick. This is where my teacher teaches me how to make potions."

"Potions?" I ask slightly skeptical.

"Ah yes." this is where he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, it's amusing to see him start feeling awkward. It's very hard to make him feel awkward, "I guess this sounds kind of crazy but I'm not lying. From generations and generations of my bloodline, we've been able to have the ability to create stuff that makes miracles, it's even said that our late great, great, great grandfather had the ability to make magick. He could control the four elements with just a whirl of his fingers or a simple word. Of course we don't have proof of that. But it must be true because only we can brew potions to perfection."

I stare at him for a while, not sure if I should believe him or not. A part of me doesn't want to but the other part of me wants too. I mean I know he wouldn't lie just to impress me he has too much pride to do so. Though when he lies he's not really lying it's more like he's bending the truth, which I guess is lying. But he's never told a lie that would destroy his reputation.

So with a strange look I gaze at him, "Show me. I want to believe you."

He looks conflicted, "I can't my teacher forbids me to do so."

"Oh, well, that's alright then. I believe you at any rate." I grin feeling questions bubble, what? I want to know what he's made so far, "So what have you made so far?"

"Healing remedies, healing potions, and potions that do harm." an air of cockiness arise and I smirk, that's the Draco I know and love.

"So you've healed people before?" I ask softly, he nods, and I smile warmly, "That's really sweet of you."

"Well I mean I didn't give the people who need the potions to them, someone came for them."

"All the same, they wouldn't be healed if you hadn't."

He scoffs, "My teacher is a master at potions if I didn't make them he would have."

Sighing I roll my eyes, "I'm trying to compliment you, don't be such a prat about it."

Draco smirks and places his hands around my waist pulling me closer, "Who would I be if I wasn't a prat? Hmm?"

"A likable person who isn't an arse?" I reply smirking nonchalantly at my nails.

"Oh haha funny Harry." he drawls sarcastically before releasing me.

"I thought so. Anyways is this all you wanted to show me?" he nods, "Let's leave this creepy place then."

"I should just leave you down here for your terrible joke."

"You could if you wanted but then you'd be terrible bored and your prat level would increase within time until someone finally had enough of your pratness so then-" he places a warm hand over my mouth and I smirk before licking the palm of his hand, he pulls away with a disgusted look and wipes my saliva on my cloak.

"What are we twelve now?" he scoffs but I shrug before turning him around and pushing him out of this creepy room, "Alright we're leaving." I stop pushing him and start following him up the stairs.

When we reach the top my eyes scan the walls only to let out a gasp as I look at the clock, "Oh crap. I'm late!"

He gives me a puzzled look, "What are you late for?"

"Making dinner for my relatives." I murmur running a hand through my hair, "I have to go maybe they wont be completely mad when I return."

"Don't worry we'll just have a royal guard escort you home, they'll explain the situation and-"

"NO! I-I mean no Draco its fine really. Just point me to the nearest exit and I'll be out of your hair-"

"At least allow me to take you in a carriage so you wont be late." sighing I nod, "Perfect. Don't worry if they keep you locked up I'll be your knight-in-shining armor and rescue you."

Smirking I shake my head, "I'm sure that wont be necessary. They'll just keep me confined to the house until they see fit to finally allow me to venture."

"How long?" he asks curiously as he starts leading me to where the carriages are.

"Honestly?" he nods, "It depends on there mood. If there in a good mood two days; bad mood a week and if there in a really, really bad mood probably two weeks."

"Two weeks?" his eyes harden, "Don't worry if it comes to that I'll just break into your house and demand you be released."

"Calm down, honestly Draco. There really not that bad-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! They treat you like some common slave and lock you up like a prisoner. They make you do everything because there _too_ lazy to get off _their_ arses and do it themselves."

Giving him a deadpan look I roll my eyes, "You do realize you just described your living right?"

He shoots me a glare and I raise my arms in surrender, "It's different, I'm a Prince. I have to act like that."

I scoff, "No you don't _have_ to act like that. You _choose_ too, there is a big difference."

"You've met my father Harry." he points out and this is where I sigh before crossing my arms and giving him _that_ look that I've mastered. He winces before covering my face with his hand, "Stop. You know as well as I do that our positions are different."

"Alright fine you win." groaning I push his hand away, "Still it's not that bad. They don't hit me the only one who does that is Dudley. Even has a game called _Harry-Hunting_." I shiver then blink before realizing what I admitted, "Ah…uhm please disregard that."

Draco's eyes narrow dangerously, "You want me to disregard what you've just said?" I nod slowly, "Not going to bloody happen. Come let's get you to your house."

I touch his elbow, "What…are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He answers.

"Draco." I warn.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch I'm not going to do anything that'll be detrimental to your cousin."

"Draco…" I let out a sigh and roll my eyes, "Just…don't be too hard on him? He's kind of a baby sometimes." What? Don't give me that look! Even if I wanted to stop him he'd just go behind my back and do it anyways.

"I can't promise anything."

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_They good and the bad times, we've been through them All_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

* * *

A/N

song: Everytime We Touch; Cascada

*Gasp* I just realized something! This one wasn't a cliff hanger! Though I do so _love_ cliff hangers! So don't be surprised if one happens again! ;)

Well here is the next chapter, I'm not too fond of it. It kind of turned out terrible. But here you go anyways. Anyways I should have said this a while ago, the song lyrics aren't just for show, promise. Think of them as some sort of foreshadowing on my part! Maybe they'll give you hints to what their future holds!

Oh and if anything is confusing just ask me about it. However if it's a question that'll be answered soon, I wont answer it. Besides if I were to answer questions(That would be revealed later) then the plot would be ruined! D; Well not really it just wouldn't be a surprise! And good news I know where this is going now! *pats self on back* I love my mind~! :)

~Lovely

p.s: Sorry if you found any glaring errors, I've never been good at grammar or punctuation.

**R&R**


	5. The Punishment

A/N

**I revamped this chapter. It's a bit, but not completely, different from the original.**

Warnings: a little bit of angst and fluff.

Without Further Ado I give you…The Punishment

* * *

_Gone are the flames gone are the tears and pain that Burned me that hurt me _

_Some days I could burn me and just still I knew I stood never too far from you  
_

_Look at me now, I made it  
See my hope now, I made it  
Reaching things now I never thought possible  
Here I am now, I made it.  
Here is my life, my true dream_

As soon as I returned home I knew something bad was going to happen, or did happen. I felt it in my bones and just to reassure myself I touched the key beneath my clothes. It's the key that opens all doors which is why I hold onto it. I don't want my Aunt or Uncle get a hold of it. Biting my bottom lip I quickly hurry to the front door, wrap my hand around the handle and twist it open. As soon as I enter I hide my emotions and put on an impassive look, it'd do me no good if my Uncle saw my distress. He'd use that against me.

However as soon as I closed the door behind me my Uncle's voice booms loudly reverberating around the whole house, "GET IN HERE!" he shouts, I quickly do as he asks.

"Yes Uncle?" he turns to me his face a deep purple, probably from anger, as he glares at me.

"Don't yes me, boy!" he seethes standing up, "You were late and you know what _that_ means I'm sure?"

I nod still keeping that impassive look on my face, though on the inside I'm shaking, "Yes Uncle."

"PETUNIA! he hollers and in an instant my aunt is at my uncles, she had left the sitting room previously, "Got get it and boy, stand over their." he points to a random corner, I hesitantly, as much as it pains me to admit, do as he asks. The worry intensifies tens fold it gnaws at my stomach. I'm getting a little scared. I have no idea what my uncle is planning but I'm sure I won't like it. I laugh sardonically, in my head of course, when have I ever liked anything he does?

My aunt turns around and hurries out of the living room before walking up the stairs. I watch her nervously, what are they planning on doing? I shouldn't be worried but they can be quiet cruel when they want to be. My uncle Vernon watches me with sick twisted glee in his piggy eyes, which automatically puts me on high-alert. Averting my gaze to the floor I place my hands behind my back. They wouldn't do anything too terrible would they? I could have laughed again but refrained from doing so. Of course they would, they despise me for some unknown reasons

I'm unaware of my aunt returning from upstairs until I hear the ominous footsteps slyly walking down the steps then pause as they reach the bottom. I don't look not even when she starts walking across the old floor, the footsteps stop as she most likely reaches her husband. However I tempt a small look and quickly sweep her over, she is holding something but I can't see it from the way she is holding it.

"Perfect Petunia, Harry come over here." I do as he asks only to let out a sharp gasp as I recognize the object being held captive in her selfish hands.

"Wait! Please don't Uncle! That's…that's the only pictures I have them!" I say trying really hard to keep the desperation out of my voice, though a little crept through. Unwilling to take my eyes off the photo album I close my hands into tight fists.

I _hid_ the album how could have they found it? I made sure it was hidden in a good hiding spot…unless I might have forgotten to put it back once I was finished looking through it. But even so that's _not_ the point! They surely they cannot be this cruel. I mean I know they hate me but to completely destroy the only memories I have of my parents they really must despise me.

I need them because ironically the only thing I remember about my past is their deaths and Ron's family of course. But I _need_ those pictures! I'm hoping that with some miracle they'll reboot my memories from long ago.

He tosses my photo album into a metal tin; open face and picks up a candle from the table and holds it menacingly above the photo album, "Such a shame then isn't it? This is your fault anyways my _dear_ boy. Next time you should think before you decide to show up late hmm?"

Petunia cross her arms, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, "He's as useless as his Mother, always had to be told twice before she was reprimanded."

"Please Uncle Vernon _please_ don't do it! I'm sorry for being late." I say desperately finally allowing the desperaction to show.

"That's too bad then I'm afraid-"

"Just…just one photo. Just let me have one photo. You…you can burn the rest."

"Harry dear if we were to show leniency you wouldn't learn your lesson," Petunia pauses with a sickly sweet tone, which tells me she's mocking me, "Now would you?" she grabs the candle from Uncle Vernon and drops it on the album, "Oh dear look at how klutzy I'm being. Such a shame isn't it?"

With a horrified gasp I run over to the slowly burning album and take the candle out of the metal tin, only to have it burn me. With a wince I blow the flame out and stupidly grab the burning album. Fire licks at my hands slowly consuming my skin, _it hurts_. Oh Merlin it _hurts!_ But the thought of loosing my memories forever pushes the terrible pain aside. With a barely contained cry of pain I toss it on the ground, rip off my cloak, and quickly throw it over-well I mean I tried to suffocate the flames but my Uncle grabs my arms and yanks me away from it; the cloak falls to the ground.

"NO! Let me go! Let me go!" I shout stifling a sob. He finally releases me just as the whole album engulfs in flames. With a frantic motion I regrab my cloak and throw it over the burning album and start beating it.

"Leave it boy and make my family and I some dinner."

When I finally managed to kill the fire I glare hatefully at my uncle, "Make. It. Yourself!" I finally snap gathering the ruined album in my arms, quickly standing up. I whirl around to face them, "You have _two_ arms and _two_ eyes! Make it _yourself_! I _trust_ you know how to _read_, right?" I practically snarl out.

SMACK

That's the sound of my Uncle's back hand slapping me hard across the face, I stumble to the ground, my glasses clatter to the ground, as does the album I was holding in my arms. With shock I cup my cheep and look at my Uncle, who's breathing heavy as if he ran a race. Is that how mad he is? Is he mad because I finally had enough of there crap?

"Stop sniffling you whimpering worm. Get up and make us some dinner." he finally snaps, tone as cold as ice.

Slowly I lower my hand only to wince when I finally feel the pain of my burned hands. They hurt, Merlin they _really_ hurt! Where is a healing salve when you need one? I don't know if I'll be able to cook with my hands, they hurt even bending them. With a soft pain filled sigh I grab my glass and place them on my face. Grabbing my cloak I quickly wrap said cloak around the burned album the smell of burned paper filling the air.

Holding the wrapped album tightly in my arms I stand up concealing the pain I'm feeling because it would due me no good to show him my weakness. Hell even the touch of the soft fabric hurts said burns. What the bloody hell was I thinking? Doing something so stupid yet…yet I couldn't allow my Uncle or my Aunt to destroy something so precious to me. However there is still the matter of my hands feeling like there melting, even if there not.

"I...I don't I can Uncle. My hands are-"

"That is your own fault is it not? Suffer through your stupidity and make us some tea." he orders and even though a big part of me wants to tell him to shove it, I nod anyways. Clutching the album tighter in my arms, "Oh and make some tea while you are at it." it seems like he just added it as an after thought.

With a stiff nod I hurry past them and straight into the kitchen where I set my bundle on the counter. My burns are now throbbing so quickly I hurry to the sink and turn on the faucet; instant relieve washes over me as I place my hands under the cold water. This can't last forever I have to cook for them and make them some tea. Yet, when I look down at my fingers, there already starting to look like different shades of red with different layers of skin burned off.

It was such an idiotic move on my part but I couldn't let my Uncle destroy my precious photographs. The only memories I have of them, I mean I remember some but it's really not enough, that's why I have the photos with me.

Turning off the water I turn to where the medkit is and take it down from where it was placed. Opening it I take out the bandages and try to look for some sort of burn salve but I can't find any. So painstakingly I began wrapping each and every finger individually before finally wrapping my hands. This…this will have to do.

I suppose I'll make the tea first and then I shall work on making the chicken and mash. However before I can start, I hear footsteps enter the kitchen. Swallowing I turn around and face my…Uncle. My cheek still stings a bit and I'm afraid he might hit me again if I make him angry. Well I guess I can't say they've never raised a hand to me to me now can I?

"Oh and boy you'll be confined to this house for two days. I would do a week but I'm going on a little trip so I won't be watching you. My family and I will be going you will be staying here. There will be a list of things for you to do I'm afraid. If you miss anything on the list, consequences will be dire, need I say more?" I meekly shake my head no, "Good you're learning." he smirks before exiting the kitchen.

Bloody bastard!

Just as he said I was confined to my house for two days, I was only let out to do my chores and make them food. The only time he let me leave was because I needed to go to the market and buy more food.

Fortunately I ran into Ron their, I had to quickly give him an excuse as to why I couldn't go and have some tea with him and his family. He seemed mighty disappointed and I had an inkling that he knew I was lying. But as much history we have together I couldn't bring myself to tell him my home situation…well and that I didn't want to tell him anyways. Though he shouldn't take complete offense I was never planning on telling Draco but he found out on his own, when I was fourteen. Needless to say I couldn't lie through the facts that were so obviously staring him in the face. He's too clever for his own good that's for bloody sure.

.  
It's ironic that the only thing I remember about my parents is their death and that's it, not to mention to add to the irony, I remember everything that had to do with Ronald and that's it. It's like Merlin, himself, decided to screw me over and laugh at my misfortune. Laugh at me because Merlin forbade me only to remember _that_ day and Ron.

It was a kick in the face when I was finally able to look at my album. Most of the pictures were burned and unsalvageable except for only two. Even then they were burned at the edges and will forever smell like smoke. The first picture is of my pretty mother and my handsome father with me nestled in between them. I look to be about four in this one. Another picture is just of little me and my father. It's painful and hurts more than I can imagine but sadly I cannot do anything about it now.

It's over and done with but at least I still have my family house, right?

My confinement is over and as I stand by the gate, after I was done carrying their luggage to their carriage, watching them leave. I can't help but a feel a deep sense of relieve. Finally I'll be free of them; finally I'll be able to do what I want without invoking the wrath of my dear Uncle. When the carriage disappears around the corner I hurry back inside and close the door behind me. Now time to see what the lovely chores my dear family left me to do.

Turning left I walk into the dining room and notice the letter on the dining room table with a resigned sigh I grab it off said table and look it over. Fantastic! I have to clean every room in the house, top to bottom, do all the dishes, do all the laundry, and scrub the floors also from top-to-bottom. Great its not like this'll take all day and part of tomorrow. Oh wait I have to go to the market and buy us some food, like we need any. I went shopping the other day. Of course they probably ate it all. Fighting back my sudden anger I shake my head and place said letter back on the table.

However I have feeling that the choirs will take much longer because of the terrible burns on my fingers and hands. I know I received them a couple of days ago but their still tender and it doesn't help that I have no burn salve to help heal them. If I did have burn salve these chores would be done without a hassle. Sighing I might as well tackle the laundry first and then everything else. I think I'll save the dishes for last; hot water is a bitch when it comes to burns.

I have some money hidden away for special occasions, well that is if my greedy relatives haven't found it yet. And yes I know buying salve for burns is not a special occasion but it's either get punished for being late with the chores or not be punished and have the chores finished before they get back. Obviously I'm going to pick the latter of the two options. Frowning I look around my house and frown, as much as I need the salve I'll just go tomorrow. That way most of my chores will be done and after I'm finished them I'll be able to relax…well as much as I can anyways.

So with another resigned sigh I start heading to the kitchen to get the supplies, actually I might as well do the dishes now than later. That way I can get them out of my way and not worry about them for the rest of the day. Well and it's not as time consuming as the rest of the chores laid out before me. When I enter the kitchen my eyes widen before narrowing. Of course they would dirty most of the dishes, couldn't make it easier for me could they? Bloody arses.

Guess I'll have to throw that thought out the window this will take longer, never mind the bloody burns I have. With a sigh I head over to the sink and began doing said dishes.

It's the next day when I finally had enough, I'm on my hands and knee's scrubbing the floors. My hands are in pain and burning it's enough to make me cry out in pain or wince every time I flex my fingers. Throwing the bristle on the ground with an annoyed groan I march up the now polished wooden stairs and hurry into my room. I quickly walk over to my side table carefully pull it aside and lift up a false bottom on my wooden floor. Carefully I ease my pain filled hand into the small opening and pull out a small bag of money. The coins jingle in response as I put them in my pocket. Putting the false bottom back on, I move my side table back to where it was and once again hurry out of my room.

I'm thankful that my Uncle isn't here he'd refuse to let me leave or even worse he'd make me continue working not caring if my fingers started to bleed, in fact he's just make me scrub harder if blood showed on the floor. I grab my extra cloak off the coat rack, place it around my shoulders, and finally leave my prison. Closing the door behind me I start heading to the market careful to pull my hood over my head, hiding my face. I mean I wouldn't have too but he wasn't holding back when he backhanded me. It's not black and blue, my bruise, but it's noticeable up close.

Closing my cloak tighter around me I pick up speed. I know I shouldn't be in a hurry but it kind of comes natural even _if_ my guardians aren't here right now. Well not to mention I want to finish my chores before the end of the week and I can't if my hands are they way they are right now. Letting out a soft sigh I continue my hurried pace to the _Medicine Shop _avoiding the carriages and pedestrians. Well there's one thing I like about where I live, my house isn't that far from all the shops I consider important. Now to avoid Ron at all possible, I won't be able to make up lies if the abuse is staring him right in the face.

Whatever as soon as I turn seventeen I'm taking control of the property and the wealth my late parents left. After, I'll kick my currant guardians out but not before lending them some money of course. Though I don't know why-no I know why. No matter how hateful they are toward me I'm still my Mom's son and I _do_ care about them if only a little. After all they didn't have to take custody over me they could have just let me become an orphan and ship me off to an orphanage. But they didn't and because of that I'm thankful.

When I round the corner I spot the _Medicine Shop_ at the end of the corner and let out a relieved sigh, good now I can finally buy the burn salve and finally start healing my fingers. It'll be enough to allow me finish my chores on time and maybe…maybe I can finally see Draco. My face grows warm at that thought and my stomach flutters but then I frown and touch my cheek before looking at my hands. Never mind I can't see him in this condition not until everything is fully healed at any rate. He'll start asking questions and knowing him he'll start over reacting and then he'll get mad and go off on some selfrighteous quest to protect me.

Maybe I'm being a little too harsh on him, what I meant is that he'll cause unneeded drama between my guardians and I and make my stay there even worse. And now that my Uncle's starting to hit me it'll be even worse. Rubbing my forehead in annoyance I finally reach the shop and push open the door, the bell jingles above me. It catches the attention of the shop owner who entered from his back office, by pushing a curtain aside for him to exit through. Biting my bottom lip I walk a bit more into the shop, he glances at me. His old crinkled blue-eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. He strokes his long beard and gazes at me.

"May I help you young man?" he asks, his voice matching his wizen looks.

"I was wondering if you had any burn salve? I kind of burned my hands." I show him my hands and he looks them over.

"Burned them indeed, wait here. I have something for that." with a flourish of his robes, which I just now notice he was wearing, he disappeared into the back once again.

Shifting nervously on my feet I cross my arms and take my chance to look around the shop. It's a small quaint shop with enough shelves to hold all the healing remedies we need. It's bathed in dim lighting and there is a weird smell of something like…like lavender coursing through the air. The smell slowly starts to relax my muscles. I'm still nervous but the scent is helping my nerves.

With one last look at the curtain I turn to explore the shop, lifting my hand and running the pads of my fingertips over each remedy and salve. They feel nice and smooth against my fingers. This place…I wonder. When did it open? I don't remember it ever being here when I was younger, so maybe its new? I snorted at how dumb that sounded, of course it's new. But the question is how new is it?

Before I can lift a small blue vial off the shelf, the jingle of the bells above the door catches my attention. Looking away from the vial I gaze at the newcomer only to wish I hadn't. What is _he_ doing here? I mean I know he has every right to mingle with his soon-to-be subjects, I just wish we didn't bump into each other under these circumstances. Though as much as I would like to see him again I really have no desire for him to see me like this.

"Oi Dumbdledor!" he calls setting the bag on the counter, "I have what you need."

A second later out came the old men with a flourish of his robes and a vial in his hands, "Ah, it is good to see you your highness. You are here with the usual I suspect?" he says with that same weird twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what I said." he drawls disrespectfully.

"I see." he turns his eyes toward me and I'm all but wishing I could melt into the floor, "Young man I have what you asked for."

With a soft sigh I calmly walk over to the old man and raise my hand its now or never, its not like I can disguise my voice, "Thank you. How much-"

"Harry?" the male besides me asks before grabbing my arm and turning me toward him, he yanks my hood down. His eyes suddenly narrow and he hisses in anger, "Explain." Draco says with a demanding tone.

Rolling my eyes I drop my hand and look at him, "There is nothing _too_ explain. I got in trouble for my own neglect and got what I deserved."

"Don't insult me, Harry. I am not a moron. Explain."

Scoffing I roll my eyes and take the offered vial before slipping it in my pocket, "How much?"

"A sickle and couple of knuts." he supplies smiling, with that same weird tinkle in his eyes.

Draco harshly grabs my attention again before yanking me out of the store with a call of 'I'll_ pay what is owed later.' _over his shoulder. When he takes me out of the store I rip my arm back and glare at him, "What was that?" I demand angrily.

"Don't play a fool you know what that was."

"You're absolutely right, _Draco_." I seethe, "I know what that was. That was someone being a disrespectful arse."

He scowls, "How is me worrying about you being a bloody arse?" he demands voice rising slightly.

"It was the way you _approached_ it! You demanded me like I was some lowly _servant_!"

A frown plays across his handsome features before returning to his cocky smirk, "Well you are aren't you-" before he can finish I raise my hand to slug him but thought better of it because of my burns.

"Go fuck your self." I snap turning abruptly around heading for my house.

Great the first time I see him and we get in a fight. I didn't mean to react the way I did but I'm only annoyed because he saw the bruise on my cheek. The way he reacted makes me wonder how he would even deal with my burned hands. I mean its not like my Uncle caused them I did it to myself because of my stupidity. Actually that's not the only reason I'm annoyed with him he did, in fact, talk to me like I was some servant, then preceded to act like an arse when I called him out on it.

However a grab on my arm stops me in my path, "Sorry didn't mean to offend. How about this…take me to your place and tell me their. No insufferable morons will hear us that way."

Giving him a blank look I roll my eyes and sigh. Well that apology, if you can even call it that, is all I'm going to get out of him, "Fine. But you do know people can _hear_ you right?"

He as the gull to looked shocked before smirking, "Really? How rude of me, I'm very sorry." his voice is dripping with sarcasm and mockery.

"Whatever git lets go. I need to use this salve for my hands…"

"Why do you need that for your hands?" suspicion rings through his words and before I can come up with a believable lie, he grabs one of my hands and takes it out of my cloak, which was doing such a good job at hiding them. He pulls my hand to the light, immediately he goes rigid. I can practically feel the anger radiating off of him, if eyes could melt you, "You will tell me, Harry." his tone leaves no room for argument.

"Yeah I know." taking my hand back I began leading him to my house, though of course he already knows where it is and being the leader he is, he starts to lead me instead. Stupid Princes who have to over react and act all high-n-mighty and play hero.

The rest of the walk to my house grows exceedingly uncomfortable and terribly awkward. Awkward for me because he's not saying anything, in fact he's being quiet. Considering this is Draco we're talking about, a quiet Draco never means anything good. He's either scheming, plotting, or suffering in anger. Or he's doing all three and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, he is in fact doing all three. You can feel it rolling off him in waves, now all I have to do is convince him not to do anything drastic. Or anything that would cause immediate harm to my relatives.

So when we silently enter said house with me shutting the door in the equally silent house I turn to him. Well more like hurry in front of him and smile awkwardly, "I don't think killing my relatives will result in anything. If anything you'll just end up in Azkaban and we all know you wouldn't survive a day in there. You wouldn't be able to groom your self or keep your skin flawless-"

"As appealing as that sounds," he cuts me off, "that's not what I'm thinking about. Although it gives me pleasure imaging there painful deaths." at that he smirks sadistically before shaking his thoughts away and suddenly growing serious, "Tell me what happened."

"…I was late upon coming home. I kind of lost track of time and they usual expect their dinner be done by five." shrugging I run a hand through my messy hair, "So they decided to throw me a punishment. My aunt found my family album and they decided to burn it as to teach me a lesson. I stupidly grabbed it from the fire and burned my hands in the process."

"I have a growing hatred for them." he mutters before bring up his hand gently trailing his thumb over my bruise, "This, how did this happen?"

"Oh that?" he nods, "Well he asked me to make him some dinner, I refused which resulted in him smacking me. Must've been really pissed because he wasn't holding back when he did so." shrugging sadly I sigh, "In the end I was forced to make dinner and some tea."

"He still made you make dinner when your hands were like that?" I nod and he lets out a violent sigh, "Why didn't you send me a letter or at the very least owl me? I would have came and rescued you from your tall ivory tower." he smirks and I roll my eyes snorting.

"This is hardly an ivory tower and I hardly need rescuing." I mumble then shake my head at his silly antics, "I wasn't able to because when I disobeyed him he gave me another punishment. Confinement to my room for two days, I was only allowed to leave my room if I was using the restroom or making them food. Hence why I couldn't send you a message or an owl." I point out.

"How come you didn't try to contact me yesterday?"

"Oh…well my relatives left to visit my aunt Marge and left me with a list of chores to do. I wanted to complete most of the chores yesterday but…that didn't work out so well. Which is why I was at the _Medicine Shop_ today." I pause before blinking, "Oh yeah…why were you here and what was with you delivering a suspicious bag?"

"Hold on let this all sink in for a second. Your Uncle is an abusive bastard and your Aunt and cousin are lonesome fools?" I sort of nod, "Good. Well at least this leaves me with something."

"Which is?" by his sly teasing smirk showing on his face, I know I wont like what he's going to say next.

"Fire is bad, Harry. It _burns_ where it touches." I made to retort but he just grabs my hands and began undoing my bandages, "Let me see the salve please."

"Answer my question first!" I huff but hand him the vial, which I just realized held a thick white substance inside, it reminds me of lotion. What's lotion going to do for my burns?

"I was delivering potions and remedies to the old man. He gets deliveries every two weeks so he can stalk up. Severus usually does the delivering but for obvious reasons I decided to go in his place." he finishes unwrapping my left hand and starts working on the right, "I was using that excuse to go and search for my lover because I was worried…" he trails off focusing on my other hand.

Guilt washes over me, he was really worried. I had no right to be an arse to him just because I didn't want him to see me, "Sorry Draco…I didn't mean to worry you but I kind of didn't want you to see me like this." I mumble blushing, oh goody back to the blushing-virgin act.

He shrugs, "It's fine." he finishes unwrapping my right hand before uncorking the vial, "That's good he gave you the best one."

With a frown I look at the glass vial, "Why are you putting lotion on my hands?"

He snorts, "It's not lotion."

My frown deepens, "But, forgive me if this sounds ignorant, but aren't potions supposed to be some type of colored liquid?"

"Yes but this is a healing remedy Harry, not a potion. Honestly…" he scoffs again before gently dumping half of the lotion in the palm of my hand. Weirdly enough it doesn't hurt.

"Well sorry not everyone is an expert at potions, remedies, and poisons." I scoff right back.

"Yeah considering the Malfoy bloodline is the only one, besides Severus, who can make a potion, remedy, or poison without screwing it up."

We leave it at that and I watch him as he works the healing remedy deep into my skin. This should hurt, I should be wincing. But the way he's gently massaging and rubbing said remedy into my skin,  
I hardly feel anything. A warm tingling sensation spreads across my left hand and when he starts working on the right I feel the same weird sensation. I mean its not weird but it feels rather nice.

"That's nice…" I whisper contently and he smirks before using the rest of the salve to gently rub it into my cheek, the same sensation washes over the bruise on my cheek.

When the awesome feeling is over I look down at my hands and let out a startled gasp. The burns, that should have marred me for life, are no longer their. In fact you can't even tell they were burned, with disbelieve I turned my hands over and over again before gazing at Draco in amazement.

"Magick…?" my voice is barely a whisper and he nods in self-satisfaction.

"Told you my brewing was top-notch." he says arrogantly and I only shake my head. He as every right to gloat, he made something that literally healed my injuries.

"Thank you Draco." smiling gratefully I place my hands on his shoulders, lean up, and gently kiss him in thanks. Of course being him, he of course automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened said kiss. It's not like I minded but he could go on and on never allowing me to breath, so sadly when I needed said oxygen I pull away and smile fondly, "Seriously though thank you, now I can finish these chores today, like I planned."

"Why not tomorrow?" he asks turning sulky, rolling my eyes I pull completely away and cross my arms.

"I was thinking of spending the day with Ronald tomorrow now that my injuries are healed I can go see him. Besides I haven't seen him in three years I kind of want to catch up with my friend."

Draco still looks sulky before replacing it with a smirk, "That just wont do, I suppose I'll have to ravish you and keep you to myself all day."

Well as nice as that sounds and it does sound really nice. In fact I'm anticipating it, but sadly I need to finish my chores so I have the rest of the week to do whatever I want, "I…really need to finish my chores Draco because if I don't finish by the time they get here, I'll be in even more trouble."

"Fine I'll help you." shock flashes across my face and I can't help the laughter that bubbles out and spills from my mouth. His scowl makes me start laughing even harder. So hard that tears show at the corner of my eyes, "If you find it so funny I'll just leave then." he huffs before turning around.

"Wai-ahahaha-wait. Hold….ahah….hold on!" I gasp out swallowing my peels of laughter. I touch his arms and gently turn him around, "Wait. Stop. Please Draco." He regards me with cool indifference before looking away childishly. Once I've calmed down enough I touch his face with my fingers, "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to laugh…but I couldn't help it."

He huffs and continues looking away, "Why?"

"It's just you are royalty and the thought of someone with as much pride as you bending on his hands and knees to help me scrub the floor…it well its funny." I trail off then sigh when he continues looking away. Biting my bottom lip I turn his head so he's looking at me, "I mean you no humiliation. Really it's sweet and thoughtful of you but it's not necessary. I can manage on my own."

"But I want to help you, if two people do it then we'll have more time together." he answers honestly.

Taking my hand back I frown, "I don't know. It seems to wrong to make a Prince do something as common as this…"

He rolls his eyes, "Just give me the bloody scrubber and I'll help you out."

Smirking I pick the scrubber off the floor and hand it to him and grab an extra one for me, "Just remember you asked for this. Don't start complaining to me if your hands start having calluses on them."

"I'll just make you kiss them better."

_I am not afraid even through the darkest moments I never gave up  
In my mind what am reaching for a coming closer I do never gave it up  
(I never gave it up)_

_Look at me now, I made it  
See my hope now, I made it  
Reaching things now I never thought possible  
Here I am now, I made it  
Here is my life, my true dream_

* * *

A/N

Song: I Made it; Dead By April

So I edited the crap out of this chapter. Like I said I wasn't impressed with how the original chapter turned out, so I edited it. I didn't change the ending and some other parts, though I did add the ending sentence of this chapter. It didn't look finished for some reason and besides Draco _always_ gets the last word in.

Anyways that's what was taking me forever, I'll work on the next chapter well next. I hope you enjoyed it and I do hope I didn't make this chapter even worse. And yes I did edit out some of the fluff between them.

But anyways I…hope you enjoy there relationship while it lasts. *kukuku* Did I just give a hint of what will happen in the near future? O.O

Oh snap.

~Lovely  
p.s: Let me know if you found any glaring errors and mistakes please. I'll fix it.

**R&R**


	6. The Not So Sweet Life of A Prince

A/N

Sorry for taking forever to update, I kind of got distracted by tumblr and working on my original writings and reading…^^;

Warnings: Drama, angst, some not-so-descriptive sex, and cussing.

Without further ado I give you…The Not Sweet Life of A Prince

* * *

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

With a start I woke up, dreams of an emerald-black-haired male fading from my dreams. Of all things to do, I had to dream about _him. _It wasn't a particularly a _bad dream, _per se, it was more of a dream that I wish I could fulfill; the desperate moans of the lithe body underneath me wanton and _so_ needy. Groaning I shifted uncomfortable trying my damnedess to ignore my bobbing erection. What would my lovely Father say, if he knew his son was having wet dreams about a certain someone? Namely my friend?

A sharp rapt on my door pulls me from my musings, its probably a maid sent to do maid-ly things. With a curt come in, a timid blond entered his room. Her blue eyes widen at my state of undress…or probably my obvious erection. She blushes from head to toe and has the decency to look away as I climb out of my larger then large bed, stretching my arms above my head. With a satisfied groan I crack my muscles and snap my eyes toward her.

"Can I help you with something? Or are you going to continue gaping at me like a moron?" I snap ignoring her flinch. Merlin girls were _too_ sensitive.

"Ah…well I was sent to wake you up-"

"As you can see I'm already awake you can leave." she nibbles her bottom lip and I narrow my eyes. Why wasn't she leaving?

She gripped the sides of her dress and fisted them, "His majesty wants you in his study. He needs to speak to you."

"Duly noted now get out." In a drawling voice I dismiss her and with a bow she exits my room. It kind of reminding me of a dog with its tail in between his legs, "Bout time." mumbling I look down at my current problem, "Frikken' Harry…"

I might as well take care of this little problem, take a nice shower, and eat some breakfast. The maid didn't say he needed me urgently so he can wait. Besides I have much better things to do then listen to my Father prattle on about stuff I couldn't honestly, care less about. It was probably about my marriage with that Astoria Greengrass. My hands immediately clench at that thought and then my minds wondered to Harry. A frown mars my face while I feel a tug at my heart.

What am I going to do about Harry?

I know I have to marry Astoria it's my duty to the crown to do so but at the same time I'd rather tell my father and that woman to shove it. Of course my sense of honor to the crown would never allow me to do so. I still have to take over the crown once my father steps down, not to mention I _have_ to have a heir to continue the Malfoy bloodline. I bloody well can't let it die out because I'd rather be with a male-no not even that. I'd rather be with Harry then with Astoria.

We'll have to talk about this eventually; he even said we have to. But I'd rather remain blissfully ignorant until the times for me to do my duty. Sighing I look down and realize my erection deflated, rolling my eyes I walk over to the bathroom door and slip inside. Might as well get clean. So slowly I pull of my silky bottoms, underwear, and slip inside the glass shower. I turn the handle and welcome the feel of hot water dripping down my body.

Frowning, I lather my body with soap and sigh. I don't suppose I can just sleep with her until she's pregnant and never lay with her again. For that matter I won't pay her any attention and I'll still have Harry. It'll just have to be in secret because my Father wouldn't stand for a scandal such as that. _Prince Found Laying With Another Who isn't the Princess._ Yeah because that would just go down smashingly. With a dry laugh I rinse my body and work another lather in my hair. I can only imagine how my Father would react and how Severus would react. They'd probably turn purple in the face and have a screaming match. Or for the most part they'd, well the King, would forbade me to see Harry. I of course would tell them to shove it and proceed to do as I like. Astoria, my dear fiancée could deal with it or leave.

For some reason, I have a feeling Harry wouldn't like that. His sense of honor and pride wouldn't let him. He'd probably tell me to do what I must and that he'd always love me. It'd be worse if he found out that I was able to impregnate my fiancée or wife if we get marred before that. Shuddering I rinse my hair and lean against the shower wall. The very thought of sleeping with her leaves less then desired. I'd much rather lay with Harry than her. With another groan I finally turn off the water and exit said shower, grab a fluffy towel and wrap it around my waste. Maybe once I take Harry I can imagine it's him I doing instead of Astoria?

Whatever I don't want to think about her or Harry in the same thought anymore. It's irritating me. I quickly dry myself off and dry my hair before applying oils onto my skin and hair. What? How else do you think I stay looking this good? Once I've completely finish I exit said bathroom and drop the towel on the floor, the maid will pick it, and head over to my wardrobe. With a quick flourish I quickly dress and smooth down my pristine clothes and cloak. Now to find a maid or someone and order them to bring me some breakfast.

Like I said my dear father can wait.

As soon as I exit my room I spot a maid and wave her over, at least it's not the annoying blonde. He didn't think he could handle much more stupid in the mourning. She stops in front of me with her hands clasped her brunette hair is tied back in a braid, "Bring me some food to my room." I order.

"I…I cannot I have something I must do first. Y-Your highness."

Raising a cool brow I cross my arms, "That something can wait. Bring me some breakfast from the kitchen I've missed breakfast with the family."

"I-It's for the King, your highness." its almost as if her black eyes are pleading for me to change my mind, sadly that's not going to happen. Any opportunity to piss off my father, I'll do it.

"Like I said it can wait. Bring me some breakfast and pumpkin juice. If what my father told you do is important…then you might want to hurry I suspect." smirking I look her over, "He does so _hate_ to be kept waiting, so I'd hurry if I were you."

With a twist of her apron she finally nods. She's shaking and I wonder if its anger? Though for the life of me I couldn't be bothered to care. It's her job as a maid to cater to the Royal's needs. If she can't do it then why is she even here?

"Y-Yes your Highness. What…what would you like?"

"Toast with jam and eggs." I supply before waving her off and disappearing back into my room.

Raising my arms high above my head I walk over to the fire place and sit down in my comfy chair and wait for the food to arrive. Sadly my thoughts drew back to Harry but just Harry. Closing my eyes I thought of him, his emerald green eyes that show a lot of emotion he's afraid to outright show and the way his face closes off when he doesn't want to think about something. The way his body feels against mine, as if it's molded only to fit mine, like a puzzle piece. The way his soft lips feel against mine when we move together. This is sick why did I have to fall in love him? I have always been quite content with believing that love never existed and that I'd marry a woman I'd never have for feelings for. Just like my father and Mother's marriage. They both have no love for each other; both having been forced into marriage by their Father's just for heirs.

That's how I thought my life was going to be mapped out to be. Besides how can you love someone if you've never seen it in real life? Not saying that my parents never loved me, well maybe that's my father's case, but I know my mother loved me. What I means is how do you express love when you know your parents aren't in love?

Merlin, I've turned into some whimpering girl. This is what Harry does to me, turns me into a puddle of goo. Shivering I snap open my eyes and sigh again, I do love Harry. I've been in love with him since I first met him, disgusting really. I was a normal Malfoy; emotionless, a bastard, and cruel. But ever since Harry came into my life that's changed. Sure I'm still a bastard, which Harry lovingly reminds me, but I'm not as bad. Which takes a whole lot of bloody pride for me to admit. In fact, I wonder if he knew how hard it was for me to confess to him?

It was bloody hard and I was in denial for the most part. How could I, Draco Malfoy, be in love with somebody a male no less? I was Malfoy we weren't homo's, well from what I gathered, but when he came with me to the castle and actually stood up for me because my father slapped me. And then looked completely freaked out and worried when he saw the bruise I couldn't help but finally confess, after Harry of course.

That was that. We confessed. We kissed and moved on. I probably should have confessed first as I kind of figured that he was harboring feelings for me. But, like I said, I was in denial. Deep denial. Besides I kind of got a sick satisfaction of watching him squirm when I invaded his personal space, touched him randomly, and even held his hand. The blush that stained his face was something I grew addicted to and enjoyed watching spreading over his face.

With a chuckle I glanced at the clock and wondered what Harry was up to. He was probably with Ronald or he was probably catering to his relatives, they came back a while ago. That reminds me I still have to plan something for his cousin…maybe I can make a potion that'll turn him into a pig for a couple of days? That'd teach him not to mess with my Harry anymore. Of course he'd be pissed at me but I'd deal with it, if it gave him a break from his cruel cousin. In fact I also need to teach his selfish Aunt and Uncle a lesson. Maybe I'll turn them all into a pig for a week or make something that'll destroy their voice boxes. A cruel smile played across my face as I thought about that.

Maybe I should poison them? They deserve it for doing all those terrible things to Harry for no reason. But no I couldn't, Harry'd never forgive me. Considering there his only family and I'd be as cruel, even more so, as his relatives if I did something like that. Though it doesn't stop the grim satisfaction as they die an excruciating death. They really should disappear. That's it maybe I'll make a potion that makes them nonexistence…once again Harry would never forgive me. Why did he have to be so bloody forgiven? It'd be so much easier if he hated them as much as I did. But no he has to play the perfect nephew.

…Well then what could I do? I suppose I could still turn them into pigs for a while and then make another potion that erases their memories of the past week. Yeah I could do that. Harry couldn't get mad because I'd turn them back in a week…and he did give me permission. Besides it wasn't something completely detrimental to them. They'd just be selfish pigs for a week.

With a grin I nod my head yeah that is what I will do. They'll stay like that for a week and leave Harry some breathing space…and we'd be able to spend more time together. Absolutely nothing could go wrong considering I'm the best potion maker around. Now just to convince Severus to let me brew said potion and the antidote.

A knock on my door draws my attention from my thoughts. I call a curt 'come in' and the brunette from earlier enters with a tray of food. She wheels it over to me and steps back. The smell of fresh eggs assaults my senses and I sigh in content.

"You can get out now. I'm sure my father is expecting you." she nods and quickly disappears from my room, closing the door tightly behind her.

With another sigh I take the top off the tray, set it aside, and more or less dig into my delicious food. But not before jamming my toast.

* * *

By the time I'm finished eating my breakfast it's eleven 'o'clock and I realize I should probably go down to my fathers study and have the talk he's so adamant about having. Rolling my eyes I pat my stomach, stretch once more, and stand up. Without a backwards glance I exit my room and continue down the hallway with my arms swinging lazily. I'd much rather not have to deal with my father considering he's probably pissed that I purposely didn't show up when he needed me.

With a nod to one of the castle's guard, I turn left and continue walking then turn another left and a right before finally reaching my father's study. With a short, curt, knock I wait for him to allow me to enter and with a short 'Enter' I do as he asks and close the door behind me.

He's sitting behind his desk with a glass of wine in his left hand and a piece of paper in his other hand, "Your late." he said stiffly as he skimmed the piece of paper before setting it down and turning toward me. Who has wine in the mourning?

Shrugging I cross my arms, "You never told the maid I had to be here immediately." I point out, his eyes narrow and I roll my eyes.

"I would have thought," he took his reading glasses off his face and sent them to the side, "you would know that when I call for you, you come immediately."

"Sorry Father but I was in bed when you called for me." I reply just as cold as him, "My needs came first. Unless, you'd rather see me in my bed clothes with an erection." drawling out I nonchalantly look at my nails before rubbing them on my shirt, "At any rate I'm here now, am I not? What did you want to speak to me so early about?"

He gives me a cold look before taking a sip of his wine, "Sit." he waves his hand at one of the chairs.

"I'd much rather stand but thanks for offering." my voice is literally dripping with sarcasm, if he can tell he's not doing anything about it. Which is weird, maybe this is a serious talk, hmm?

"Doesn't matter." he says keeping his voice neutral, I call that his business tone. He uses it quite a lot when he doesn't want to show emotion, "It's about your fiancée, Astoria Greengrass."

"Fantastic what prey tell is this about?" I don't keep the lazy drawl out of my voice.

"She will be coming here tomorrow." he says easily and at that my eyes widen before narrowing. Why the hell is she a week early?

"Why is she coming here? I had thought she wouldn't be coming for another week."

"Complications arised, so she is coming here earlier then planned." he says in a dismissive tone.

"Wonderful." once again my tone is dripping with heavy sarcasm. Why the hell would I be happy about this? Great I'll have to tell Harry about this, "May I be dismissed?"

"One more thing Draco, you won't be gallivanting with that boy when she arrives. You will stay in these castle walls and make her feel like she belongs here."

My eyes narrow, "She doesn't belong here." I retort coldly, "As if I'd want to be at her beck and call for the time she stays here."

His eyes narrow and he stand up, "You will _do_ this and you _will_ do this without complaining." he hisses darkly.

"Without complaining? Unbloody_likely_, I may be the next in line for the crown but it doesn't mean I'm going to make some woman feel welcome here just because she's my fiancée." I snap fists clenching, "In fact as soon as I give you a bloody heir I'll have nothing to do with her."

"How low will you fall to disgrace _this_family?" he sneers coldly.

I laugh coldly, "This isn't a family father, this is just three people living together who occasionally sit down for meals and tea."

"You will do as I _say_ whether you like it or _not!_" his voice rises in anger.

"Or what Father?" I sneer, "You can't do _anything_ that will make _me_ listen to _you_."

He suddenly laughs a cold laugh that sends chills down my spine, "Is that so? Do you honestly believe that?" I nod and he smiles a cruel smile, "Do as I say or I will _destroy_ this Harry Potter's life just like I destroyed his families' life."

My eyes widen before narrowing in hatred and anger, "What did you do?" I growl out stomping over to his desk and slamming my hands on the cool oak desk, "What _did_ you do?" I repeated shouting in anger.

He smirks, "Do as I say, Draco. I'd hate anything to happen to him."

With an outraged cry I throw everything off his desk and step back, anger pounding in my ears, red slowly starts to creep in my eyes, "_Fine!_" I spat vehemently, "I'll play your _little_ game. I'll stay inside the castle walls but Astoria will wish she never laid foot inside. You may hold Harry over my head but I hold this alliance over your head. Without me it's nothing." my eyesight turns completely red and I feel my body shake as electricity shoots over my body and to my surprise, light crackles before shattering into tiny pieces, shadowing us in darkness, "If you do _anything_ to Harry I'll cut ties to this pointless alliance and you'll see our _bloodline_ go down in FLAMES!" screaming the last part I abruptly turn around and stalk out of his study throwing the door open and slamming it shut, the wood cracks.

I breathe angrily and all I can see his red complete and utter red. I need to calm down. I _need_ to calm down. I need to find Harry. He can calm me down. Screw my lessons, screw everything. I need to be with Harry, with that thought in mind I turn sharply right and head to the stables. A horse is faster then a carriage and I want to be their soon not later. Shaking in tight, repressed anger I shoulder past anyone who gets in my way. Ignore my mother as she calls for me and as soon as I exit the castle, the anger lessens. But not enough to make me go back inside.

How dare he use Harry like that? How could he be so cruel, to actual hurt someone as innocent as Harry who lost so much as already? How can I tell Harry about his parents, knowing my father had something to do with it? I can't…bloody hell I can't tell him. He may never forgive me or he may never want to see me again. So I'm going to be selfish and keep it to myself so I don't loose the only anchor in my life that actually has meaning to me.

Stepping into the stable I spot the stable boy and demand he ready me my horse, Hyperion. The stable boy squeaked an okay and ran off to do as I asked. Minutes later he came back with my jet-black horse in his hands. I grab a cloak throw it around myself, put the hood up, and get onto my horse. Without a backwards glance I kick my horse into gear and he gallops off. The gates open as soon as they see my fast approach. They barley have it open before I glide through the opening. The wind blows my hood off and I relish as the wind blasts into my face, feeling some of my anger dispatch. Still though my father's words ring in my ears and its enough to keep me going.

As we reach the outskirts of the town, I slow my horse down and pull my hood back over my face, shadowing it. Taking in a calming breathe I walk into the village and keep an eye out for Harry. I'm turning a corner when I spot him, he's walking by himself and turning into his house. With a nudge I nudge the horse forward and stop it before jumping off and tying it to Harry's fence.

Taking in an other calming breathe I approach Harry and before he can react I wrap my arms tight around him and pull him close, before resting my forehead on his shoulder. He lets out a surprised gasp before I feel him relax and feel him place one of his warm hands on my hand.

"Draco?" he asks softly.

"Hmm?" I mumble not willing to speak up, just basking in his special scent that easily relaxes me and makes my anger die down. In its place is guilt and hopelessness. I don't want to loose him I want to see him every day. I want him in my bed not my fiancée.

"What's the matter?" he turns slowly in my arms, I let him and only lift my head so he can turn fully around, and when he's facing me I let my forehead rest on his shoulder, "Draco what-what's the matter?" his sweet voice turns worried and I sigh before shaking my head and kissing the nape of his neck. One of his hands rests on my neck and the other on my shoulder.

He doesn't ask anymore questions probably realizing that I need him to comfort me and assure me everything is going to be okay. He doesn't say anything but the way his hands caresses me tells me what I want to here. Finally I kiss the nape of his neck again before slowly lifting my head off his shoulder. He gently cups my face with a frown but it turns worried and surprised when he thumbs away the gathering wetness in my eyes. Shit, when was I crying?

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asks with eyes wide.

Grabbing his hands I kiss the palms before shaking my head and sighing, "I…are your relatives home?"

He shakes his head, "Not for a couple of days. They went to do something…they should be back tomorrow though. Would…would you like to come inside?" I nod and with a hesitant smile he grabs my hand and starts leading me inside.

As soon as we enter the threshold of his house I immediately wrap my arms around him again, "…My fiancée is coming tomorrow…she came a week early. My-my father didn't tell me why."

He worries his bottom lip but I gently ease his lip from his teeth and kiss him slowly. He responds placing his hands back on my shoulders before pulling away, "What else is bothering you?"

Cracking a bitter smile I shake my head once again, "You always knew me so well. I can't tell you Harry. That is to say I won't tell you…"

He nods in understanding, "That-that's alright. Whenever you feel you can tell me, I'll be here." with a soft smile he kisses the side of my mouth.

"Harry?" he looks at me, waiting, "…I need you. I _need_ you. _Please_." I hate out desperate and pathetic I sound. But I need him, I need to feel him and be with him until I have to go back to my castle. Back to playing the perfect Prince, my father wants me to be.

His eyes widen before he looks away and goes back to biting his lower lip. He has every right to be hesitant this is a big step and we haven't been together that long. Yet it's not that bad and it doesn't seem odd or wrong. We've been with each other since I was thirteen it feels as if we've always been together and now we're just acting on what we both feel.

Finally, after a pregnant pause, he looks back at me and shyly he nods, "A-Alright Draco." then we kiss and he starts leading me up his stares and into his room.

We close the door and let our instincts guide us, the primal instinct everyone has. Clothes come off, touches are everywhere, and I leave bites on his skin. We explore each others bodies and as I slide into him every lingering thought, guilt, and helplessness drifts away as I take him. Feeling _him_. Loving _him_. Caressing _him_. Kissing _him_. Holding _him_.

It's slow, needy, loving. And when we finish we bask in the after glow, he curls against me and I keep my arms firmly wrapped around him. With a soft, murmured, _I love you _he drifts off to sleep. With a soft sigh I kiss his forehead and run a hand through his messy hair before closing my eyes. I'll worry about _everything _tomorrow. But for now I'll spend the day with him, with him wrapped in my arms.

_Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

* * *

A/N

Song: The Only Exception; Paramore

*cough* I hope their love making wasn't too _explicate_. I didn't want to go into details because this isn't that kind of a story and really if I went into detail it'd just ruin the whole story all together, ruin the flow. So that's why it was written like that.

Uhm sorry for being so late with the updates but I hope this makes up for it? And I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as my last one. I reread it and damn there is a_ lot_ of glaring errors. I'll fix it when I have a chance, promise!

So anyways I hope this will satisfy you and I hope you can enjoy their love while it lasts, yeah?

~Lovely

P.S: Please review I'd like to know what you thought of said chapter.


	7. A Devil In Disguise

A/N

Well hello I'm back with the next chapter, I'm sorry to say that it's not going to be long because this is just a filler. The next chapter will be a step into the plot~!

Warnings: Nothing much, some secrets will be reveled while, I hope, more questions will arise!

Oh and this will be in third-person P.O.V

So without further ado I give you…A Devil in Disguise

* * *

_Waking up with just one thing in mind,_  
_Eyes sewn shut so tear them open wide._  
_I'm on the hunt, I'm on the prowl, I can almost taste you now._  
_I'm on your scent, I'll track you down. I'm on you now._

_Drain your blood, watch it pour._  
_Drain your blood, plead no more._

_Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing._  
_Someone help me. Stop begging for your mercy._  
_Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing._  
_Someone help me. Stop begging for your mercy._

Lucias's eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched his son leave his study, he didn't flinch as the door was slammed shut. In stead he took a careful sip of his wine which he, thankfully, held onto. With an annoyed growl he looked at the mess on the floor, he'll have a maid clean it up. Right now he had more things to worry about. Like the sudden magick flowing from Draco's body and that Potter boy. This would complicate things.

He swept his hair over his shoulder before downing his glass of wine and setting it back on the empty desk. With as flourish of his robes he exited his study and turned left, he needed to talk to _him _and figure out how he should go about it. When he spotted a maid he ordered her to clean his study and without a word he continued his walk to the _Silent Chamber._

This problem needed to be dealt with now instead of later. With a fierce look upon his devilishly handsome face, he turned another corner before abruptly stopping. He scanned the area around him and once he was satisfied no one was in the area, he quickly wrapped his hand around the doorknob, twisted it opened, and disappeared down the spiraling staircase. After he, of course, closed the door behind him.

The stairway is lighted with torches and unnatural coldness seeps through the walls and the floors. Shadows are cast on the walls giving off an evil aura, in fact the air surrounding the spiraling staircase practically seeps evilness. Not to mention a weird sickly sweet scent that promises nothing good. When he reaches the bottom of the staircase, he's faced with a tall old door with a carving of, what looks like, entwining snakes.

He pauses, raises his hand, and touches the entwining snakes. A low hissing sound surrounds him as the snakes slowly come to life and start twisting around Lucias' arm. Rough wooden scales scratch against his skin their tongues flicking out, tasting and touching the skin. They slowly pull back and rest back into the door almost as if it never happened.

The door cracks open, he easily slips inside just as the door closes behind him. He walks into the circular room, low lighting, lighting up the room. The only thing in this room is four candles surrounding a symbol on the ground. He pauses and waits, voice caught in his throat, sweat accumulating in the palm of his hands. Nerves are on end and when the candles suddenly flair to life and the symbol flair with power, it only ceases to make him even more so nervous.

A man, no not a man, a demon more like stepped outside of the circle, His red eyes gleaming without a shot of pity or remorse. His tall and skeletally thin body covered in a long black robe with a nose like a snake and slits for nostrils. He easily intimidated all who saw him and few survived when faced with him. However the king was an exception, having a contract, if you will, with the male. The king went down on one knee and bowed to him. The male let out a laugh that sounded like claws on a chalk board, Lucias refrained from wincing, knowing he'd be made a fool of if he did so.

"Look at this, a King bowing down to me. I wonder how far you have fallen, hmm?" he asked rolling his s's as if he was a snake.

"Far my lord." he replied before slowly standing up.

He laughs again, "How pitiful. Tell me then, why are you here?"

Lucias pauses thinking over how he should tell him but shook his head. Deciding not to beat around the bush, "We have a few complications."

"Ah and tell me Luciassss. What are the complicationsss?"

"Astoria as arrived earlier than we had anticipated."

"I see this will still work in our favor." he says without any emotion.

"My son is not thrilled. He refused to meet her and when I threatened him he put it back on me. He says he'll break this alliance-"

"What are you not telling me Lucias? You know I hate being kept in the dark." his voice turned murderous and vile at the end.

"…The son of Lily and James Potter as entered the picture."

At that the snake-like man hissed in anger with his eyes narrowed, "Why was he not dealt with that night?"

"He was not there and when he returned it was too late. The Aurora's already swarmed the place…" Lucias replied calmly, though inside he was masking his fear.

The male lashed out angrily before facing the cowardly King, "No matter this will still work. In the mean time, I have something that will make your son rethink his situation." his long, thin, spider like fingers pulled a black vial out of his pockets and handed it to him.

The King takes the vial and hesitantly looks it over, "It will not-"

The vile-man laughs once again, "Dear me, do you actually _fear_ for your son's safety?" he asked mockingly, "Not to worry it will not hurt him. If that is all you may leave." he dismisses.

"One more thing…it appears my son harbors strong feelings for Potter or else he wouldn't have acted as strongly as he did." Lucias informs pocketing the vial.

To Lucias growing horror, a practically cruel and truly evil smile breaks over his face, "Oh is that so?" he starts cackling like mad, "This as gotten quite entertaining if I do say so myself. Your boy falling in _love_ with Harry Potter." he continues cackling and Lucias, with a half-bow, quickly exits the room.

He takes to the stairs, the mad cackling resounding and echoing all around him. For a split second he wondered, _wondered_ if this was a great idea. Destroying lives and taking what doesn't belong to him? No, no. He reminded himself that he _had_ to do this for his sake and his bloodlines sake. So what if one life would be snuffed out, this is how it had to be. This is how it will always have to be. He's already lost his son and his wife he could loose no more.

He would have that heir, the prosperity, and the peace he so desperately craved. If he had to spill innocent crimson blood, he would do so. It was all in the name of _good_, or so he liked to make himself believe. This has to happen and he will make _sure_that it happens. Nothing will come between that.

_Nothing._

_Can you feel the pain, the smell of fear's around you.  
Do you wanna scream, let it out just know I can hear you.  
I'm on the hunt, I'm on the prowl. I can almost taste you now.  
I'm on your scent, I'll track you down. I'm on you now._

_Drain your blood, watch it pour._  
_Drain your blood, plead no more._

_Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing._  
_Someone help me. Stop begging for your mercy._  
_Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing._  
_Someone help me. Stop begging for your mercy._

* * *

A/N

Song: Begging For Mercy; Bullet For My Valentine

Well I hope you like this and I hope you're happy! I updated twice in one day! I'll be working on the next chapter, promise. But for now I'm going to go work on my other stories that need to be updated.

Oh my, whatever are _they_ planning? And who is _that_ scary snake-like man? What will happen _to_ the two lovers?

If you'd like to know then I do so _hope_ you stay tuned for the next chapters.

I hope it isn't utterly cliché, the plot I mean. And if you'd like to guess how this is going to go, you are more than likely too. If you're right at the end then you may request a one-shot you'd like me to write and I'll do it. It may be _any_ couple from any book, movies, TV shows (Though I wouldn't recommend that because I…don't watch that much TV. lawlz), anime, manga and so on and so fourth.

But I may _not_ do it…if I have no idea who they are. ^^;

~Lovely

p.s: Please review I would love to know what you thought of it.


	8. Nothing Is Ever what It Seems

A/N

I'm soooo sorry for taking forever, I just had major writers block and I was also busy and what not. Cuz every time I sat down to write my mind was a blank and I would get distracted by other stuff that I was writing. Sorry my mind goes off in different directions all the damn time so I can never stay focused on one thing for a long time, lol.

So I watched some Harry Potter Movies and inspiration hit, fun stuff.

Anyways here is the next chapter, if its confusing its suppose to be confusing. So don't freak out if you're like 'Ohmehgawd! Why is it confusing! I don't understand! Grrr.' Or something it'll all make since in due time, promise.

Warnings: cussing, betrayal, confusion, time skip, and angst (A little bit of angst, 'least I think so.)

Without further ado I give you…Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

* * *

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've know you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
_

Betrayal, cold betrayal, consumes me and takes control. How could he do this? How did this happen and why? Why is he doing this? What did I do to make him hate me so much? Why do is eyes, I've loved so much, turn into hate when they see me? With an uttered gasp I clutch my side, hand stained with blood. my soon-to-be-killer looking at me with utter distain.

"D-Draco why?" I ask voice catchy and pain filled sounding.

He sneers at me, "Don't talk to me as if you know me, peasant. I won't allow you to destroy my family. To kill my wife. Kill my unborn child. You will die here and now, just like your retched parents." his voice filled with so much hate, so much loathing, and so much acid.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, please believe me. I would never lie to you. I swear it!" its pathetic how much I'm begging for my life but what else can I do?

"I wont listen to your vial tongue, liar. You've tricked me with your sorcery for far too long. I won't fall prey to your witchery." he raises his sword, "Now _die_ like the scum you are." searing pain flairs as I feel his blade pierce my stomach. It's over before I can even blink, before I can even utter a single scream.

The sword is ripped out of my stomach, blood splatters on him and the walls. I gaze up at him with horror. He…oh Merlin how could he do this? I…I thought he loved me he-he said he did we-we made love! Did that not mean anything to him? I-I gave myself to him, I gave him my everything! Draco looks down at me with a satisfied, smug smirk before wiping crimson blood on his pitch black cloak.

He, when I continue gazing at his blood-covered form, reminds me of some kind of angel of death. The way the moonlight's beams surround him, giving him an outwardly appearance. The light halos his blond hair and illuminates his icy-colored eyes. The blood-splatter on his cheek only intensifies his horrifying yet captivating form. Even when he's splattered with my blood he looks beautiful, will his beauty never end?

Blood seeps and pours from my wounds, my vision grows hazy but not before he steps over my body, squats down, and yanks a dagger from his boot. Oh Merlin he's going to finish me off, he's going to slit my throat and be done with me. Except what surprised me is that he fists his hand in my black-curled hair and yanks my head harshly back.

"This is from my father." with that said he starts digging the very tip of his dagger into my forehead and dragging it down in a zig zag mark, a choked scream falls past my lips. More tears fall down my cheeks as he continues carving into my forehead. When he's done he pulls it away and wipes the tip of his dagger off on my shirt, "I should take out your eyes Harry, that way they wont bewitch me anymore and haunt me in my dreams."

"P-please….D-Draco…" I cough out, its getting harder to breathe and its getting harder to see.

He hisses, "Shut up! Don't say my _name_like that." he growls out as if he's struggling for some reason.

With a gasp, I raise a shaking hand and gently touch his cheek, "I…I love…you forever…" I manage to get out before my hand slips from his cheek and falls limply to the ground.

Slowly my eyes slip close and for a moment I feel something wet drip and trickle on my face, is it raining? What a pity I'll die in an ally way with rain pouring down. Sound slowly fades away while the feeling of pain disappears. Is this what it feels like to die? Maybe I'll see my parents on the other side; Merlin knows I deserve to be with them. After everything I've been through.

The murder of my parents and being brought up by my hateful family members and being betrayed and killed by my lover. Though not everything was bad. I met wonderful friends and felt love for the first time. So maybe not everything is bad. With that last thought I slip into never ending darkness with the feeling of cold surrounding and suffocating me.

* * *

I wonder how long I've been here, being surrounded and caressed by the gentle lulling of the darkness? It's…not all that bad I suppose. I guess it's better then being tortured and burned alive for the rest of my life. Sometimes I can feel the warm caress of something, I don't know what it is. But whenever I feel like I'm tumbling and going down and down in the black abyss of nothing, I feel arms wrap around me and reassure me that everything is okay and that I'm loved. I don't know what it is but it's nice when I can feel it. I've been trapped and surrounded by this emptiness for so long, it seems, that any kind of warm touch, which radiates and shines light, is comforting and pleasant.

But I don't feel it all the time. Sometimes I feel something thick wrap around me and squeeze me, squeeze me until I'm begging for mercy and crying out for help. That thickness likes to chuckle darkly at me and fill my thoughts with hate and evil. It likes to taunt me. Sometimes it mocks me, when its feeling rather cruel, about the death of my parents or how the love of my life murdered me. It likes to make me remember the cruel smile on his always handsome face and feel the sharp pain of his blades. It always flashes his eyes, his gray-blue eyes, the way they looked when he murdered me. A dark, almost black, blue with no silvers-no grays. Just darkness.

Or sometimes I'm left alone to my pitiful existence, weeping over my death and weeping over him. That's when I fall into a pool of depression that drowns me in my sorrows. I'm usually left alone when that happens, always alone. I wonder if this is my punishment for falling in love and being disrespectful to my guardians. If so then I might as well accept this punishment. Maybe I'll finally be able to leave this ever-thickening darkness.

It seems like infinity before something disturbs this hell hole I'm staying in. At first the atmosphere shifts a little, almost like its uncomfortable. Then it starts to move and roll in waves like something is torturing it, then it screams. The darkness screams around, shrieks around me and starts to roll and shiver some more. I see light suddenly flood this forever darkness wiping out the darkness as if it was nothing.

This light is formed into a shape, a shape of a woman, with fiery-red glowing hair. The light reflects around her almost as if she's the one emanating it. This beautiful woman glides over to me like she's flying or hovering, a long flowing gown trails around and flows behind her.

"_Harry my darling_." the soft-voice calls out extending her hand, she smiles blindingly and it hurts but I can't look away, "_Take my hand…it is not your time. You have so much to live for_." her voice is like a gentle-humming whisper, it sounds nice and wonderful.

Biting my bottom lip I flinch away from the offered hand, "I deserve to be here. Everything is my fault."

She laughs a musical laugh and shakes her head, "_No nothing is your fault, nothing is ever your fault. But you must go back. People need you right now. You have a destiny that you must fulfill. Shame I wont be able to see you achieve it_."

"I…I can't. He's gone."

"_Everything will make since I promise you. Nothing is ever what it seems. So you must go back. You must do what is expected of you_."

I hesitantly stand up still weary of this woman, "Who-who are you?"

"_Have you forgotten me? It's only been three years my dear_."

My eyes widen, "M-mum?" I gasp out finally recognizing who it was. How could I forget my mother? The woman who gave birth to me? Her red hair was a dead give away so why didn't I recognize her, "I'm sorry."

"_Hush its alright Harry. Now enough with this moping and take my hand. It is time you rejoin the world of the living."_

"I…alright Mum." I reach a hesitant hand out before grasping hers. Suddenly a blinding light surrounds us as I feel her arms wrap around me.

"_I'm so proud of you and so is your father. We'll be waiting when its your time_."

And just like that I was swallowed by the light while I spiraled down and down and down.

* * *

With a sudden gasp I jolt up from my bed then wince when I feel pain jolt up my body. Groaning I clutch my stomach and ease myself back down. Merlin that hurt-

"Oh Harry!" a female shouts before I feel arms wrap around me and hug tight, I moan in pain.

"Ah-ow let go please." I groan again before the female does as I ask. She pulls away and I recognize the brown bushy hair and brown eyes anywhere, "Hermione? What…what are you doing here?"

She has tears in her eyes, "Ron and I where going for a walk when someone rudely ran into us. Well knowing Ron he was going to call him out on it but…but well I heard something in the ally way…" she trails off sniffing before drying her tears with her sleeves, "I took him to go check and oh Harry it was awful! You were bleeding and you weren't breathing and it was just terrible!"

At that my eyes widen, "I wasn't breathing? What?"

"I'm afraid it's as she said my dear boy." an old wizen voice said kindly as he entered the room, it's the old man from the medicine shop.

"But _how?_ I'm breathing right _now_right?" I ask slowly starting to freak out, "I mean I'm not a…a dead-walker right?"

"No." he chuckles amusedly at that before pulling out a lemon drop, "Would you like one?" I shake my head in disbelieve, how can he act so calm in this situation? I just found out I was _dead_ why the hell would I want a piece of _candy? _He strokes his beard which is tied off by a simple silver string with a crescent moon dangling from the tie, "I suppose you're a little confused, yes?"

"Yes though I do believe I'm a little _more_ than confused! Why the bloody hell am I _alive_?"

"That, young man, I cannot answer. It seems you must have had an angel watching over you, it must not have been your time then."

"That's…that's what my mother said." I whisper softly before shaking my head, "Where am I?"

"My home. Young Hermione and Ron did not have enough room to keep you, I'm afraid." he sighs.

"Why am I _not_ at my home?"

This is where Ron walks into the room with a relived smile on his face, "I'm glad you are alive. You had me worried mate!" he says striding over to my bedside and carefully putting his arms around Hermione. Oh so that's how it is.

"Uh…so what are you going to tell your parents Ron, and Luna's parents?" I ask raising a brow, he turns red.

"It's not of importance at the moment. Do you have _any_idea who attacked you and tried to kill you?"

"Tried?" I scoff, "Apparently I was dead but not anymore. So he-I mean so my murder was successful." I answer feeling a strong throb in my chest. I don't want to think about _him_ its too painful.

"He? So you know who killed you but not really because you're alive again?" Ron asks releasing Hermione.

"Its…its no one. No one you can touch or lay hands on. So leave it. Right now I just want to go home and sleep."

Ron's face falls, "You can't Harry your home is no longer yours-"

"It seems as if the people who watched you believe you to be dead, my boy." Dumbledor supplied.

"But h-how? Surely I haven't been gone that long?"

"You've been 'asleep' for a week Harry." Hermione whispers sadly.

"A week? Why haven't you told them where I was?" I ask slowly starting to get angry.

"Mate I think they were in on it. Before me and Hermione found you, I went over to your house because I wanted to spend a couple of hours with you. Well it was weird they knew I was there for you and before I could even ask them if you where home. Your Uncle sneered and said, and I quote, 'Harry? Ha! This house doesn't belong to him anymore! He'll be gone by tonight and all that money his blasted parents kept from us will be ours completely..' that's what he said. I swear it."

Raising my brow I cross my arms before sitting up, "Are you lying to me Ron? My Uncle is a bastard, yes, but he is no fool. Why would he ever tell _you_ that?"

"I'm not lying I swear it. I'll even show you-"

"He needs to be fully healed first Ronald." Hermione scolds huffing, "He is in no condition to move right now! His stab wounds aren't even fully healed yet."

"No." I snap kicking the covers away and forcing myself out of the bed, "What about that salve you gave me?" I direct my question to the old man who is _still_absently stroking his beard and looking out the window.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well do you have any more? Just let me use that and I'll be fine. It completely healed my burns!"

"I'm afraid I've run out. I won't have stock until next week Harry." he replies his eyes twinkling once again, what is with the twinkling?

"I don't have till next _week_. I need to know what's going _on_ now. I need to know why I'm alive when I should have _died_!" I finally explode, "I should have died but I'm alive and I need to know _why_! I need to know why I have to face my murderer _again_! I need to know why he _betrayed_ me! So no I am _not_ going to wait a week until that blasted salve comes!" by now I'm breathing heavily and I feel the tears welling in my eyes, so I blink them away with my hands clenched into tight fists.

Hermione places a soft hand on my shoulder, sympathy prominent in her eyes, "Harry…we've known each for far too long. So I know when you're hiding something from us. The person that betrayed you…he was your killer was he not?"

"Yes…yes he was. I…I don't want to talk about it so please don't make me Hermione."

She nods in understanding, "Well alright but we do need to know eventually. Anyways let's get you dressed in proper clothes and a cloak. We can't have you looking like you do. You'll be noticed." with that she takes her hand back and smiles warmly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing…" I trail off when I notice what I have on. It's one of those old fashioned sleep shirts; it's long and reaches to my ankles. Well this is slightly awkward, "So who uh dressed me and bathed me while I was dead?' they both wince at that but I ignore them. What? I was dead there is no point in lying about it.

Ron colors and looks away, "I helped some and so did Albus."

I scratch the back of my neck, "Well that must've not been pleasant, sorry about that mate." its probably best that I never bring that up again, "Do you have anything I can wear then?"

"Ron brought over some clothes, they might be a little big on you but I'm sure you'll do fine. As soon as you're done getting dressed we'll head out. His clothes are on the bedside table."

"Would you like some tea while we wait?" this Albus Dumbledor asks striding out of my room, "I fancy some tea myself."

They both, with sympathetic eyes, leave shutting the door behind them. Leaving me to my thoughts. Sinking onto the bed I drop my head into my hands and quickly close my eyes. Please let this just be dream, please let me just wake up. Please tell me Draco did not kill me. Please tell me this was all just a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon. Please because I can't take this, knowing the person I'm hopelessly in love with was the one who took my life.

Fighting back tears I shake my head. He couldn't have done this; he said he'd always protect me. But why, why did he act like he never knew me that…that he had a wife who was pregnant? Everything was fine, everything was perfect. Sure he acted a little strange and distant but that was because he was getting married in less then a week! Why wouldn't he be distant and strange? I was there for his wedding, granted it was painful to watch, but he didn't act any less different.

I must've missed something for the past four months he was married! I mean he shied away when I touched him and when he kissed me, it was like he was forcing himself to do so. I don't understand what could have made him like that. Was he really that disgusted with us being together, did he really hate it? If he did then _why_ did he sleep with me? Something must have happened; he wouldn't betray me like that. He just _wouldn't!_

Sucking in a couple of deep breathes I shake the annoying thoughts away. I stand back up and quickly rid myself of the sleep shirt, only to finally glance at myself in the mirror. Sweeping my eyes over my body I gently touch the tender skin of my scars, one in the middle of my stomach and the other a long slash on my side. Though I reach a hesitant hand to my forehead and trace the scar, it's shaped like a lightning bolt. Its faded but I'm sure nothing will ever make it go away, even those magick healing salves will do nothing for it.

Turning away from the mirror I grab the clothes off the side table and put them on. The pants and the tunic are a little loose but at least its clothes, finding a pair of boots I shove my feet into them and carefully exit the medium-sizesh room. It's not much, the room I'm in. It has a bed, a wardrobe, a side-table and that's it. Nothing to amazing I suppose. When I exit said room, I'm greeted with Hermione, Ron, and the old man sitting around a small table in the equally small dining room. From what I can tell this place is rather small, something I'm not used to. The kitchen is right next to the dining room which doubles up as the kitchen. The living room is nothing to be amazed about; it has portraits of people I don't know and a fire place. There's two more doors, I'm assuming one of them lead to the bathroom and the other to this mans room.

Rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly I slowly walk over to them, "Just one question…how do you three know each other?" I ask.

"Oh we don't know him. We've only just met him a week ago." Hermione answers, I give her a blank stare.

"When we found you in the ally way and were trying desperately to get you somewhere safe…well that was when we bumped into Albus Dumbledor. He helped us carry you to his house." Ron finishes for her.

"Ah yes that is true. Would you like a cup of tea, my boy?" he asks.

"Not really Albus but thanks for asking. I'd just like to get back to my house if you please."

"I understand my dear. There is a cloak you may use, hanging on the hanger. Perhaps another time then?"

"Yes, perhaps." with that said I turn toward the other door in the corner, I'm assuming that leads outside. That's also where the cloak is hanging so I quickly walk over to said cloak, take it off the hook, and put it on. It's thick and warm and when I pull the dark hood up, it obscures my face perfectly.

"Wait Harry we'll come with." Hermione says standing up with Ron, they already have cloaks on.

"Thanks." I smile thankfully and when their right next to me, I twist open the door and step out into the night, which instantly gives me shivers.

It's a quiet night and the moon is out much to my chagrin. It's a windy night so I pull the cloak tighter around myself and bow my head. Maybe the night won't bother me so much if…if I keep my head down and ignore my surroundings. I'll just let my feet take me home and maybe…maybe I won't stumble upon the place where I was murdered. With that thought in mind I do just that and let my feet take me home. After all I've walked these streets enough to know how to get home wherever I am, paying attention or not.

The walk to my house is silent, uncomfortable, and suffocating. What did I expect? I was clinically dead for a week, they all thought I was dead. We can't just go back to how we were, its too awkward now, it's too weird now. What can you say to someone who's just come back from the dead? _So what was it like while you were dead?_ Of course not. I mean they could but I'd ignore them. I'll never tell them what it was like where I was. I don't even know if it was hell or not. It was just black a lot of blackness, I shiver once again.

When we reach the block of my house, I notice that there is a couple of carriages out front. Frowning I slow my steps and cautiously make my way to my house. We have to sneak in the back because we'll be seen in the front. So we crouch and quickly make our way to a window that has light shining through and illuminating the darkness.

Carefully I place my fingertips on the windowsill and peek into my house. To my horror I notice that my Uncle and Aunt and Dudley are dining on my mothers' china, the one that I've kept in the attic with guests. I notice one of them to be my Aunt Marge and her husband but I don't know the other couple. With wide eyes I watch them laugh and make pleasant conversations, it doesn't help that I see a maid and a butler waiting in the corner.

"What…what the hell?" I whisper out before dropping below the window and turning to my friends, "But…but it doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't?" Ron asks quietly, "They wanted you out of the way so they could keep your parents fortune. They highered some one to take your life. What doesn't make sense about that?"

Giving him a frustrated look I shake my head, "My betrayer hated the Dursleys so why would he work for them?" I ask, mostly to myself.

"Gold, Harry. They must've paid him a lot of gold." Ron answers and I roll my eyes.

"He doesn't need my gold he has more than enough and besides he would never stoop this low…I just don't understand." biting my bottom lip I touch the scar on my stomach and wince as I flash back to that night.

"Why are you trying so bloody hard to convince your self that he didn't do it and that your Aunt and Uncle didn't higher him?" Ron asks in a harsh whisper eyes narrowed.

"Because!" I snap once again trying to keep my voice lowered, "He hated my cousin, my Aunt, and my Uncle he wanted to do something to them! So why would you work for someone you despised?" I ask glaring at him before looking away, "And Ron I'm not trying to convince myself that he didn't kill me because he did. I saw him do it. I felt the _blade_ pierce my flesh and felt the dagger _carve_this into my forehead-"

"Enough you two!" Hermione scalds in a harsh whisper, "We don't have time for this. In case you've forgotten were creeping outside some ones house who thinks Harry is dead! It wouldn't be a very clever idea if we're caught. Now let's go we can continue at Albus' house, do you understand?"

With a huff I nod, "Yes Hermione I understand." Ron just huffs as well and doesn't say anything, so we quietly and quickly sneak out the back once again and hurry off to Albus' house.

When we reach Albus's we, without knocking, open the front door and barge in. The old man looks up from his cup of tea, "Have you come back for some tea?"

Shaking my head I pull the hood off and walk over to the table where I grab a seat and sit in front of him, "Albus Dumbledor is it?"

"Yes that is my name." he answers nodding.

Hermione and Ron sit next to me and I frown. Something's been gnawing at me ever since I woke up. Well ever since I saw his face and nothing made sense, not saying that everything makes sense because it doesn't. I just don't think that when my friends bumped into Albus that it was a simple coincidence. So I weigh my options in my head, ask or don't ask.

"Something else has been bothering me Albus," I pause, ask it is, "I think you know more then you are letting on. In fact I don't think bumping into Ron and Hermione was a coincidence."

"Harry!" Hermione scalds but I ignore her.

"Very clever my boy. Indeed you are correct." he says stroking his beard, why does he always do that?

"Spill then. Tell me what you know!" I demand.

"A dear friend of mine told me I was to be needed that night." he answers.

"That doesn't help. _Who_ is this friend and _how_ did this friend know I was to be killed that night?"

"She's a seer my dear boy and I'm afraid I can say no more on this subject."

"Why not?" Ron interrupts.

"Why? Well its simply not my place to say. Privacy and all that." he says airily while taking a small sip from his cup.

"This…friend of yours can you take me to see her?"

Albus eyes me before slowly setting down his tea cup, "Is that what you wish? For once you go to her you may not look back."

"I am. I need to know what's going on and I _need_to know why I'm alive instead of dead." I answer, "Besides I think something else is going on and I don't think it has anything to do my relatives wanting me dead so the can take my parents fortune." frowning I stare at the table, "Something else is going on and I intend to find out."

"So be it." he says gravely.

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Couse you never, ever, ever did, baby_

* * *

A/N

Song; Grenade; Bruno Mars

Was it bad? I hope this chapter wasn't bad and it totally killed me to write the scene where Draco more or less murders the innocent Harry. And yes I did a time-skip. It's been four months since the last two chapters. Draco did in fact marry Astoria and he did in fact impregnate her. Don't worry that information isn't going to give the plot away, that's why I said it. If I say anything else then I will in fact get give the plot away so I won't say anything toward it.

Oh and I would really appreciate feedback. I would really like to know if I did too much in this chapter and if the characters were a little ooc. So if you could write me a review that's in the box below! I'd very much appreciate it.

~Lovely

p.s.: Poor lovers. D;  
p.s.s: Let me know if I have some glaring errors and I'll fix them. ^^;


	9. The Prophecy

A/N

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Nothing much actually, there's some plotting going on but that's it.

Without further ado I give you…The Prophecy

* * *

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything_  
_For just a seconds worth of how my story's ending_  
_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_  
_And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

_Show me what it's for_  
_Make me understand it_  
_I've been crawling in the dark_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Is there something more_  
_Than what I've been handed?_  
_I've been crawling in the dark_  
_Looking for the answer_

"So this seer of yours…" I trail off while following closely behind Albus, "She's very secretive isn't she?" I ask making small conversation.

"Yes my dear boy." Albus answers, "For obvious reasons, Harry."

"I suppose." I mumble mostly to myself. Right now I'm following Albus down an over grown path that leads into the woods. I get that she's a seer if people found out about it, they'd brand her as a witch. But really how is living in the forests any less strange? She probably gets strange looks for the villagers when she comes into town for supplies or something.

I continue following Albus down the oddly dark path while I watch my surroundings for wolves. Though I'm sure there isn't going to be wolves this close to town but still you never know. Ron and Hermione would have came with but family duties called for them. I wonder when Ron is going to let his parents know that he can't marry Luna because he's in love with Hermione. The same goes for Hermione and her fiancé. Well that's what Ron said anyhow, that she had a fiancé as well. I wonder who it his. I hear that Neville Longbottom became engaged too, maybe that's her fiancé? They'd make a good match, with her smarts and his plant knowledge. They could open a shop together if they so wished. But I know Hermione loves Ron and she will most likely do the right thing.

"Here we are, Harry." Albus said suddenly as we walked into a clearing, that held a small run down cottage. Dried herbs, flowers, and different kinds of plants hung down from the roof. Weirdly enough I smelt a small hint of lavender and vanilla in the air, it oddly relaxed me.

"Alright Albus." with a hesitant nod I slowly start to fallow him as he all but glides over to the door, raises his hand and knocks. A short, quick rapt.

"Wh-Who is it?" A shrill voice called, a lantern sprung to life illuminating the two of us

"It's Albus Dumbledor nothing to be afraid of my dear." he answers.

"Oh Albus what a pleasant surprise." the door whisks open to reveal a woman in her mid-thirtys maybe? Or older. She has on thick glasses, limp looking hair and she's dressed in overly-flowy clothes that's reminiscent of the olden time. Her owl-looking eyes turn to me and blink then she gasps, "Is it that time already? Come in come in!" she ushers us inside before closing the door tightly behind her, "I would have cleaned up a bit if I knew that today was the day you see. You're the boy with the lighting scar?" before I can answer she scurries over to me and lifts up hair that's covering the hideous scar on my forehead, "It is. Sit, sit, sit! I have tea already ready. I wondered why I felt an urge to make tea suddenly…" she trails off as she leads us to a small table with tea and biskets already set out.

Her home is the same size of Albus's house except instead of the clean looking look. It's messy with a variety of smells in the air some that leave me wishing we could open a window some where. The smell is suffocating and thick. The living room is to the left but I can't see anymore than that. It gives off a homely feeling to it which is kind of nice, weird, but nice. The woman sits across from us and smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you Harry. But let it be known that it as all happened for a reason."

Biting my bottom lip I resist the urge to snap at her instead I shake my head and look at her, "Might I know your name?"

"Oh pardon me, I must've forgotten you see. My name is Trelawney Harry. I assume you have questions?"

"Yes…why did I have to _die_ to for these 'things' to be set into motion and why did _he_ have to be the one to do it?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways Harry I'm sure you know this?" I nod, "Fate is powerful and it will always connect two people together. You have heard of the red string of fate, yes?" I shake my head, "It's thought to be, a simple red string ties two peoples fate together. Ties them together so it is to be."

"I see but what does that have to do with my death and my murderer?"

"Silly child the red string of fate as tied you both together." she pauses and smiles, "Your fates are intertwined, Harry."

"So Fate thought it would be funny to have me murdered by someone I lo-trusted?" I correct myself, searing with anger.

"Yes."

"But _why?_" I shout, "Why would he do _that?_ I don't understand!"

"Nothing is ever what it seems." she says softly.

"Everybody keeps telling me that! I don't understand! How his he killing me not what it seems? I felt the blade, I saw his hatred. How is that _not_ what it seems?"

"May I ask you something?" she asks blinking owlishly, I nod, "When you came back from the dead you became aware of your Aunt and Uncles corruption yes?"

"Well yes…but I don't see how that has anything to do with my murderer. Ron says that my relatives highered him to kill me so they can keep my fortune. But…but I know he would never work for them, in fact working for blood-money is beneath him he would never do that. So…so I don't understand why he would suddenly betray me like that…"

This time Albus speaks up, "Nothing is ever what it seems." he repeats and that's when it hits me.

"Wait, are you saying that that wasn't him? Something or someone made him do that, kill me?" they say nothing and I frown, "Sure he was acting strange…but wait…"

"It seems your catching on Harry." Trelawney says smiling.

"I…I think I'm missing something. You must know something." I egg on, surely she has too. She's a seer she has to know what's going to happen and what I must do. All of a sudden something changed, her eyes grew darker and her form rigid. She started to speak but its hallow, empty, and dark.

"_A fair kingdom it was  
Innocent and Beautiful  
The King wrought with greed and envy, made a deal  
Blood was spilled, a child alone  
Two children became one  
One felt winters breathe, the sting of a blade  
The other covered in innocences blood  
The child will sleep twice  
The other shall battle the tempest  
Both children, who've become one, will turn the Kingdom back  
Winter will be no more  
The royal-child will claim the thrown  
The Kingdom, drowned in lies and betrayals  
Will wash over anew"_

As fast as it came it went, she blinked and took a sip of her tea, "Something I missed dear? You look terrified."

"But…don't you remember? What…what was that?"

"I'm sorry but now I'm confused." she blinks again and takes another sip of her tea and smiles.

Blinking back my sudden fear and bewilderment I shake my head and look away, "Nothing never mind. Thanks for your time Trelawney but I must be off. I have some things…I must do." I quickly stand up and gaze at Albus, "Are you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay and enjoy the old company of my friend. I'll see you soon no doubt." he answers with that weird twinkle in his eyes, "Oh and Harry take those words to heart they mean everything, your Fate as been revealed I would say." with that he goes back to his tea and I exit her house.

Now I'm even more confused what did she mean when she said that? Albus said it was important but it didn't mean anything to me, it was just a bunch of random words and it annoyed me. But yet maybe it is important, I think I'll talk to Hermione about this maybe she'll understand what it means and explain it to me. I have a feeling Hermione is with Ron at the moment but where?

Frowning, I pull the hood up to obscure my face before crossing my arms and looking down. So Draco was fated to kill me? But did I really have to die to find out that my relatives are corrupted and that something or someone made Draco do that. But who and _why? _Is it all some conspiracy against me? No I highly doubt that, I'm missing the big picture. What am I missing? I think the sooner I get to Hermione the more I'll know. I have a feeling that this, somehow, revolves around Draco and the future of Godricks Hallow.

When I exit the woods I notice a big commotion in the square _what is going on_, I wonder before heading over to the square, careful to keep my hood up and obscuring my face. As soon as I reach the square I immediately stop and hide in the back. The King, Draco, and his beautiful wife are standing in the center, on top of the wooden stage.

"Harry." someone hisses quietly before grabbing my arm and yanking me further into the crowd, its Hermione with Ron.

"What are you doing?" I whisper back, "I'm trying not to be seen."

"You better listen to this, mate." Ron says just as quietly as we reach where his family and Hermione's family are at.

As soon as they stop pulling me along I look up at the King, he raises his hand, we all quiet down and then he speaks, "It is with a heavy heart that I must say, that war is on the horizon." hushed whispers ripple across the crowd, one even speaks up.

"Are you mad? We haven't enough people to fight in a war!" a male shouts, "We'll be slaughtered!"

My hands clench into tight fists and my eyes narrow, "That bastard." I mutter shivering in anger.

"Calm your self, dear." Molly says touching my gently on the arm, "The least we need is attention being brought here. Now listen maybe he'll have a reason."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. With the alliance between my son and his wife, Astoria, we will have enough men." he replies without any emotion, "That is why I came down personally to inform men, who are young, and able to fight for this Kingdom. That there is a sign up sheet in the Tavern."

"I will not send my son off into a needless war!" a woman shouts, "I spit at your leadership." she spits before turning her back to the King and stomping off.

The King ignores her, "Caption Lupin and Solder Black will be in the tavern waiting for young body-able men to sign up. That is all you are excused."

Shaking my head in disbelieve I glare at the King before turning my eyes to Draco, only to have them widen a fraction. He's staring at me and I'm not being narcisstic I can feel his gaze burning into my flesh and it scares me. How can he notice me through the crowd? With a shaking hand I grab the ends of my hood and pull it off. His reaction is almost instant; his eyes change from light gray-blue to a stormy confused dark gray-blue, his jaw clenches and his face pales. With a satisfied feeling I pull the hood back up and turn around but not before grabbing Hermione's arm.

"I have something to tell you and Ron, I need your help. Where can we go to talk privately?"

"Ron's house of course." She answers before grabbing Ron's arm as all three of us took off toward his house.

"The King is mad if he actually thinks going to war is a smart idea." Ron comments and I couldn't agree more.

"He's power-hungry, Ron. He wants to expand his Kingdom and take over other Kingdoms." Hermione says sighing, "And he's mad if he thinks he can achieve something so great. No Kingdom will willingly surrender their power." she pauses, "Enough with this. We have more important stuff to worry about instead of a mad King."

"Like _what?_" Ron asks in disbelieve.

"Harry." she replies, "And he has something he needs to tell us."

The rest of the way is quiet and sort of uncomfortable, well to me maybe. I'll have to recite what the seer told me and then I'll probably have to explain to them who my murderer is and who he is to me. That's what will be awkward for me. I don't know how they'll react when I tell them I've been with a bloke instead of a girl. Or how they'll even react, or if they'll even believe me, when I tell them its Prince Draco Malfoy that I've been seeing. That's going to be the hard part and hopefully they wont ask me how we met and how we became friends because it's a very long story that I don't have the time to tell them.

Ron's house is run down and has three stories that are hazardly put together, it looks like it'll fall but amazingly enough it hasn't. It's quite astonishing to be honest and its neat how they call there home the Burrow instead of anything else. Also they need a big house considering all the children they've had. Five boys and one girl or is it six boys and one girl? I don't know I've lost count.

When we walk inside, his family is already home sitting in the dining room discussing the soon-to-be-war and the mad King, "He's a fool is what he is!" Molly huffs out, "I will not have my children participate in the war and that's final! Why Charle's wife, Flour is already carrying he can't leave them behind."

"I know dear." Arthur says calmly smiling, "Why if it isn't Harry Potter. I haven't seen you in a while how are you, my dear boy?"

I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck, "I'm uh fine could be better but I'm fine. It's nice to see you again Mrs. and Mr. Wesely."

"You don't need to call us that, just call me Molly and my husband Arthur. I'm sure I've already told you that."

"Ah yes sorry Molly I just haven't been feeling well." I respond.

"Well I'm glad you came, you're just in time to see my daughter Ginny, she's been working at the castle you see. But the lovely Queen let her come home for a short visit. And there she is!" Molly says standing up and in two strides she gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight, "So good to see you! How long will you be staying to visit this time?" she pulls away revealing a flustered and embarrassed looking Ginny.

That's when my eyes widen, I knew that red-haired girl looked familiar for some reason! She's the girl that was serving me tea that day I met the King and Queen. Our eyes look and I silently plead for her not to say anything, she looks back at her mother.

"Not to long Mother, two days at the most. I just came home to visit everyone." she replies throwing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Oh." she sighs sadly before smiling, "Well at least it was in time to see Harry."

"Honestly Mother will you stop? I have no intentions of ever marrying Harry just as I'm sure he will never marry me." Ginny replies rather bluntly which makes me eyes widen.

"What?" I ask completely befuddled and confused.

"Mother has this dream that we'll eventually get married and have tones of kids." she replies sighing.

"Oh…well that's a nice thought I suppose but-" I flail with words, how to reject Molly's offer nicely? I can't really tell her that I rather be with Draco then her daughter, she might think I think Ginny's ugly even though she's far from it, she's very beautiful and I'm sure some one will appreciate it more than I, "I'm…flattered Molly but I wont be excepting the proposal, I hope you understand."

She sighs, "Well it was a nice dream while it lasted, that girl must really be lucky to have you."

I don't say anything to that, he's not a girl and if he heard someone call him a girl well I'd never hear the end of it. So with a smile I turn to Hermione and Ron, "We can talk in your room Ron, if that's alright."

"Sure is mate, its nice to see you again Ginny but we have some stuff to do."

"We'll catch up later Ginny but right now-"

"I understand you don't need to repeat your selves. I understand, later it is." she gives us a small wave before the three of us walk past them, out of the living room, and up the stairs. We go up two flights before we turn to his room and walk inside, Hermione closes the door behind us.

His room has two beds in it, sort of cramped but it'll do. I make myself comfortable on his bed and clasped my fingers together. Hermione sat next to me and Ron sat in front of us, "I…went to see the seer today, the one that Albus was talking about."

"Really, how'd it go mate? Was she mad?" Ron asks and I laugh.

"I hope you didn't take anything serious, I'm sure she's a liar that was after your gold." Hermione puts in.

"What gold?" I repeat, "All my gold is in Gringotts and my Uncle and Aunt have it now. Surprisingly she didn't ask for any and it was strange. It seemed as if she was expecting me though she kind of forgot. She was a little batty at the beginning I suppose."

"Well how did it go then?" Hermione asks.

"It seems it was by Fate that I had to be killed by the person I trusted. She said our fates were intertwined and that he was suppose to kill me but I didn't understand why he would do that. She said that by dying, things I was oblivious too became clear. My death made me realize that my Aunt and Uncle were corrupted with greed." I pause rubbing a hand through my air, "I was still confused because like I said _he_ would never work for them. He would never work for blood money because that's beneath him. Lets say my relatives did higher someone to kill me but before my assassin could kill me, the person I trusted the most beat him to it. Do you sort of understand?"

"Not really mate." Ron answers honestly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione scoffs, "It was by fate that you had to die?" I nod, "So your saying your relatives did higher someone but it wasn't the assassin that killed you but by the persons who's fate is intertwined with your own?"

"Oh now I understand. Fate is a bitch isn't she?" Ron asks and I couldn't help but suddenly laughing, finding humor in what he said.

"So you had to die to…?" Hermione trails off.

"Realize some things I hadn't realized until after my death. Which is kind of a stupid way to make me figure stuff out, but it worked." I answer.

"What else aren't you telling us, Harry?" she asks touching my arm.

"Well it seems before I left to find you guys, she recited something and it was, still is, strange because it doesn't make sense. So I had hoped you'd understand it Hermione."

"Well what is it, Harry?" Ron asks.

"It went like this, _A fair kingdom it was, innocent and beautiful, the king wrought with greed and envy, made a deal, blood was spilled, a child alone, two children became one, one felt winters breathe, the sting of a blade, the other covered in innocents blood, the child will sleep twice, the other shall battle the tempest, both children, who've become one, will turn the Kingdom back, winter will be no more, the royal-child will claim the thrown, the Kingdom, drowned in lies and betrayals, will wash over anew._" I pause biting my nail before pulling my finger away, "Albus and I quote said. '_Your fate has been revealed it seems_' but I don't understand how it was revealed."

Hermione mauled the words over in her thoughts before finally looking at me with a shocked look, "This is your prophecy Harry and your killer's prophecy. I think this seer of yours was right Harry. This is about this Kingdom and you. And I think this King is King Lucias but I don't understand the blood was spilled and the child alone part."

My eyes widen when it clicks, "I think…I think I understand. The King made a deal with something and it cost him blood. I think my parent's death was the price to pay, it explains the child alone part." I answer softly, I feel my heart clench painfully, "Maybe the King wanted his Kingdom to swell in prosperity so he…he made a deal with something and it needed blood so it killed my parents. But I don't understand why they were chosen."

"I don't think it was prosperity considering this Kingdom as always been prosperous." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I think its something different something much bigger and your Prophecy doesn't tell us what it is. The two children, its talking about, are you and your murderer."

Ron finally speaks up, "Winter's breathe could mean death Harry."

Hermione shot him an impressed look before nodding, "He's right, winter's breath is your death and your murderer is covered in innocent blood, innocent being you. I don't understand the sleep twice part nor do I understand the tempest part, sorry."

"I…neither do I Hermione maybe it's nothing serious?" I ask hopefully.

"It has to be serious Harry, this is your fate you've been told." Hermione says with a raised brow, "It seems like the two of you will turn the Kingdom back and winter will be no more?"

"Maybe this time, winter is death but it means war and both of you will save the Kingdom from it?" Ron says blinking, "I don't know what the devil would mean but I guess the both of you will destroy it…"

"Wait a minute!" my eyes widen, "What if our King made a deal with the devil? It would explain the devil part and the deal part. The devil demanded blood in repayment for whatever deal our King made and my parent's death was it. I still think I'm missing something big but I don't know what it is."

"If that's the case…then this Kingdom is in real danger of becoming corrupted. You _are_ in real danger Harry." Hermione gasps out, "I think there was a reason your parents were killed. This devil must have known about this Prophecy and knew that he would become undone if you were alive. He must've told the King and the King ordered the death of your family, including you."

I blink, "If he knew about this then he must know I'm still alive-"

"I don't think so. I don't think he knew you were going to live again. I just think he knew you were going to save this Kingdom so he had you killed…by the person you thought you could trust." she says softly before gazing at me, "What I don't understand is the royal-child part and I think you have some explaining to do."

With a soft sigh I nod, "I knew I'd have to tell you both eventually. So I'll tell you who he is and what he means to me and why I don't think he meant to kill me."

"Go on then, mate, we'll listen." Ron says encouragingly.

I take in a much needed breathe before letting it out slowly, "The other child this Prophecy speaks of is Prince Draco Malfoy. Draco is my lover so he means a lot to me, that is say I'm in love with him. Albus said something to me when I was at the Seer's place when it hit me. It wasn't him, I mean it was him, but it wasn't him. Something or someone made him do what he did to me. Someone or something warped his mind and made him believe that I was out to ruin him and kill his wife and his unborn child. Otherwise he would have never done that me…" I finally confess trailing off.

"You must be joking, Harry it can't possible be the Prince. He's married and like you said his wife is pregnant." Ron blurts out.

"…It would explain the royal part, Ron. It makes more sense that it's the Prince instead of a random male, who saves the Kingdom. But I'm…finding this hard to believe Harry." she confesses awkwardly.

I hate to bring Ginny into this but she saw me at the castle, she served me tea, "Ask Ginny, Ron. She was there when I went to the castle with Draco to meet the King and Queen."

"I will." Ron says before standing up, walking to his door, and opening it, "GINNY!" he hollers down the stairs.

"WHAT?" she hollers back.

"GET IN HERE! I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING!"

"FINE BUT IT BETTER BE GOOD!" and with that shouted we here her climb the creaky stairs quickly before pushing her way into Ron's room, "What the bloody hell do you want Ron?" she asks sighing.

"It's about Harry. He says you saw him at the castle with the Prince. Is that true?"

Ginny flicks her eyes toward before shrugging, "Yeah what of it? I served him tea. He didn't seem to recognize me though so I left it alone. Is that all then?"

Ron gapes at me, "So it's true. Harry you like _blokes_?"

Flushing I look away, "No just Draco."

"He's a bloke though!" he argues.

"He is but it doesn't mean I find ever bloody bloke attractive, idiot. It's only just him, were fated to be together. I think even if he was a girl or if I was girl we'd still be together."

Ron opens his mouth to argue but Hermione cuts him off with a glare, "Well if what you say is true then Draco might be in danger as well. Its safe to assume that he knows nothing about the Prophecy. Or what his role is."

This is where Ginny suddenly closes the door behind her and crosses her arms, "What is going on? You better tell me Ron or I'll tell mom that you plan on ending your engagement with Luna Lovegood."

He blanches, "Shut up Ginny! I will tell her that eventually!"

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it. So what's going on with Harry and the Prince?"

"It's a long story Ginny." I sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Go on Hermione its all you."

She shoots me an aggravated look before sighing as well, "Ginny, Harry was killed a week ago but he came back last night. He was killed by the Prince as part of his fate. It turns out the Prince's fate is intertwined with Harry's. He went to this Seer today and it seems she told him of his Prophecy that is also the Prince's because they are intertwined together."

"Wait _what? _Did you just say Harry was murdered by the Prince as a part of some twisted Prophecy?" the three of us nod, "What the _hell_kind of fate is that? Why were you killed anyways?"

"It seems in order for him to understand he needed to die. He also needed to die so he could set the Prophecy in motion." Hermione answers, "I know a sucky way to get his Fate in motion. But that's how it was to be. So now he has to figure out how to tell the Prince about that Prophecy and I'm guessing get him back to his normal self right?"

I nod, "Yeah I was going to get to that but I don't see how its possible. I can't just waltz into the castle demand to see the Prince and try to fix him or something. Mind you he thinks I'm dead er well at least he did at any rate."

"What do you mean, what did you do Harry?" Hermione asks.

"When the King was telling us of the up coming war, I felt eyes on me. It turns out Draco was staring at me and when the Kind dismissed us, I took my hood off and showed him my face. So now he either thinks he's going crazy or that I'm in his imagination."

"Wonderful job Harry!" Ron laughs, "Now he'll be uneasy!"

"Yes that's all well and good and all but what are you going to do now? Now that he knows your alive."

Ginny clears her throat impatiently, "I work at the castle remember? I can sneak him in and say he's a new servant."

"That'd be a fool-proof plan Ginny, but the King, Queen, and Draco know what I look like. I won't be able to just waltz in there and say I'm a servant."

"We'll have to disguise you of course." Ginny says looking at her nails.

I quickly stand up, "Wait, wait, let me think. I don't even know what I'm doing or what the plan is. I do know that I think Draco is under some kind of influence, magick most likely. Probably a potion and that I need to find out what kind of potion it is so I can try my best to make a counter-"

"What do you mean about magick?" Ron asks.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to say anything, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I just have a feeling he _must_ be under something. As I was saying, I need to make a counter-potion and somehow make him drink it. But I can't because he'll recognize me and, like Ginny said, I would need a disguise but I have no idea how we can disguise me when I have a lighting bolt on my forehead!" I finally get out irritated, "All I know is that I need to get into the castle and find out what's going on."

Ginny nods then smirks, "We can disguise you as a girl."

My eyes widen and I blanch, "A-a girl? _What_?"

"Well they know you as a male not a female, Harry. So we can disguise you as female maid and maybe you'll be able to be the Prince's personal maid-servant." she answers triumphly and to my horror Hermione and Ron nod, agreeing.

"In-in case you forgot! I don't have the proper qualifications to be a girl! I have no breasts and I sure has hell do not…have _that_!"

"That's where disguising comes in-"

"No absolutely _not!_ If it's the only option we have then maybe but…but I'll think of something else…" I trail off before blinking, "That's _right!_ Draco says that every two weeks, a male comes and delivers salves, potions, and poisons to Albus, the person who owns the Medicine Shop. I once heard him say a name, Severus it was. He also said that he was the one who made all of those and that he works in the castle. So we should, or I should, wait at the shop until the man comes."

"That's nice and all but what makes you so sure that he'll be willing to help. What if he was the one that gave this…potion to Draco?" Ron asks.

"I never thought about it…but I'm still going to try. If," and this is where I sigh, "it doesn't pan out I'll do Ginny's idea, alright?" I shudder at the thought and try my best to ignore there not-so-well hidden smirks.

"Excellent!"

_How much further do I have to go? (have to go)_  
_How much longer until I finally know? (finally know)_  
_Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_  
_In front of me_

_Show me what its for_  
_Make me understand it_  
_I've been crawling in the dark_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Is there something more_  
_Than what I've been handed?_  
_I've been crawling in the dark_  
_Looking for the answer_

* * *

A/N

song: Crawling In The Dark; Hoobastank

Well that was a handful to write, uhm sorry if it was information over-load. I kind of got carried away and if some stuff seem sudden let me know and I'll try to fix it. ^^; Oh and I tried my best to keep them in character and if it didn't I am so sorry! But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

If you like to give me feedback that'd be really appreciated.

~Lovely

p.s.: Ohh the drama! The drama!  
p.s.s: I've just recently got a job, well two, so updates will probably be every once a week or two if I'm busy. I already have two other chapters written out so yeah.


	10. The Potions Master & Other Odds & Ends

A/N

Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Cross dressing, some cussing and nothing else.

Without Further Ado I give you…The Potions Master.

* * *

_He feeds on fear_  
_He feeds on pain_  
_He rules again_  
_With growing hate_  
_He will gain_  
_Their faith again_

_The light in the darkness_  
_Is too small to see_  
_There's always a sparkle of hope_  
_If you just believe_

The three of us, plus Albus, are waiting in the back of his shop. The clothe is drawn and hiding us from view. The back is a pretty wicked place to be. I can see all different kinds of potions, salves, healing remedies, and poisons. Some are out of stock and some are fully in stock and it's surrounding us, being on shelves and all that. Hermione is sitting next to Ron who's across from Albus and I.

"So has the Prince said anything about this Severus person?" she takes a sip of her tea, yes we're finally having tea with Albus.

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, "Well not really. Just that he's a master at potions next to him anyways and that he is the one that always delivers the stuff Albus needs…"

"Bloody hell it's been three days since we've been here! When is that man going to appear?" Ron asks, clearly frustrated.

"In time my boy. Severus comes when he wants and when he's not busy." Albus answered calmly sipping his tea.

"Well if he doesn't show up today, then I'm sorry mate but I'm not coming back tomorrow." Ron huffs out.

"You said that yesterday Ron." Hermione reminds sighing softly, "So don't fool your self you'll be coming tomorrow as well."

"Well I mean it this time. I'm not coming back tomorrow." Ron insists.

"It's alright Ron, you've done enough. You don't have to come back tomorrow if you don't want too." I say smiling.

"Damn it now I have to come back tomorrow." Ron grumbles folding his arms and huffing.

"You don't have too but thanks anyways." pausing I look at the tea and grimace, I really don't like tea. With a frown I look at Ron, "Hey so did Ginny say when she's coming back down? If this fails I won't be able to get in without her help."

"This weekend I suspect. She can't always leave the Queen's side unless the Queen gives her permission or she isn't needed." Ron answers then smirks, "So you admit this plan of yours isn't going to work then?"

My face turns red, "I-I'm not admitting anything!" I splutter out embarrassed.

"I have a bet with Ginny and I want to win." he grins, "Personally I'd think you'd make a wonderful girl. You did say that this Prince of yours would love you whether you're a female or not…"

"Don't use my words against me!" I huff out, "And I would not make a good looking girl. I do not have the curves that females have!"

"Oh don't worry about that. Ginny has a plan for that-" the bell suddenly jingles, singling a customer. The three of us immediately stop talking.

"Be right back, must be a customer." Albus says simply before standing up and breeze out of the back with a whirl of his robes.

Pressing a finger to my lips, I quietly get up from the chair and creep toward the flap of clothe, I feel the two of them behind me, "Ah its so nice to see you again!"

"I came with the restock, Albus. Are you running out of anything else I should be aware of?" the voice drawls out, well doesn't he sound like a ray-of-sunshine.

"No not at the moment I'm afraid. But do come back the next two weeks if you please. With what you regularly bring me, I fancy I'd be out stock by then." Albus replies.

We hear a bag being dropped on the counter with glass tinkling inside, "I'll see what I can do Albus."

"Severus before you go." he says airily, "There is someone I would like to meet." and before we can act nonchalant, like were not obviously eavesdropping, Albus pulls open the curtain clothe thing and reveals us, "Oh there you are."

Feeling like we've just been caught doing something bad I look down and silently slink out into the opening, "Eavesdroppers?" Severus asked snidely, "Didn't your parents teach you better manners?"

"We weren't eavesdropping. You guys just happened to be speaking loudly and we heard!" Ron huffs out crossing his arms.

"I see and hiding behind the clothe was nothing?" he demands and for some odd reason the black haired man looks familiar. That's when it hit me, no way! I met him when I was eleven! He's the man that was rude to me.

Albus looks oddly amused, "I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." he begins, "There here-"

"I know who he is." Severus snaps, "and I know why he is here."

"Well this makes this easier." Hermione says.

Albus smile, "Would you like a cup of tea? I have some in the back."

"No." he answers rather rudely, "Say your peace."

Well hell where do I start? Scratching the back of my neck I look at him awkwardly, "I…suspect you know about Draco and I then?"

"Yes, he can never keep anything from me." he answers though I hear a slight tinge of disgust in his words, I choose to ignore that.

"…When did Draco start acting different then his normal prat self?" I finally ask.

Severus looks like he's not going to say anything but he lets out an annoyed sigh, "The day Astoria, his wife, came."

"Did…could he have been given something that could change the way he thought or the way he felt?"

"Yes." and before I can open my mouth and ask him if he gave him something he silence me with a look, "I know what you're going to ask and no I didn't give him anything."

I let out a relieve sigh, "Do you have any idea what could have made him like that?" he keeps quiet and doesn't say anything, "Please Severus if you know anything, please tell me."

His eyes harden before looking away then looking back at me, "Dark magick." he hisses quietly, "Something you should not trifle with. Leave this alone if you know what's good for you."

"I'm sorry but…I can't do that. Something's going wrong, something big is going to happen and I need save Draco or this Kingdome will be no more."

"Then I have something for you." he says pulling a small vial out of his robes, a strange luminescent blue is inside of the vial, "It seems Albus, you were right when you said I would need to bring this."

"What is it?" I ask carefully taking the vial from his fingers and gazing at it.

"A potion that will glammar you to look like what you need to look like." he answers, "Though I cannot get you in the castle. You will have to do that on your own." he stares at me for a little while longer, "When you successfully enter the castle, come down to the potions room. I will supply you with more, I suspect Draco showed you where it's at?" I nod, "The potion only lasts for three days, when the day is thrice your true form will be reveled. If that happens I cannot and will not help you." with that said he swirls around in his black robes and exits the shops briskly.

Blinking I gaze the luminescent blue and form, "Well crap…"

An arm rests of on my shoulders, "Looks like I win the bet, mate." I can hear the smirk in his voice, I shrug his arm off and pocket the vial, "Don't be a poor sport, look at it this way you are one step closer to freeing the Prince and saving the Kingdom from ruin."

"Ginny's going to be thrilled to know that her plan is the one we're doing." Hermione says softly with a sigh.

"What if this potion doesn't glammar me to look like a female? Then Ginny's plan wont work." I ask.

"Then I suspect you'll look like a different male." Hermione offers, I gaze at her, her eyes soften as she touches my shoulder, "It'll be alright Harry you'll see. Your fate says you'll beat the devil, the King, and protect this village."

"Yes but even fate can change. Even if it is a prophecy, it can still change."

"You'll be fine. You'll be okay." she says warmly.

With a nod I turn to look at Albus, "What did Snape mean when he said you told him that he'd be needing to bring the potion?" I ask curiously.

"Something my friend told me when I went to visit her. I suspect you'll be on your way then?"

I nod once again, "Yes I guess we will. Ron to your house then?"

He shrugs, "Sure why not. Bye Albus." he says before waiting for us to say our bye's and what not to Abus.

Were outside and on our way to Ron's house, when all of a sudden ten or so horses shoot past us. If we would've taken one more step we would've been run over. What really grabs my attention is that its royal guards who are galloping past us. Confusion flickers across my face for the briefest of moments before I turn and gaze at Hermione and Ron, they're sharing the same confusion as me.

"What's going on?" I wonder allowed while they both shrug, "We should check it out…"

"I don't think that's wise Harry. What if one of the royal guards recognizes you?" Hermione asks.

"I…don't see why they would. I don't really know them and they don't really know me."

"Yes but what if they _did?_" she repeats and I sigh.

"Look Hermione, the only ones that know of my death are my relatives, Draco, the King, and the devil. Personally, I don't think Severus even knew I died." I said, "Why would the King risk telling people of my death? It would bring unneeded attention and they would wonder why and how, the King knew of my demise. So I'm sure we'll be fine, I'll be fine."

"Harry's right Hermione, we'll be fine. I'm kind of curious as to why the royal guards are here, so many too." Ron supplies.

"Alright you two but as soon as I think it's not safe anymore, we are leaving. Understand?" She huffs out and we nod, "Lets go then."

We cautiously walk down the cobbled street, making sure to keep our hoods over our heads. We don't want anybody to notice us so we stick to the shadows. Which is very few and very far in place but it works nonetheless. When we round the corner we immediately stop, back up, and peer around said corner.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron hisses out, I nod feeling the same.

The horsemen have all stopped in front of my house, some are still sitting atop the horses and others are on the ground. Two males are in front of my door, my Uncle is at the door. He looks pissed and slightly, I squint my eyes, scared maybe? Was my Uncle in something I didn't know about? Surely he wouldn't be dabbling in something that could bring the King's wrath down on him? That's the only reason I could think of as to why there is so many horsemen in front of my house.

With a frown I pull back, Hermione and Ron do the same, "What do you suppose that's about?"

"Maybe someone reported you missing or something and they're questioning your Uncle about it?" Ron supplies.

"Why not the Aurora's? Why the royal guards? They don't come down unless it's something to do with royalty. Whatever it's not my problem anymore. Let's go to your house Ron and wait or something."

"Alright but first I have a question."

"Ask." I mumble not really paying attention.

"What are you going to do about your relatives? You're still alive so they have no claim in your parent's fortune and your house."

Shrugging I shove my hands under my cloak, "They're not really important right now. I'll deal with them once I've finished saving Draco and the Kingdom. I'll let them think I'm dead for now but when the time comes I'll deal with them. For now let's let them be blissfully ignorant."

"What if they spend all of your money-"

"Then they spend it all Ron. Gold, silver, bronze. They mean nothing to me. So leave it." with that said I turn around and head a different way to Ron's house.

To be honest my relatives are the least of my worries. They can spend my parent's entire fortune, spend every last knuts, sickles, and gallans and I wouldn't care. I would figure out how to make money later but for now what's really important to me is saving Draco and fulfilling my fate, this Prophesy. So everything can go back to normal. Then after everything is finished and done with I'll take care of my Uncle, My Aunt, and my Cousin. Until then I'll continue on with this and this only.

* * *

It's awkward when we are sitting in Ron's room, more like awkward and tense between me and Ron, which in turn makes Hermione awkward and tense. Well hers is more frustrated then anything, she'll snap before Ron and I start talking and breaking the silence. I have a feeling he's mad at the answer I gave him when he asked me about my relatives and what I plan on doing with them. But it's not his choice to decide. Though I believe he's madder that I don't care about the money when I probably should care about it. Money isn't going to help me with my prophecy even if he thinks it's going to. Maybe I should bring up another subject, like about Hermione and Ron. Well I _am_ curious as to how that came to be.

"I'm curious about something. How did you guys get together and when did you start feeling more then friendship for the other?"

Hermione blushes and looks away bashfully, "Well I've always loved Ron he just didn't know it. I don't really know when he decided to feel something for me but it happened nonetheless." she answers.

Ron looks just as red as her if not more so, "It kind of hit me when I learned she was engaged to someone. I just felt really jealous and pissed for some reason and I couldn't place why. I thought I shouldn't, you know, feel jealous because I already had a fiancée. Ginny's the one who made me realize it. She called be a blubbering idiot for not realizing it sooner."

"Oh?" the nod, I grin, "So when did you guys get together?" this is where they get increasingly embarrassed and awkward. I blink before catching on, "Bloody hell you _slept_ together didn't you?"

Ron nods and I smirk, "Well looks like you've grown up. So how did _that_ happen?"

"Can we _not_ talk about this please?" Hermione asks clearly mortified, "It…it just happened and now we're together."

I shrug, "Sure. So have you talked to your fiancé's yet?"

Hermione nods, "I did actually and he understands. He's in love with someone else as well."

"So have you broken off the engagement then?"

She shakes her head, "No not yet. He has to tell his grandmother and I have to tell my parents."

"Right. So who's your fiancé?"

"Neville Longbottom you remember him right?" she asks and I blink, so I was right.

"Of course I do. I don't think I could forget the one person who's amazing at plants. Hermione." I answer, "So when are you going to tell your parents?"

She frowns, "It depends on when Ron's ready to tell his parents."

"I'll…I'll tell them soon Hermione." he mumbles sighing, it seems like this has been a problem for a while.

"Right you will. Have you even told Luna, Ron?" she asks with a slight edge to her tone.

"I didn't have to tell her she figured it out herself. Don't ask me how she knew she just knew." he mumbled.

Hermione wrinkles her brow in confusion, "She was alright with it…?"

"I guess so she didn't seem bothered by it." he answers.

"Great so tell your parents so Hermione can tell her parents and so Neville can tell his Grandmother."

"It's not that simple, Harry." he mumbles a little bit defensively.

"Yes actually it is. You're of age you have a right to deny or accept a marriage proposal or even break one off. In fact you can pay a visit to Luna's father and break it off. Neville can break it off with Hermione and you both can finally become engaged. It's really that simple. I don't see why you're hesitating, Ron, I highly doubt your parents are going to mind that it's Hermione."

"You don't know anything Harry so leave it alone." he mutters, I roll my eyes.

"Stop being a bloody coward." I finally snap, "Do you love her?" I demand, he doesn't answer for a while but then I see him nod, "Do you want to marry her? Do you want a family with her?" he nods albeit aggressively, "Then stop acting like a coward and be a man! Tell your father and mother that you don't _want_ to marry Luna and break off the engagement. Bloody hell! I may never be getting married but even I _know_ that."

"Harry." Hermione scolds glancing at Ron worriedly, who's being oddly silent, weird.

He lets out an aggressive and pissed off sigh before snapping his eyes toward me. He glares at me before suddenly deflating, "Your right Harry…"

"Of course I am. Now lets move onto something else." Ron nods stiffly, "Do your parent's have an idea has to who Ginny is going to marry?"

He furrows his brows in thought before nodding, "I think I overheard that they're going to marry her off to Theodor Knott. I think Theodor's parents already sent a request to have her hand in marriage."

Hermione nods, "Yeah that's what Ginny said. She doesn't seem too happy about it but…"

"But?" I nudge her with my foot and she smirks.

"I think she was lying. I think she might actually enjoy being married to him and it helps that he's begun wooing her." she laughs, "She gets so flustered when she brings him up."

"Well they sure work fast. Wasn't Molly planning that Ginny and I wed?" I ask curiously.

"Are you jealous, Harry?" Ron asks grinning.

I give him a deadpan look before snorting, "No I was just curious."

"Oh. Well before Theodor asked for Ginny's hand in marriage, he was already wooing her and she was already falling for him. Molly never really thought that you guys we're going to marry, it was just a dream of hers." Hermione answered smiling, "She gave up as soon as she knew Ginny had fallen for someone else. Though of course Ginny doesn't know it yet."

I whistle, "I heard of him from Draco, he's one of his friends. His family is very rich I've heard." a slight ping of pain attacks my heart at the mention of his name. Damn it I'll get him back I know I will.

Ron leans against his bed, we're all sitting on the floor in a circle, "Have you actually met any of the Lords or Lady's?"

I shake my head, "No Draco never wanted me to meet them but he talked a lot about them. Mainly he talked about Theodor Knott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabinni. He's talked about them enough that I feel as if I know them personally."

"So what's this Theodor Knott about?" Ron asks.

"Well…" I scratch my nose, "he's not that bad. He's much nicer then the four of them combined and he's not as much as a prat if that's what your wondering. Well from what I've heard from Draco, it seems he's the one that always watches out for the four of them when they decide to do idiotic stuff together. Like get drunk at the celebrations or parties, the King and Queen throw. I don't know more than that, sorry."

He nods, "I see…"

"I don't think you and your brothers need to beat him up, Ron." I laugh and he flushes, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides Ginny can take care of her self."

"I suppose but she's still my little sister." he grumbles crossing his arms.

"Ron, Ginny will do more damage to him then you could do." I laugh and Hermione joins in the laughter a couple seconds later and Ron starts laughing as well.

* * *

Groaning I tug on the corset and suck in air, "Is this really necessary?" I ask Ginny sucking in more air, "I have a potion that'll make me look like a girl…'least I hope so. This isn't necessa-ack-" I gasp when she tightens the strings, "To tight. Dear Merlin."

She scoffs, "Oh shut up and be a man."

"I'm in a corset how can I be-" I cut myself off to cough and suck in more air, "How do women do this?"

"Only maids or servants wear these, Harry." she sighs, "Woman who are not at our status wear normal clothing. Now stop squirming and let me finish tying this." she tugs a couple more times before she ties the thick green ribbons.

"You…you don't even know if the Queen will higher me." I point out, trying desperately to ignore Hermione's giggling and Ron's laughter.

"I've already talked to her, Harry. She said she has a position open for you." Ginny replies wiping her forehead, "There you look like flat cheasted girl…well sort of. No actually you look like a boy in a maids outfit."

With a groan I look myself over, I'm in a white dress that reaches to my ankles with wide long sleeves, the sleeves fall past my fingertips and reaches to my knees. It's simple with a touch of sown in silver and green, the royal family's colors. The corset is black with green ribbons for the ties, why did I agree to this? This is uncomfortable and completely awkward. On my feet is brown sued boots and that's it.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I huff out then cough, "Why can't the maids outfit be simple? A simple dress with an apron?"

Ginny blinks, "Oh right thanks for reminding me Harry. I knew I was forgetting something." she turns around and pulls off an emerald green, ruffled, apron from the chair and turns toward me. She throws it over my head and ties the back tight. The apron is open in the front showing off the corset.

"How come you're not wearing this?" I ask.

She raises her brow, "I'm a lady-in-waiting. I wear more elegant clothes with a simple corset, heels, and no apron. That's why."

I tug at the corset; Ginny slaps my hands away, "Why do maids wear this?" I grumble out.

"Well actually the corset is optional but for obvious reasons you have to wear this. It makes you look like you actually have curves when you obviously don't." she points out and I grumble some more, she shoots me a look and I quickly silence.

"So what did you say to convince the Queen? And what's the job anyways?"

"Well I told her that you're a friend of the family and that you're looking for a place to work to pay off your families dept and that you really have no where else to go because your family refuses to take you back unless you pay off the dept." she answers, "The Queen agreed to let you work but it wasn't because of the sob story it was because the Queen likes me a bit more than the other Lady-in-Waiting's."

"Right. So what's the job?"

"You're a maid Harry. You clean stuff. Like the floors, the dishes, their laundry and their rooms. Well any room in particular. Oh and you serve food and send messages if someone asks you too. You actually have a lot of freedom but you must be careful. There are some rooms that you are not allowed to enter if you do then you are in serious trouble. I don't have enough influence to save you if you do get caught."

Biting my bottom lip I nod, "Where will I sleep then?"

"I convinced the Queen to let you room with me. And yes I have my own room, that's how much the Queen likes me. Well and I have shown more change then others, I suppose." she sniffs smugly and I would too if I were in her shoes.

"Right so uhm…when do we leave?" I ask tugging on the apron and wishing we had another plan that didn't involve me cross dressing.

"Today, Harry. Your name is Harriette Plant so if someone calls you that don't act confused. That is your name." Ginny points out.

"_Harriette_ _Plant_?" Ron gapes out before laughing even harder, Hermione giggles quietly and I groan.

"Why Harriette Plant, Ginny?" I ask groaning again.

"Shut u-up!" she splutters out, "That's all I could come up with on the spot!"

"I know but why something so terrible?" I ask once again.

"We can't change it now so suck it up. Your name is Harriette Plant when we are there! You'll be Harry in person and when we are by ourselves."

Sighing I sink into a chair and glare at Ron, "Be quiet Ron I'll see you in this as well. Don't think I won't." he immediately stops laughing.

"You _wouldn't?_" he gapes once again.

"Oh I would. I can just imagine it. You in a flowy dress and giggling at every guy you meet. Why you'd even blow them kisses and bat them blues-" I abruptly cut myself off because I can't contain my laughter. He flushes in anger while Hermione and Ginny start laughing as well.

We stop laughing after a couple of minutes, I wipe the tears from my eyes and smirk at Ron, who's glaring at me, "Oh stop Ron." Hermione scoffs and he deflates, wow someone has someone wrapped around their finger.

Ginny smiles, "It's time Harry. Take the potion okay?" she tosses the vial to me, which I catch with the apron…well I guess it has some uses.

With a soft frown I pick up the vial, uncork it, and with a deep breathe dump it all in my mouth, some dribble out of the corner of my mouth. As soon as I swallow the nasty tasting potion I start to feel tingles shooting up and down my body. Feel as if something is buzzing around me, it gave me goose bumps. As fast as it came it went. Blinking I look down at my hands and my eyes widen, they look girly and soft. Quickly I stand up and look myself over only to have my eyes widen even more.

"I have breasts!"

"You have breasts, mate!"

"Oh dear."

"Bloody hell!"

Then silence.

Gasping I quickly cup myself and gasp even more, I feel bumps on my chest and when I go to pat myself down their I feel like I'm going to faint. Where the hell are my boy parts? Why the bloody hell do I have breasts?! I thought this was supposed to be a glammor potion? Why am I girl?! I go to touch my hair and find that it reaches past my shoulders in thick curly inky strands.

"What…what the hell?!" I shout, "What the _bloody_ hell?! Why do I have _boobs_?!Why the _hell_ do I have a vagina?!Where the hell did my man-bits _go_?!"

"Well…" Hermione coughs in her fist, "'Least your scar is gone. The one on your forehead."

"Why am I girl?!" I shout freaking out, "This was suppose to be a glammar I was suppose to look like a female not _turn_ into one!"

Ginny smirks impishly, "Well I hope you know that you make a very pretty girl."

Ron laughs, "You do, in fact, make a pretty girl."

"Oh Merlin please kill me now." I cry out over-dramatic like. Though suddenly a random tingle-feeling surges through out my body which makes me groan quietly. When its finished I'm light headed so I sit down. Biting my lip I reach my shaking hands up and touch my chest once again, only to sigh in relieve, "There gone. Oh thank Merlin their gone."

Hermione frowns, "No their not. You still have breasts."

"No I don't." I repeat Ginny raises her brow before walking over to me and suddenly touching my chest, but weirdly enough it looks as if she's groping me. She tears her hand back as if she's been burned.

"You have breasts Harry. I-I felt them." Ginny whispers wiping her hand on her dress.

Frowning I touch my chest again and feel nothing then blink, "Oh I know how this works. When I look and touch myself I see me but whenever anybody else touches and looks at me they see the female me." I look at my, thankfully, male hands again.

Ginny nods, "I get it but look say bye to Hermione and Ron, we need to get leaving." she walks over to her window and peers out, "The carriage is already waiting for us."

"Alright." I slowly stand up and look at them, "Well I'll see you guys soon. I'll keep in touch and update whenever I can, promise." Hermione leaps up and throws her arms around me hugging me.

"Be careful Harry. Please be careful. Keep in touch and if everything goes to hell send us a quick owl and we'll come and get you out." she pulls away and smiles.

"I will, Hermione."

Ron looks at me awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck. With a sigh he comes over and gives me a quick manly hug before pulling away, "…Just be careful and don't give your identity away."

"I won't, Ron. Let's go Ginny." I call and she nods before rushing past me.

"I'll catch you guys later and fill you in when I come to visit." before they can reply she grabs my wrist and yanks me down the stairs.

Well here goes nothing.

_In my heart there is a place_  
_In my heart there is a trace_  
_Of a small fire burning_  
_A sheltering ray shines through this night_  
_Although it's small, it's bright_  
_But darkness is lurking_

_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold_  
_Oh fear him_

_Deceiver of hearts_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_He rules with fear_  
_Deceiver of hopes_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_Shall he rule again?_

* * *

A/N

Song: Deceiver of Fools; Within Temptation

Well here is the tenth chapter I hope you liked it so far. To be honest I wasn't even going to do that to Harry it was going to be something completely different. But I realized this would be a better idea because well Ginny works in the castle and she can get him in. But as a female because like Harry said, they'll recognize him instantly.

At least he's not really a female he just looks like it. ^^;

Please send me a review in the box below, I would really appreciate feedback.

~Lovely  
p.s.: Besides I kind of wanted to torture Harry anyways. lol. Oh dear I'm a terrible author. Well 'least he just looks like a girl and he still has his man-bits. lol.  
p.s.s: Right so I have to write chapter eleven, twelve, and thirteen before I update. I have two jobs now so I don't know when I'll have the time to update. Sorry 'bout that.


	11. Into The Belly of The Beast

A/N

Well hello! Here is chapter eleven! I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Nothing serious probably some out of character but nothing super out there.

Without further ado I give you…Into the Belly of The Devil

_Believe me  
Believe me  
I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love  
And I'm chained to your  
side_

_We are young_

_Heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises_

_No demands_

_Love is a Battlefield_

With an awkward cough I sag into the plump carriage seat, "So uh you think this will actually work?"

Ginny raises her brow and scoffs, "Well considering you look and sound like a girl Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Unless some one has a mad bullshit detector you'll do well. You'll be fine. Though don't be surprised if the other lady-in-waiting's decide to sink their claws in you. They can be rather vicious when they feel like they're being threatened."

"Okay well who are the other ladys-in-waiting?" I ask because she hasn't even told me their names just mentioned how vicious they can be.

"Oh right. Well we have Lavender Brown who's been obsessing over Ron for quiet some time now. We have Cho Change she's rather sweet actually, one good friend of mine. Then there is Hestia Carrow who has a thing for the Prince, she talks about him all the time. But really you'd think she'd get it in her thick skull that she'll never have a chance with him. Lastly we have Padma and Parvati Patil, their twins. I wouldn't trust them. They only ever watch each others back and that's it. We had this new girl, forgot her name, but in a week she was sent home. Poor thing."

I shudder, "And everyone wonders why I'd rather be with a man then a women." she smirks, "You are truly devilish Ginny."

"Well in this world you have to be otherwise you'll be walked all over and used." she sniffs, "And besides how else do you think I was able to climb up the ranks?"

With a shrug I shake my head and stare out the window, watching the buildings and houses flash by. Am I way in over my head? Will this plan actually work? I may look like a girl and sound like one but maybe they'll see through my disguise after all Draco did say his blood line was notorious for magic…or something a long those lines. Still if the King made a deal with the devil then how is my disguise going to fool him? Maybe this was a mistake I-I could get Ginny to stop the carriage and then I could leave and forget about this whole thing.

But where would I go? My home is no more my Uncle made sure of it and if he finds out I'm alive then what's to stop him from murdering me himself? Or sending out another assassin to do his dirty work? This whole thing is complicated and I'm wondering why I had to fall for someone who causes this much trouble. Not to mention he _is_ married and his wife _is_ pregnant and even if I _do_ manage to save him from the devil, well his father respectively, there is no way we'll be able to stay the same. He did sort of murdered me even if it wasn't him doing it, he still did. I don't know if I can handle that, I have enough nightmares as it is.

I've forgiven him because it wasn't him who stabbed me but something controlling him, yet it was by _his_hand that he killed me and marked me. How can I get passed that? Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and maybe I'll wake up and everything will be normal. Draco and I together, no wife to or child to speak of, my guardian's still ignoring me and ordering me around, and my friends still oblivious about their feelings for each other. It was much easier back then…actually it was much easier when my parents were alive and this Prophecy didn't exist. Maybe it'd be much easier if…if I never even met Draco. A sharp pain squeezes my heart and I wince, right if I never met Draco I don't know how I'd be. A life without him seems bleak and miserable, Merlin I sound like a girl.

Fan-_tas_-tic. I'll fit in for sure being all emotional and stuff.

Biting my bottom lip I lean my chin on the hand and continue gazing at the flashing scenery, it's actually quiet nice, the scenery I mean. The old stone houses with the window shutters and the vines crawling up the sides, not to mention the cobble stone streets, its very nice and I wonder how long it took to be built. Godrick's Hallow I mean. Though to be honest it's much prettier in the summer and the Winter, especially the winter. The ground and tops of houses bathed in white sparkling powder, the bare trees sagging against the heavy weight of the snow. I'm glad it'll be winter soon. Only a month of fall left and then it'll descend into Winter. Hopefully by the first snow fall Draco will be alright and everything will be back to normal again. Our Kingdom will be saved and the Devil and the King will be no more.

"Harry…" Ginny suddenly says breaking me out of my thoughts. With a hmm I glance at her, "I have a confession to make."

Well this should be interesting, "Let's have it then, this confession of yours."

"…I used to have a crush on you y'know?" she mumbles out which makes my eyes widen. Well hell did not see this coming, "When I first met you actually, I started to fall for you." she laughs, "Silly isn't it? Hell Mum was even going to send a request of marriage to your parents. She was all happy to because my Mum has know your Mum and Dad for quiet some time. She always dreamed of seeing our families become one. But before she could send the request…your Mum and Dad were killed…"

I stare at her not quiet sure what to say. How do I respond to that? I never thought Ginny actually liked me like that, I only ever saw her as a sister, "Well uh…" trailing off I scratch the back of my neck, momentarily forgetting that I had long black hair instead of short black hair, "I…well sorry my parents had to be killed." I try to laugh it off but it's becoming increasingly awkward.

"Oh shut up." Ginny huffs rolling her eyes, "It was a while back. I stopped liking you when I turned fourteen when I realized it was nothing more than a childish crush."

Well that's good it'd be awkward if she still liked me, "So tell me about this Theodor Knott? Heard from Ron and Hermione that he's…shall we say a courter of yours? Or better yet he's your soon-to-be fiancé?"

She flushes and I smirk, it's oh so much fun when I can get Ginny flustered, "Shut up. He's an annoying prat that won't get it in his head that I don't want to be with him. He keeps on sending me flowers and gifts and showing up uninvited!"

"Oh but I do know you like him. 'Else why would you be getting flustered at the mention of his name?" I laugh smirking slyly, "I heard he's even wooing you, how's that going?"

"Shut up Harry!" she grumbles out cheeks flaming red, which makes her look even more radiant. You know if I wasn't so heads-over-heels in love with Draco I wouldn't mind being married to Ginny, "It's not like that and besides it's not like I have a choice in whom I get married too."

"You're in denial, I believe that's what they call this." she turns even redder before grumbling and looking out the window, I do the same. We're now going up the woodsie path that leads to the magnificent castle, "Ginny…it's alright if you're in love with him and I honestly think he truly cares for you. Besides from what I've heard of him from Draco…he's a nice guy."

She lets out a soft before glancing at me, I look up just in time to see her, she looks like she's about to cry. Oh shit did I say something wrong? She rubs her eyes and looks away, "He is a very nice man and I'm afraid you're right, I have fallen for him. Yet I-I'm afraid that it wont work out. What…what if he finds another pretty girl to woo? He's notorious, around the court, for never staying with a girl for longer then a week. He's never married and he's slept around a lot. He-what if decides to have a mistress when we're married?" she whispering now.

Frowning I try to catch her eyes but she refuses to meet my eyes, "Ginny how long has he been at this?"

"Since last winter…"

"It's fall now, it'll be winter in a month. If he's notorious for straying then why has he been with you for almost a year?" I ask she shrugs before finally looking at me, her blue eyes are swimming with tears. But amazingly enough she hasn't let a tear fall, "If he wasn't serious why would he be wooing you and having your hand in marriage? I think you're worried for nothing Ginny."

"Yes but…" she trails off and wipes the tears away.

"Come now Ginny where's the strong-willed sharp-tongue girl I know? Surely she isn't being broken by some male. It should be the other way around. _He _should be the one worried not you, after all you could have anyone if you tried. Just bat them eyes and bam they'll be sucked in." I grin and for a moment she's quiet before suddenly breaking out in laughter, "There you go and besides if he does decide to stray then he doesn't deserve you to begin with."

"As usual your right. Don't tell Ron 'bout this." she sighs, "I can't have them thinking I'm a girl like every other girl. After all how am I going to bust his balls if I'm like that?" she laughs again and I can't help but laugh also.

"So do you know when the marriage will be?"

She shakes her head, "No I don't think my Father's received the betrothal scroll yet. If he has then I'm sure I'll be hearing from Theo and I'll probably be having a ring on my finger."

"Well please let me know so I can come. Besides you'll probably get married way before Ron and Hermione tie the knot." I sigh, I would so love to see them get married before next year but I highly doubt that will happen not at the rate Ron is going anyways.

With a scoff she nods in agreement, "Our Ron can be such an idiot at times. I hope he knows that he's hurting Hermione with the way he's acting. I mean she may not say anything about it but we know she is, you can see it in her eyes."

"I know but Hermione's strong she won't let this affect her that badly." Ginny nods once again and after that the carriage ride is bathed in silence, a nice comfortable silence.

When the carriage finally pulls to a stop my heart is pounding heavy in my chest and my stomach is clenching and tumbling uncomfortable. I feel as if I'm going to throw up. I'm nervous so very nervous and also worried, so very worried. Merlin please don't let it be too late please Merlin have mercy on me. I can't loose someone else I care so much about. My parents were enough you took them from me so please…please let me not be too late. Please tell me that it's not too late to save Draco.

With a shuddery gasp I hesitantly step out of the carriage, with the help of the driver, and step once more on the beautifully decorated court yard. Ginny steps out as well and shoots me a reassuring smile before gliding to my side. She gentle takes my arm and presses her lips close to my ear.

"Remember you are Harriette Plant no longer are you Harry Potter." she pulls her lips away and I nod some what unsurely, "Don't worry you will be fine."

"I'm not worried just a little nervous is all." I somewhat admit, "I mean what if…what if they figure out that it's me?" I ask quietly making sure that no one can hear me besides her.

"Oh pish posh you'll be fine." she scoffs and I finally nod somewhat calming down. Thank Merlin I have Ginny with me, "So Harriette, the Queen would like an audience with you before you get settled. She will ask you a variety of questions so answer them as honestly as you can. She will also set down some grand rules. Normally the Top maid would fill you in but she is on leave so the Queen shall tell you herself. Remember to listen to her and don't interrupt her, she hates that. Just be careful alright?"

I nod, "Alright. I hope I don't mess up. I don't want to loose the job if…if I do my family will never take me back." I sigh pitifully dabbing at my eyes and I can see Ginny smirking out of the corner of my eyes.

"It'll be alright Harriette. I promised Mum that I'd take care of you and help you out when I'm not attending to my own duties."

"Oh you _are_ a life saver Ginny. I am so glad you're a true friend." I sniff pathetically and I have to keep myself from bursting out in laughter.

"Oh hush Harriette no need for that. I would do anything in my power to help you. Now don't forget what I said. Keep your chin upright and your shoulders back and don't forget to sit up straight. You are a lady…as my queen would say." she laughs as we enter the castle. I'm once again awestruck at how beautifully it is decorated.

"How beautiful." I breathe out, "I wish to know who the decorator is. He or she is simply marvelous in their selection."

"I know what you mean Harriette. I, myself, am always amazed by the Royal decorator's touch." with a smile she nods to the sitting room. It will be the second time I have stepped through those doors and sat in front of the Queen. Only this time it will be without Draco and, hopefully, the King will not be present.

Sucking in a breathe I slowly start to relax myself as I place a somewhat shy smile on my face. I follow Ginny as she all but enters the room, I'm amazed at how she changed and she became serious. She's standing straight up and walking with an elegant and gentle poster. Wow those lessons she must've been taught sure paid off. With a sweep of her hand she throws her long fiery red hair over her shoulder. I try my best to copy her but I'm probably failing terribly.

"Hello my Queen." she says pleasantly doing a small curtsy, I do one as well, "I've brought Harriette Plant like you asked." she steps aside to reveal me, so I walk foreword and do another terrible curtsy.

"Hello Ginevra." she says politely sweeping her hand in the air, "You both must be famished please have a seat." The Queen looks as beautiful as the day I met her. Her long blond hair is piled atop her head with a long curly strand falling over her shoulder. She's dressed in a soft blue gown that wraps around her body wonderfully.

"Thank you my Queen." Ginny replies so I follow her as she glides across the floor and takes the offered love seat, the same one Draco and I sat.

I shyly sit next to her and finally rome my eyes around the room. I glance at the other ladies-in-waiting, I notice the twins almost instantly. One of the female twins has long black hair tied back in a braid while the other has it in a plait. Their striking brown eyes are what catches me off guard but I collect myself, they have light brown skin and they are very pretty.

The next lady-in-waiting is a white female with curly dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Her hair is down and loosely framing her face. I wonder which one this is, she can't be Cho Chang because she's not Asian, she could be either Lavender Brown or Hestia Carrow. I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later.

The next lady-in-waiting is, obviously, Cho Chang. She has long black hair that is also braided with dark brown eyes that almost look black, she's pretty as well. The last girl is a girl with black hair and hazel eyes she's…alright looking. I mean I'm sure if she tried harder she'd be much more attractive.

Finally my eyes land on someone I didn't notice until now, she's sitting next to the Queen and I can't help but gape inwardly she is very beautiful. As beautiful as the Queen and that's saying something. She has light brown hair that's somewhat curled and some what straight, it falls down her back in tendrils. Her eyes are a light green they remind me of shamrocks in the spring. She's wearing a light green dress that's also hugs her curves wonderfully, the dress brings out her eyes. Though when my eyes land on her stomach I notice the swell of a bump, don't tell me this is Astoria Greengrass. If it is…I don't know what I'm going to do.

Biting my bottom lip I quickly avert my gaze to the Queen only to wish I hadn't she's staring intently at me. Quickly I collect myself and offer a smile to the Queen, "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity my Queen. I-I am forever grateful."

She returns my smile, "You are welcome. When I heard about your problems with your family I couldn't help but allow you to work here. I'm sure Ginevra told you that you were to be a maid and not a lady-in-waiting? As you can see I have quiet enough."

"Oh yes she told me your Grace. I'm thankful you even allowed me to be a maid. I would never have thought sixteen years later that…that I would be working in such a beautiful castle!" I gush out eyes wide, "Being a maid is enough I swear it."

To my shock she laughs, "You are quiet a lively girl aren't you?" she asks I shyly nod, "It's refreshing to see someone so amazed by something like this. You never get that anymore."

"Oh well your Grace…I-I didn't know. I'm glad I could amuse you."

With another smile she raises her hand, "Let me introduce you to my girls if that's alright with you?"

"Oh I don't mind! I would love to know the girls I'm going to be around." I answer honestly because truthfully I would like to know the girls I'm going to be around.

"Well the two lovely twins are Padma and Parvati Patil. Then we have the sweet Cho Change and sweet Hestia Carrow. The last is Lavender Brown." they nod in my direction and show me lovely smiles I return the smile. She gazes at Astoria, I'm guessing its Astoria, and smiles, "Harriette this is Princess Astoria Greengrass, my son's ever beautiful wife."

"Ah nice-nice to meet you my Lady." it comes out shy sounding and some what strained.

"You as well…Harriette Plant is it?" I nod, "I'm dreadfully sorry about your parents Harriette Plant. To do something as cruel as that, I could never imagine my parents doing such a thing to me."

I feigned sadness, "Don't be my Lady. I would do anything to please them after all I am the oldest…so-so I'd rather it be me then my siblings."

"You have siblings?" The Princess asks tilting her head to the left curiously, "I have one as well. An older sister to precise, her name is Daphne. I miss her something terrible. Do you miss your siblings Harriette?"

For a moment a stay silent not sure what I've brought upon myself. I should have just left the siblings out, now I know how Ginny felt. Being put on the spot like that, "Oh-oh I do so miss them. They…they just turned six you see."

"Oh? How _adorable. _I've always wanted a younger sibling but it looks like my Mother is done conceiving. What are their names?"

Well damn, I resist the urge to nervously touch the back of my neck. Names. Names. What are their names? I look around for something to help me figure it out but it doesn't work. Names. Names. Na-I know who I can use. I just have to change their names around. Forgive me for what I'm about to do.

"Lilian and Jasper."

"Lilian and Jasper?" Astoria repeats I nod, "What nice names are they twins?"

"Oh yes they are fraternal twins not identical twins."

"How nice." the conversation ends there so I decide to avert my gaze to the ground, its starting to look very interesting.

"Harriette Plant?" the Queen calls so I snap my eyes toward her, "I'm sorry for your family but let us move onto something much more important." I try not wince at her harsh words so I just nod, "There is some things you should know. Very important things." she pauses so I nod once again, "We have rules that every castle staff must follow. If they are broken dire consequences will happen. There are two rooms you must never enter; one room has a door with a symbol carved on it. You are strictly forbidden to enter there. Another room has a silver door etched with leaves that is also a room you are forbidden entry do you understand?"

"Yes your Majesty I understand." Too bad I've already been in the room with the silver door, it's the door that leads down to Severus' Magick room.

"Good. Now for the rules. You must never enter a room without knocking. You are not allowed to marry or have a tumble with the castle's staff. That is forbidden. If you start to desire the King or my son I will dismiss you from the castle grounds. I will not tolerate anybody desiring my King and my Prince. As you can already see Prince Draco already has a wife and I am the King's wife. Do you understand?"

"Ye-Yes your Majesty. I would never dream of doing something so scandalous my Queen." with a pause I nibble my bottom lip, "Besides I already have someone dear to my heart I could never be unfaithful." well that is the truth. Draco is in fact dear to my heart. I wonder how mad she'll be if she figures out I've already broken some of her rules? Never desire her son and never enter one of the forbidden rooms.

"That may be so. But I am not talking about the heart, Harriette. I am talking about your bodily desires. The desires your body craves. The lust that engraves every human's body."

"My only desire is the man that I love, my Queen." I say simply somewhat sharply, "Forgive me for my outburst my Queen."

She regards me for a cool second before inclining her head in my direction, "You are forgiven Harriette. Your passion for the man you love is very admirable, he is very lucky to have you."

How ironic is this conversation? I'm talking about her son and she is oblivious about it. It kind of makes me want to chuckle but I refrain from doing so. It would not be a clever idea if I did so. It is very amusing to say the least. So with a soft fond smile I look at my lap.

"He is lucky." I whisper mostly to myself smiling as memories of Draco flash across my mind.

I should never have doubt myself in the beginning. I am not over my head and I am not in to deep. I'm in love with him and as such I should do everything in my power to save him. First I must figure out what dark magick was used against him then I can go from their. I will talk to Severus tonight when I sneak out of Ginny's room. Hopefully I won't get lost I've only ever been in this castle once. It is very vast and it'd be very easy to get lost. Maybe I should draw a map of the castle first then figure out the dark magick, it'd do me no good if I get lost.

"Harriette?" Ginny suddenly calls as she nudges me in the side, I blink before gazing at her, "Are you alright? You were gone for a second I was worried. My Queen called your name three times and she did not get an answer."

Blushing bashfully I shyly rub my left arm up and down, "Sorry Ginny I am alright. I was just lost in my thoughts."

She laughs lightly, "Oh its alright."

I turn to the Queen, "Sorry my Queen."

"It's quiet alright, it happens to the best of us. Now as I was saying. You are allowed to bathe early in the mourning when you wake up to start your daily chores. You will only eat in the kitchen with the other maids and other castle staff. You may eat with Ginevra when she is not busy and when I permit it."

"As you wish it my Queen." I answer automatically.

"Good and one more thing. Do you have any relations to one named Harry Potter?" she asks and at that I have to quickly mask my emotions so she will not see my shocked look. That…that question is way to close for comfort. Tell me she does not know oh please.

Forcing my shocked emotion down I push on a confused look. Blinking I gaze at her, "I'm sorry…I have no idea who you are talking about. Is he of some importance to you?" I ask blinking once more.

Her eyes darken for a brief moment and I swear an unknown emotion flashed across her face until its replace with her neutral expression, "Oh no…you just reminded me of him for some reason." she glances at an ivory leaf-like clock before taking one last sip of her wine and standing up, "I'm afraid I must leave you. I've suddenly grown tired so I shall retire to my room for now. Ginevra I expect you to be ready tomorrow?"

"Oh yes my Queen."

"Good." she glances at me, "I will have Ginevra show you around the castle so you will at least have some idea of where to go. Then tomorrow you shall start, early in the mourning before the sun rises over the horizon, five'0'clock sharp. There will be a list of your duties in the room you share with Ginevra the list should already be on the side table." she turns her eyes on the Princess her eyes soften, "You may find Draco I suspect he misses you."

The ladies-in-waiting all stand up, "Do you want us to accompany you?" Cho asks softly.

"Not right now. When dinner is served you may accompany me I have letters that need to be written and dresses that need to be mended. Mistress Minerva will be back in week's time. She had to do something for me." she smiles, "You are all dismissed." with that said she turns her dress swirling around her ankles before gliding out of the study room, Princess Astoria follows behind. As soon as the Queen and the Princess exit the room, the ladies-in-waiting suddenly swamp us.

"It is very nice to meet you Harriette." Cho says sweetly smiling, I return the smile.

"You as well Cho." I reply.

Hestia snorts before crossing her arms, "Well your not much, I bet you've never done house work in your life."

Raising my brow I smile, "I suppose I can say the same about you Hestia. You've probably never been on your hands and knee's scrubbing the floor until your fingers nearly bled or until you passed out with exhaustion."

"As if I would be caught dead doing something like that. Its maids work after all. I'll be sure to leave work for you to do." she smirks I can't help but sigh. Girls.

"Oh come off it." Ginny snaps, "You're _not_ as intimidating as you like to think, hag."

Her eyes narrow, "Whatever _Ginevra _at least when I get married I know for a fact my _husband_ will never get tired of me."

Ginny rolls her eyes and sighs, "It's alright Hestia I understand and I feel bad for you. Pinning after someone who will never return your feelings or your desires. We all have that one person in our life, shame that's always your life story."

"Oh shut up. You think your so bloody perfect but you are not you are far from it . Your marriage will end in hell. He's from wealth and you're from nothing, who wants a wife with nothing to her name? Who wants a wife that has a ratty family that _betrayed _the people that used to be like her?" Hestia scoffs, "Please it'll end in weeks time and then Lord Theodor Knott will find someone else. Someone who's more beautiful then you, someone who isn't a traitor, and someone who's family isn't as ratty as yours."

Before I can stand up to her defense, Ginny beats me to it. She raises her hand and a sound of flesh-against-flesh meets my ears. My eyes widen in shock, Ginny punched Hestia. She actually _punched_ her. Oh bloody hell remind me to never get on her bad side ever. I'd rather not have a terrible bruise on my face like Hestia is no doubt going to have. Hestia's on the ground cupping her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"You crazy witch!" she shouts.

Ginny regards her with a cool thin look, "I used to pity you y'know. Your sister was murdered and your Mother walked out on you. So I could understand why you'd be so bitter and resentful about anybody who has a family. Who actually has a promising future but you know what I don't care anymore." she pauses voice ice-cold, "You're pathetic truly you are. You treat others like crap because you know you can never have what they have. You will never have the Prince he already loves someone, someone he cares deeply for. You know this so you lash out at me because you know Theodor actually cares for me just like I care for him and you _hate_ it. You'll get married and you'll shut out your husband, even though he cares for you, because you'll stay bitter, hateful, and resentful for the rest of your life. So you know what _Hestia _do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."

Hestia stares at Ginny for a while before standing up and fleeing out of the room. I can't help but flinch, bloody hell she can be quite vicious with her words. I'll never get on her bad side I can promise that, "Ginny are you alright?" I question touching her back in comfort.

She looks at me with a relaxed look, "I've been meaning to do that forever but I've never gotten the chance until now. It feels good to finally put her in her place. I was getting tired of her high-and-mighty act, thinking she's better then everyone else just because her family has a lot of money."

"I know right? Good job Ginny!" Lavender grins, "Totally nice punch by the way. Where'd

you learn to do that?"

"I have seven brothers you learn stuff." she scoffs.

The twins glance at Ginny before shrugging their shoulders, "That's all well and good but what will our Queen say when they see poor Hestia's face?" Padma asks.

Ginny shrugs, "I don't know nor do I care." she looks at Cho, "Would you like to come with Harriette and I?"

"Sure Ginny it'd be really nice." she replies.

"Excellent lets go then! Come on Harriette!" she says grabbing my arm and all but yanking me out of the sitting room.

"Nice to meet you Lavender, Padma, and Parvati." with that said I'm pulled out of the room, Cho behind us. Well time to mesmerize every level, every door, and every hall.

Oh the Joy.

_We Are Strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a Battlefield  
_

_When I'm losing control_

_Will you turn me away  
Or touch me deep inside_

_And when all this gets old  
Will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer  
I could lose control_

_And if your heart surrenders_

_you'll need me to  
hold_

* * *

A/N

Song: Love Is A Battlefield; Pat Benatar

Here is the Eleventh chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I got swamped with work and I kind of hit a writers block. But now I'm some what passed it. Sorry if this has too much dialogue and sorry if some of it doesn't make since. It's super later at night and uh my mind likes to swim with random thoughts which I put down. ^^'

How did I do Ginny's character? She's probably severely out of character but I tried. In fact I'm sure most of them are out of character. Does anyone even know Hestia Carrow? She's the twin sister of Flora Carrow, they were mentioned in the Harry Potter Books but I haven't read them in such a long time that I've forgotten which book they were mention in or even if they were mentioned in them. I couldn't think of any other Slytherin girl to use. Considering Pansy Parkinsin is already in use and I kind of didn't want to use Millicent Bulstrode.

So you got Hestia instead and I know her sister wasn't murdered nor did her Mother walk out on them but I decided to do that because she has to be bitter and resentful for some reason right?

…Wow this is a long A/N I'll stop here then,

~Lovely

p.s.: Please Review, I'd very much enjoy feedback. The fave's and watches are nice but I really like when people give me feedback. That way I can fix something if something is wrong.

Have a Good Day/Night~!


	12. Fight Inside With Instinct and Innocence

'A/N

Here is chapter twelve I hope you enjoy it. :3

Warnings: Nothing really. More plotting and what not.

Without Further Ado I give you…Fight Inside With Instinct and Innocence

_~*~  
We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
_For worst or for better_  
_We belong, we belong_  
_We belong together_

* * *

It's late at night and Ginny is blissfully asleep. The tour took longer then I thought, this castle is bigger then I imagined. Not to mention I had to eat with Ginny and Cho, apparently the Queen let Cho stay with us. I was a nervous wreck the entire time they showed me around. I was so worried I'd run into Draco and the King and that they'd recognize me almost instantly. Weirdly enough I ran into neither of them, which A. had me worried and B. had me nervous and C. had me confused. Shouldn't the King walk around his castle once? Just to check on everything? Shouldn't the Prince walk around as well, surely Draco wouldn't stay in one room all day?

Frowning I roll on my side and glance at nowhere in particular considering I can't really see anything in the pitch blackness. I can't even see my hand in front of my face which makes me wonder how I'm even going to find the Magick room tonight? I mean I have to go and retrieve the extra vials so my true form won't be revealed. Still to venture into the dark without light I might stumble into something I probably shouldn't stumble into. With a soft sigh I finally sit up well their's nothing I can do about it, I told Snape that I'd come to the Magick room as soon as I got here. Now to find the map and possibly a candle-wick though how to do it in the dark I'll never know.

Before I can consider moving from my bed I hear Ginny stir then a groan and a shift, "Harry is that you?" she groaned out, sounding very irritated.

"Ah…yes?"

"Why are you still awake? You have to wake as soon as the sun dawns on the horizon…."

"I…have to go see someone Ginny." I answer, well I might as well be truthful considering she's my only ally here, I mean the only one I can trust at the moment.

She seems to gain more focus as I hear her shift on the bed, it sounds like she's sitting up and then I hear the soft pad of feet as she gets off the bed. Then before I can blink a light is suddenly turned out, a small oil lantern. It's not turned to the brightest but bright enough so I can see her irritated yet worried face, "I assume you need light?"

"I was getting to that actually…"

"Right." she says dryly, "so are you going to tell me who you're off to see or are you going to leave me in the dark? If I'm to help, you best tell me everything going on in that head of yours."

Scratching the back of my neck I laugh somewhat awkwardly, "I…haven't exactly figured out everything yet. I do know that I told Snape I'd go down to his Magick Room, aka Potions Room, so I can pick up that…Glammar potion he gave me."

"How do you not have a plan _Harry_?" she seethed out shaking her head, "The reason why I convinced the Queen to let you come here was because I had assumed you had a plan already! _Bloody perfect!_" she mutters before sitting next to me.

"I mean I have some what of a plan but I don't know exactly how to go. I know I'm going to try to figure out what kind of dark magick was used on Draco, if it's even _that_ to begin with. He said that dark magick was used on Draco but I've no idea what kind of magick it was. It could be potions or it could be something entirely different. If it is something entirely different then I don't know what I'm going to do."

Ginny sighs sadly, "I wish this wasn't to difficult and that you didn't have to be in the prophecy…" she trails off, "So who're you going to see?"

"If only it was that simple." groaning I run a hand through my already messy hair and peered at a softly illuminated corner of the square bedroom, not really willing to meet her questioning gaze, "It's Severus Snape and I need to go to one of the forbidden rooms."

"This sounds familiar. You are always the one breaking the rules with Ron or Hermione in toe. Except this time it'll be you and me." she laughs quietly.

"Only some of the time. You can't come with me down to Severus's Magick room I can't risk you getting in trouble because of me."

She scoffs but nods anyways, "I wasn't planning on going with you tonight anyways, I would love to sleep."

"Right well then get back to it Ginny. I've got stuff to do and stuff to figure out." I reply taking the oil lamp from her hand, I turn the notch a little higher so I can see where I set the map I drew. I found it on my bedside table, with a smile at Ginny I lifted it off the said table and finally stood up, "Get back to bed Ginny I'll be fine. Just have to get the extra vials from Severus or my true form will be reveled in two days times."

She nods before standing up and walking softly back to her bed which she climbed back into, "Just be careful Harry alright? If you think you see anyone turn the lamp off and find a place to hide. I really don't want you to get a lashing if they find out and about when your not suppose to." with that said she turns her back to me and closes her eyes.

I nod, though I know she can't see it, and slip my feet into the clothed boots at the end of my bed. Without looking back I quickly stride across the floor and to the wooden door. Sucking in a couple of breathes yo calm my I wrap my hand around the handle and pull ever-so-softly and quietly. I really don't want anyone to see me or hear me, thank Merlin the hinges on the door aren't rusted and in need of some oiling or else I'd be in some serious trouble. So quickly I slip outside and close the door softly behind me and turn my eyes to the map held in my hand.

Skimming the map I located Ginny's room and began to follow the map, always making sure to stick to the shadows. When I thought someone was coming I made sure to hide and turn the light to the dimmest and hide it under my bedclothes, though I was careful not to press the heated lamp to my naked flesh. I would rather not deal with a nasty burn and another scar thank you very much. As soon as the guard past and turned the corner and his footsteps faded away I turned the lamp bright once more and continued on my way.

Ginny's room was on the other side of the castle so you can imagine how long it took me just to get to the other side and try to find the room in the labyrinth like hallways. Finally when I reached my destination I folded the map and stuck it in my boot seeing as I had no pockets to hold the map I drew. With bated breath I grasped the silver knob, twisted it, and once again descended down the unforgiving and chilly staircase. When I neared the last two steps I realized something to late, instead of one voice, I heard two voices behind the silver door. Oh hell of course this is where I'd run into him at. I would have crept back up the stairs and waited until he left but curiosity got the best of me. So being extra cautious I snuck to the door, kneeled, and pressed my ear to the door and held my breathe waiting.

"I need a sleep potion!" Draco seethed sounding anything but himself, which had my heart palpitating in my ribcage, "I cannot close my _eyes_ without seeing his eyes and hearing his laughter or seeing _his_ face! He won't leave my mind!" by now his voice is near shouting and I wince.

"If he is in your mind, Draco then isn't that where he should stay?" Severus drawls.

"Give me the bloody potion so I can get some sleep! I'm tired of seeing his face every time I close my bloody _eyes!_ Enough is _enough!_"

"I will give you what you want but if he is in your mind then perhaps there is a reason for it. Just like everything has a reason, Draco."

"I don't care!" he seethes, "I feel this emptiness inside like I've lost something and it's painful. I just want relieve away from those eyes. Away from his face and his laughter." by now his voice is small and so desperate that it nearly breaks my heart. He's Draco he should never sound so small, so _desperate_ and so not him.

"Do you wonder, Draco, why you think of someone who was supposedly trying to destroy your family? I wonder if what you feel is guilt hmm?"

"Shut up Severus don't mock me." he snarls and I gasp in shock. Am I too late to save him? He sounds so twisted, so dark, and so evil that I wonder if whatever magick got a hold of him twisted him completely and destroyed the real Draco. As soon as I thought that I shook my head. No if he was truly gone for good he wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling he wouldn't, I just know it.

"Calm yourself Draco I was just musing. Here is what you wanted, I'll only give you one because they are extremely addictive. If you rely on these to help you sleep you'll never be able to sleep normally."

"I'll be fine!" he snaps and as soon as I start hearing him approach the door, I quickly shoot up and dart up the steps keeping as quiet as possible. When I reach the top I close the door behind me, turn my light off and hide underneath a table a few feet away.

The door snaps open as he viciously opens it, sending it crashing into the wall. I flinch and press myself closer to the wall underneath the table. He utters a few selective curses before slamming the door shut, I can feel anger rolling off of him in waves. He's so close yet so far and he's so angry, I wish I could tell him what I always tell him when he's angry. It'd make him laugh and he wouldn't be angry anymore. Yet I can't even though I so desperately want too. I wish it wasn't like this I wish everything could go back to normal.

Sadness starts to bubble to the surface but I quickly shake it away knowing that crying isn't going to bring him back or make everything the way it's suppose to be. The only way to do that is by finding out whatever has a hold of him, fix it, and then finally be done with this damming prophecy. He'll be saved the Kingdom will saved and everything will be as normal as they can be. We won't be…be how we would be he'd have a wife and a child to look after at, as is the way this thing should go. Maybe once I've finished all of this…I'll travel to different Kingdom's and find out what's out there.

Finally I hear his footsteps and see light bobbing and fading away as he walks down the hallway, I wait until he turns before climbing out from under the table and standing up. I turn the lantern on, step over to the door, twist the handle open, and once again descend down the flight of stairs. When I reach the bottom I knock gently before entering myself. Closing the door behind me I step into the center and gaze at Severus, only wishing I hadn't. He looks so warn out and beaten I wonder if this is taking a bigger toll on him them I realized.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

With a heavy sigh he looks at me, "Potter you must work quickly things are quickly spiraling out of control. Our Kingdom is in danger of being wiped out, the King as changed for worse, and the Prince is reaching the point of being unsavable."

"I know but…in order for me to do what I need to do. I need you to help me. Do you know more then you have been telling me?"

He leans against the bookshelf gravely before nodding, "I do. I have a feeling that whatever evil magick as been taking control of Draco and twisting his mind against him is being ingested. I believe a potion has been given to him without his knowledge. A weekly ingestion to be precise, I've noticed that whenever the potion is wearing off he gets like that. Angry, irritated, and desperate."

My eyes widen, "I see! Then does that mean you know what the potion is? If you do then we can-well you can make an antidote and we can give it to him."

"It is not that easy I'm afraid. I do not know what it is, I would need a sample to test and then I will have to determine what it is. Even then it could take a while to brew the antidote it just depends on what it is."

With a nod and hmm I gaze at him, "I'm guessing this where I come in? Found out what it is and found out when it's made? Though I feel for certain it's a type of liquid so whenever he gets something to drink that's when they would strike."

"You're not as idiotic as I thought you would be." he drawls I roll my eyes, "If we are to work together, as much I hate the idea, you will need to tell me something else. You sneaking into the castle dressed as a maid is not because of how much you love him I believe."

"Right well if I'm to tell you I have to start from the beginning or else you'd be confused." so sucking in a deep breathe I make myself comfortable, "Draco murdered me a while ago. I was dead for a week and stuck somewhere I refuse to talk about." I start successfully making Severus speechless for a time, "But it wasn't Draco who did it…I mean it was him but it wasn't. Do you understand?"

"In body he killed you but in mind it wasn't him?" I nod, "Continue."

"You can imagine how I felt when my friends told me that I was clinically dead for a week. I was confused so I started looking for answers. The answer I got…wasn't something I was expecting. A seer told me a prophecy. A prophecy that ties Draco's and I's fate together. Would you like to hear it Severus? The prophecy I mean." he doesn't say anything but I see him do a subtle nod, so I take that as a yes, "_A fair kingdom it was, innocent and beautiful, the king wrought with greed and envy, made a deal, blood was spilled, a child alone, two children became one, one felt winters breathe, the sting of a blade, the other covered in innocents blood, the child will sleep twice, the other shall battle the tempest, both children, who've become one, will turn the Kingdom back, winter will be no more, the royal-child will claim the thrown, the Kingdom, drowned in lies and betrayals, will wash over anew…_" I whisper, the words echoing and sounding dangerous as the whispers resound against the stone walls.

It's quiet for a time, Severus rolling the words around in his mind and me wondering if I've made the right choice in trusting the Potions master. After a while he scratched his chin and looked at me, "That is some prophecy Harry. Do you know what it means by any chance?"

"Some but not all. First let me ask you a question." I don't wait for a yes or no so I decide to ask anyways, "Do you know that our King has made a pact…deal if you like with the devil?" it was blunt and straight to the point not something you should beat around the bush about.

He's silent for a pregnant pause before answering, "I had suspected for a while but never did I have proof until now that is." he pauses, "Now I understand why saving Draco is so important to you. Without him the Kingdom will crumble at the very foundation and every living, breathing human will be slaughtered like lambs."

"Do we know who is marching this way?" I ask unable to contain my curiosity.

"I'm not sure even the King knows who is coming. He just knows of a threat and that is all."

"Then he must know that we haven't enough people to fight. We have the Aurora's and the royal guards but that is all."

"He either knows and does not care or he does not know and cares little."

"Either are not very desirable options." I mumble.

"It's time for you to leave. Here." he picks up a small velvet bag, I hear glass tinkling inside, "I made you more. You have four in there, make them last for I cannot make you anymore. Not until I have the supplies delivered to me. Potter?" he says before I start to turn, I reply with an hmm, "Do not come down here not unless you have what I asked and only come at night. The Prince has been coming down here more frequently then I would like."

"Alright Severus I promise. See you then." with that said I turn and leave the room once again walking up the spiraling staircase.

Draco's P.O.V

His eyes, emerald. His laughter, musical. His face, beautiful. His tears, entrapping.

_Eyes. Laughter. Face. Tears._

Why wont they leave? Why must these images assault and take over my mind? Why can't they go? They must go. They must leave. I must drink and sleep. Drink and sleep until I can remember nothing of _him._ Until I remember nothing but the gentle lulling of slumber. Hear the soft breathing of my wife as she lays next to me. Blissfully unaware of the things I feel. Blissfully unaware of how much I hate her. But I shouldn't. Shouldn't hate her because she's my wife. Shouldn't hate her because she's carrying the next heir to the thrown. Shouldn't hate her because she's nothing but sweet.

But his eyes. His laughter. His face. His tears. His body. His voice. His smile. Overrules everything I'm supposed to care about. Pain leaves me empty feeling, a hallow feeling in my stomach. Pain, sadness every time I close my eyes and see him. I should hate him. He wants to destroy my family. Wants to kill my unborn child. Wants to take over. Yet guilt overcomes hatred. A feeling of knowing he's innocent washes through me.

Memories are clouded. Memories are faded when they should be their. Be their because he's in them. Yet most are fuzzy blurring out the face from forever ago. Blurring out something that feels like halve of me. Should think of my wife as she sleeps so blissfully unaware of things around. Should think about her because I'm supposed to love her. But I can't. Too much pain. Too much guilt. Too much grief as I look upon her face.

I stare at her wanting to touch her but can't bring myself too. Wanting to make her happy and smile and make love to her. But can't because it doesn't feel right. Though it should because she's my wife. When I kiss her it should feel nice but it doesn't. I feel as if I'm betraying someone. Betraying the male with emeralds for eyes. Words start whispering and pouring into my mind driving me mad with anger and recoiling with grief and something else.

'_Draco!'_

'_I love you Draco.'_

'_Angry again I see? Keep scowling like that and you'll get wrinkles. Then what will we do? I don't know if I can stand to be around someone with wrinkles!' _then laughter follows.

"_It'll be alright you know. You'll pull through you always do. You wouldn't be Draco if you couldn't.'_

"_I…I love…you forever…"_

Why? Why must this keep happening to me? The day I killed the male with emeralds starts flooding back. The tears I shed as I watched the light fade form his eyes. Tears I couldn't understand. Why would I care that he died? He was after my family I did what I had to do. To my horror I felt a tear drip down my cheek and land onto the floor with a plip.

"Harry…" I whisper before I can stop it and again to my horror I feel more tears start to drip and trickle down my cheeks and land onto the ground. With shaking hands I uncork the bottle and tip the contents down my throat before finally laying down in my bed and wiping the tears from my eyes.

Harry's P.O.V

Hairs suddenly stand up on the back of my neck, well someone's sure talking about me. With a shake of my head I continue making my way to where I sleep. The walk back to the room gives me sometime to maul over what I've learned tonight and what I should. First I probably should tell Ginny of what I learned and hopefully she'll be able to lead me in the right direction. Then I need to figure out who serves Draco's tea which is going to be hard because there's a lot of maids and workers working here so it could be anyone. I don't believe it would be a lady-in-waiting because well they serve the Queen and no other.

This might take longer then I want it too but I've got no other choice. I need to find the person who's spiking Draco's tea and possible take a sample. Maybe one of the maids will let me take the tea for her and serve it to Draco? Well anything he decides to drink actually. A yawn falls past my lips and I blink, maybe I'll think more on it tomorrow. Right now I need to get to Ginny's room and sleep I'm getting too tired to plot and figure stuff out.

When I reach the room I quietly open the door, shut it behind me, dim the light, and make my way over to my bed in the corner. I take my boots off, place the lamp on the side table, and sink under my covers. I went to reach for my glasses to put them on the table but then I remembered that this glammar was able to let me see clearly somewhat. So I haven't had need of them. Though I do keep my glasses in my bag just in case I need them, it's very unlikely however. As soon as my head hit the soft downy belly I was immediately hit with exhaustion and quickly fell asleep.

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palatte clean_

_We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say  
_

* * *

A/N

Song: We Belong; Pat Banatar

Sorry it's such a short chapter I just felt it should end there so I ended it there. The next chapter will be much longer. Don't know how long but it'll be longer then eight pages. :D

Anyways if Draco's P.O.V was confusing it was sort of suppose to be. Basically the magick that's controlling him is wearing off and when the magick wears off that happens and thoughts of Harry, the person he murdered, taunts him and stays in his thoughts. That's basically it. *shrugs*

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I'd really appreciate them.

~Lovely  
p.s: SO I said I wouldn't upload until I had three chapters finished but I only have two. I was feeling bad for making you guys wait so long. So I uploaded these two. I hope this will sedate you guys for a while until I finally finish the thirteenth chapter and the rest of them. ^^;


End file.
